When Cores Colide
by Mr. Rolyac
Summary: What happens when Fire and Ice meet? Ancient evils are released and a family is made whole. Will love pervail or will destiny keep them apart.
1. Chapter One The Spark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny phantom is owned by Butch Hartman. Please review.**

* * *

It had been a long two years since the Disaster-roid incident, where ghost and humans alike started cooperating. Now 18-year-old Daniel James Fenton or as known to his friends and family as Danny, but to the world as Danny Phantom. After his big reveal to the world as Danny Phantom, Danny had become a Public Idol rather than Public Enemy Number One. Danny had grown over the time since then, in the two years, he had grown more muscle but was still lean. He is now taller than his sister by a good foot.

His ghost form had grown along with him, scary enough his ghost form looked similar to Dan Phantom or Dark Dan the alternate evil ghost combination of Plasimus and Phantom. The major difference was that his hair wasn't all aflame, only the tips of his hair were and his ears weren't pointed, his skin wasn't pale blue like Dan's it still was his youthful tan glow. His ghost costume did, however, resemble Dan's, minus the cape. He did add some upgrades to the outfit like some ghost-catching equipment on his forearms and a white belt with his Phantom logo on it. Danny was now an astonishing 6' 3" with the build of a pro baseball player both in human and ghost form.

Over the years, Danny had also discovered new powers he didn't know he had, from ice breath to ecto manipulation and the most powerful of all his new attacks: The Ghost Wave. Once Danny found out about these new powers, he pushed his training even further to use them on a whole new level and it showed whenever he saved someone or something from certain danger.

The ghost wave was more powerful than his ghostly wail, it took almost all his ecto-energy to create and left him immobile for some time. Imagine a burst of energy which combines both of his ice core and ecto energy together and one solid burst of power. Now take it times 100, that's how strong it is.

It, however, wasn't all good, in the first year that Danny had become the Idol he and his girlfriend Samantha Manson, otherwise known as just Sam. They were just starting out as a couple, there were feelings between the two and many hints about there affection towards another. After Danny's secret got out however things started taking a turn for the worst.

Having people come up to you asking for an autograph or picture was fine for a little while, but when the paparazzi started bombarding the young couple everywhere they went and making news about it for months on end without stop. Things started getting out of control and Sam couldn't take much of it anymore. Then when the Phantom Fans or Phans started getting a bit to rowdy and even perverse, almost all hell broke out. Words were said and arguments clashed between the couple to the point of their eventual breakup. The two haven't spoken to each other since.

The Phans were shocked to see their favorite power couple separate, some saw it as a way to get closer to Danny and some saw it as the end of Team Phantom. Danny, on the other hand, was not doing as good as people think he was. Danny was going through the cycles of a breakup, as breaking up does to a young man, but also as losing a long-time friend. He hardly left his room except to eat, bathe, and sometimes patrol the town.

Many of the Phan-girls and strange enough Phan-boys had even gone as far as sneaking into his home late at night and taking pictures of Danny while he slept, but none had succeeded due to homes Anti-Phan security system. After many failed attempts and some complaints to the Mayor from the Fentons, Mayor Foley had declared it a city law that trespassing near Fenton Works would lead to immediate arrest except for the mailman, police and anyone who Danny thought could be trusted like his parents and sister to be near him. So the Phans had eventually backed off but they still sent some ways of affection towards the young hero, some cute as simple letters with their phone number on the bottom, to some very adult material. The number of letters that were sent came by the bag full so it was hard to tell what was supposed to be delivered and what was just Phan mail.

Danny did find it fine at when he received letters from children around the world saying that he was their favorite superhero and asking for him to visit their hometown someday. He even got invited to important gatherings and parties of both formal and leisure. The kind of parties only celebrities got invited to, where he made friends with some famous public faces; movie stars, actors, and even band members. What really got him to go was from the Make a Wish Foundation where many children just wanted to meet him in person and spend the day with him.

Danny couldn't say no to that, it wouldn't be morally right to take a child's wish away from them. He loved seeing their faces when he phased into their rooms, all happy and excited. He would show them some of his ghost powers, did a few tricks with them and even took a few special case kids on a short flight outside the hospital with supervision from the doctors and parents around of course. He would sometimes get handmade gifts from the child he visited, A drawing of him as Phantom or little toys. no matter what it as it always put a smile on his face to see the amount of good influence he has on children. No matter how small or weak the child was, Danny protected and ensured happiness for their spirits.

Speaking of children, there was one child who was always on his mind. That was Dani, the female clone that the EX billionaire and now Ghost Nomad Vlad Plasmius created. Danny started thinking more and more about Dani after the Diasteroid and would sometimes go out looking for her by sending duplicates of himself to search high and low. For the past two years, he had searched and up to now, there was no sign of her anywhere. It was like either she was very good at eluding him or she had disappeared from the face of the earth. Danny had tried asking Clockwork for help, but Clockwork couldn't seeing as it wasn't his place or time to intervene. This only made Danny more worried about Dani and it almost brought him to tears that he couldn't find his little girl.

Yes, little girl. Not little sister nor his first cousin once removed. After the Disaster-roid years ago, Danny had started thinking of Dani as more than just his clone, to Danny she was his daughter. It didn't matter that she was artificially created, she shared his DNA and ENA (Ectoplasmic Nucleic Acid), In a way, he was her creator; no creator didn't fit. No matter what anyone says, Danny is her father, from having nearly identical appearances and ghost powers, there wasn't anything saying otherwise.

After a while, Danny had asked Jazz the question of what was more powerful than a bond between two lovers. Jazz had told him that a parental bond was stronger, but not in all cases. A parent would do anything to make their child happy and protect them.

This made Danny realize that him not being there for Dani was breaking his heart, not knowing if she was eating properly or sleeping or even if she was healthy or not made his heartache and his mind race frantically. What Danny didn't know was that the young ghost girl needed him more than ever.

A few miles from Fenton works, Danny Phantom was patrolling Amity Park from the nighttime skies. Even though there weren't as many ghost attacks as when he was younger, Danny still took patrols. Now his patrols included robberies, grand theft auto, and the time to time convenience store shoplifting. It was nothing he couldn't handle by himself, but lately, he was wishing that someone could help him as the time it took made him exhausted and the sudden calls to action sometimes made him sleep through the day.

"About time to call it a night, there weren't as many problems tonight. Maybe the bad guys are getting smart about not crossing me." Danny said.

Danny spoke too soon as the sound of an explosion went off.

"That sounded like it came from the park. Better go check it out." Danny said as he flew towards the Park.


	2. Chapter 2 Fueling the Fire

**Before I start this chapter I just want to say a big Thank you for the support I've gotten on this story, that I posted just a day ago. Big shoutouts to Invader Johnny, Vrabie Nergu, Dreams come True 996, Doc250, EvilDannyBoy97, and wasa999. So as promised, here's an update.**

* * *

When Danny was close to the park, his ghost sense went off.

"Oh great, it had a be a ghost," Danny said.

Danny came up to the park to see the Fright knight on his ghost horse causing chaos. The knight seemed to be searching for something as he blasted away part of the ground.

"Well if it isn't the Halloween Reject, what's wrong couldn't wait till Halloween to show your ugly face around here!' Danny said taunting the Fright Knight.

"Begone Ghost Child, this does not concern you!" The Fright knight said blasting an ectoblast from the soul shredder. Danny dodged it flawlessly.

"Well, now it's my problem." Danny thought.

Danny flew towards the Fright Knight and delivered a massive punch to the knight ghost that it knocked him off his ghostly horse. The ghost horse flew towards it rider, but Danny was too quick as he captured the ghost horse in one of the wrist thermoses.

"One down, one reject to go," Danny said as he flew at the Knight.

"So, are you going to reveal your plan to me or do we just skip to the butt-kicking I'm about to give you," Danny said flying close to the Fright Knight.

The Fright Knight didn't say a word as he charged at the older phantom with great speed. Even though he wasn't on his steed, the fright knight was still fast, but not fast enough.

"I guess some ghosts never learn, I've been waiting to try this attack out in battle and he's the perfect target. But first a little distance." Danny Thought as he collided with the Fright Knight sending him flying.

Making a perfect duplicate of himself, he had it chase after the Fright Knight while he began gathering ecto energy in both of his hands, one with his ghost core energy and the other with ecto energy. Pulling both hands behind him the energies came together forming a sphere of swirling light blue and green energy.

The duplicate had come back with the Fright knight chasing after him and then merged back with the original as the Fright Knight came into range. Danny grinned as his newest attack was ready.

"Hey Halloween reject, take this!" Danny said as he fired the Ghost Wave directly at the Fright knight enveloping the knight in Danny's blast. This ghost wave wasn't at full strength, it was about 15% of his full power. Danny didn't want to walk home this late at night.

As the Ghost Wave collided with the Fright Knight, the knight's armor became brittle and chipped away in massive chunks. Weakening the knights own ecto energy. Then the ice core of the wave began to freeze the knight from the inside out and the process continued in a loop until the wave passed leaving the knight nothing but a withering husk of a ghost. The knight was still deceased but just barely from fading away into oblivion. Danny observed the waves effect on the knight.

"Whoa, the Ghost Wave can do some serious damage if I'm not careful. I better make a note to ask Clockwork for some more training with it to control its power and that wasn't even my full power." Danny thought as he captured the Fright Knight in the same wrist thermos as his steed.

"Now to see what the whole fight was about," Danny said as he flew towards the ground.

Looking around for any signs of what the Fright knight was fighting against. He looked around for about ten minutes when he spotted the sign of blue light coming from a dense part of the park. Flying towards it he sees Ember Mclain, the rockstar ghost unconscious with her clothes slightly torn and her guitar slightly damaged. When he saw this, Danny's eyes flashed not there a radioactive green, but solid light blue.

"What does Ember have to do with any of this. She looks pretty beat up. I know she and I aren't the best of friends, but she is still one of the ghosts I don't have any problems with anymore so I gotta help her. Even if she doesn't want it." Danny thought as he picked up the ghost divas guitar, swung it over his shoulder, then picked up Ember bridal style and carried her back to his house.

On the way back to his house Danny got a better look at the ghostly rock diva in his arms. She had changed over the years that they have known each other. She still had that rock star appearance, but it looked much tamer than it was back when they were fighting. Her costume was still black, but instead of a one-shoulder strap shirt, it was a mini tank top with the word rockstar written in blue flames on the front. She still wore her signature belt and boots, but her flaming hair was let out of its ponytail.

"I never noticed it before that when she wasn't trying to kick my butt that she's actually really beautiful. A couple of years ago I just thought she was just a beautiful girl with the voice of an angel, heck I even had a small crush on her before she was revealed to be a ghost." Danny shook his head in thought as he flew threw his house to his room and laid the sleeping Diva on his bed where he examined her wounds.

"It looks like that fight gave her some decent bruises. Nothing too serious, but I better give her a good scan just to be sure." Danny said as he flew down to his lab.

When his parents left for Washington by order of the president for a secret project, they gave Danny some equipment for ghost hunting.

The equipment that they gave him was mostly non-lethal weapons and machines. Danny had taken it upon himself to create medical equipment not only for himself but for any ghost that needed it.

It all had come in handy when he was training with the Ghost Wave and helped with the recovery when he was exhausted from training. Grabbing his Phantom Scanner he phased back to his room to see that Ember had regained consciousness.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Raging Flame

**Before the chapter starts, I want to say thank you to all the new followers and reviewers I've seen since my last post.**

 **Pandemonium1995,Draconic king,snosice** **,ShadowKingLegette, sheriff11,dj** , **The13thReaper**

* * *

Ember opened her eyes, as they adjusted to the sudden knockout and came into focus. She looked around and saw that she was in a bedroom, she tried to sit up, but the pain in her chest made that impossible and she laid back down. She remembered the Fright knight and how he gave her the injuries.

"If I see that Halloween Reject again, I'm going to send him to nothingness," Ember said out loud.

She heard a small chuckle coming from the room when she found out who was laughing, she almost turned even paler than she already was. It was her enemy and new public figure Danny Phantom.

"Dipstick!" Ember said.

"Nice to see you too Ember," Danny said laughing as he turned back into Danny Fenton still holding the scanner in his hands.

Ember was nervous, she didn't know what the ghost kid had in his hands. To her, it looked like a ghost hunting weapon that his ghost-hunting parents made and she was too weak to fight back.

"W-What is that?" Ember said pointing to the scanner.

"Oh this, it's just my Phantom Scanner. Don't worry it's not a weapon if that's what your thinking, it just scans a ghost form and lets me see it's readings of ectoplasm and health. I made this a while back for when I was really beaten up or tired, it lets me see any injuries and with the help of some replicants I patch myself up or head into the ghost zone to see Frostbite since he's the best ghost physician in the Ghost Zone for ghosts with my type of core." Danny said as he did a quick scan over Ember, his face turned red from embarrassment.

What Danny forgot was that his scanner also had an X-Ray function on it, so he accidentally saw a naked Ember Mclain in all her exposed glory on his bed for a moment. Ember saw the ghost kid turn red from something, confused she tilted her head.

"What's the matter Dipstick?" Ember said.

Danny shook his head to try to get that image out of his head; every curve and shape of her exposed glory. Not even a second later, the Phantom scanner finished scanning Embers physical and Ecto Levels. Danny was shocked to see that her ecto-levels were dangerously low, how she was still in the plane of existence was nothing but a miracle for any ghost.

It looks like the fight with the Fright Knight had nearly drained Ember of her ecto Energy and if Danny didn't act quick, she may fade into nothing. Again, the thought of what the Fright Knight had done set his thoughts to hatred and malice.

"Ember, don't panic, but your Ecto-Levels are critically low and you'll fade away unless I can get them stable," Danny said in his calmest voice he could muster.

Ember wanted to panic, she could fade away from existence. It was a fate worse than death, nonexistence. Hearing the dipstick say that made her fearful, but at the same time confused. The dipstick could have finished her off right then and there, she felt so weak that she couldn't even move. So why didn't he? Ember was also scared, she didn't want to fade away. Not again. Ember's eyes began to tear up from the thought of being forgotten again.

Danny saw that Ember was getting scared, to the point of her started to cry. Which was a rare scene to see. Ember Mclain the confident and rebellious ghost rock star was crying in his bedroom. When he saw her tears, the hatred that he felt for the fright knight quelled for the time being. Walking carefully over to her and getting on his knees to be at eye level, he wiped her tears and with a smile he said.

"Don't worry Ember, I'm not going to let you go anywhere. I promise." Danny said grabbing her hand in his and gripping it softly.

"Danny," Ember whispered as she felt his warm hand in her cold one. It gave her warmth.

Danny released her hand, that made Ember miss the comfort that he gave her. Danny had an idea to save her life, although it was only a theory. He knew how to use his powers in human form to save energy, but he was still having trouble with flying, the ghost wail and some of his ice powers. He took a calming breath, closed his eyes, and began to gathering energy in his hands.

Ember was fascinated at the sight, Danny was using his ghostly abilities in his human state. She thought only the fruitloop Plasmius could do that. One of Danny's hands was the ghostly green of Ecto-Energy and the other was an Icy blue, like when he was using his core ability. What could he be planning?

Danny put his hands together and instead of forming a smaller sphere of energy, he only combined them together in both hands until the swirling storms of energy merged in both hands. What Ember and Danny didn't see was a pure white energy swirl into the mix, the energy was his human spirit or what his spiritual essence looked like.

"Ember do you trust me?" Danny said.

Ember thought for a second, Danny wasn't like other ghosts in the ghost zone. He was true to his word when it came to helping others and with his track record, why doubt him now.

"I do...Danny." Ember said as she closed her eyes.

Danny smiled when Ember called him by his actual name instead of one of her cute nicknames for him which he didn't mind. He took another deep breath and placed his hands above Ember's chest and stomach.

"Alright, here goes," Danny said as he began to release the energy slowly and aimed it directly at Ember. Danny begged that this worked.

Ember felt something warm ignite inside her, it felt nice and safe like Danny's hand was. It made her start to fall asleep.

Danny opened his eyes to see that Embers wounds were slowly healing, but her clothes were still torn. Concentrating, he released more power into Ember and when he saw that all her wounds were fully recovered. He brought back the energy back to his body rescanned Ember, this time turning off the X-Ray visor and had it tell him the results.

"Subject Ghost, Core Fire Elemental, Ecto-Energy Levels normal and stabilized. The physical form has no lacerations or internal bruising. Skeletal system has no fractures or bruising. Subjects Condition Stable." The scanner said.

Once Danny was finished and pleased with the results. The whole room started spinning, the feeling of being drained and exhaustion finally took their toll on him. Not too long after Danny dropped the scanner and fell onto his bed, his head landing on Embers chest softly. Before he fully was unconscious he could have sworn he heard a heartbeat thumping as the moon fell to the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4: Burning with Life

**Alright everyone, as my new ritual before we start this story. I want to thank the new followers and reviewers that I been receiving recently. I didn't think that this story would get this popular in the week that I published it. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for your guy's support, so please keep it up. To the newcomers: bgc341, MadRequiem, wiseguy2415, ImplusivePage 84, and Phantom1234. I want to say welcome.**

 **If you enjoyed my last chapter then you're going to love what happens next.**

* * *

 ** _Clockworks Realm Hours Before Danny found Ember._**

 _Far within the deepest parts of the Ghost Zone, an area surrounded by floating gears and different devices of telling time were shown all over and all with a different time on each, but all synced down to the second. In the middle of it all was a Clock Tower, to the untrained eye, it was just an ordinary clock tower with a weird obsession with gears and clocks._

 _However, if you are still alive to see it, was a whole other world on the inside. The ghostly Clocktower homes one of the most powerful ghosts to ever wander the ghost zone, The master of Time. This ghost was, in fact, human at one point, although his identity as a mortal was taken from him after a millennium of preserving the natural order of time. as an apparition The Master of Time thought that the time was right for he to have a new identity, being called: The Master of Time wasn't cut out for him and it's a mouthful to say. After a year of deep meditation, he now dons the name Clockwork. A name that suits his title quiet well and his name brought great respect to all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone as a person to not anger, which was a hard task to do as he could see the conflict well before it happened._

 _That as Clockwork's greatest gifts, being able to view and control time. He viewed everything from the creation of the universe to how it will eventually end. Another of his gifts was that he was no longer affected by time. His ghost form had compensated by aging his body into a child, an adult, and an elder in a continuous loop._

 _With his gift of viewing the timeline, he witnessed the origin of the first half-ghost in existence, Vladimir Masters and his eventual downfall. This half-ghost wasn't the only one to follow, he saw the creation of the earth's protector. A young fourteen-year-old boy, Daniel James Fenton who accidentally activated a man-made ghost portal by the very humans who helped create the first half-ghost. Clockwork observed the young Danny Phantom and his path of what the humans call a 'Superhero', the good and the bad. It was however when he observed the teen's future that a test had to be taken, to prove the observers wrong. The observers were the ghostly recorders of all time and it was the young Phantoms destiny to destroy the would he tried to protect._

 _Clockwork found something within the human that he found fascinating, humanity. Taking it in his hands he sought out the young child and tamper with time to meet his needs. So, in turn, the young Phantom had captured his Ultimate Enemy and left him in the possession of the master of time. In the eyes of the observers, he had cheated when he saved the people that sparked the Dark one's creation with their passing. By doing so the young Phantoms future had now diverged, the dark future still a possibility with the dark one and a new future. A future that he couldn't see. All that Clockwork and the observers saw were Alternate futures for the young Phantom. Now they witness something that has never occurred before, rebirth._

 _Now the destiny of the two has changed from a possibility to something else entirely, predestination. A concept, long forgotten._

* * *

 _Back to Amity Park, Sunrise._

As quick as the night ended, the day had begun. The sun peaking off the horizon, making its way into the sky for the new day to begin. The light shined through the glass of Danny's room and into the eyes of a young woman laying on Danny's bed where Ember used to be.

The young woman had long, darker than the night sky hair, skin the color of glistening sand, and the body of a goddess; all in one young woman. When the light hit the young woman's eyes she started to awaken. Opening her eyes revealed two sky blue eyes that shined like diamonds. Her pain was all but a faded memory of a terrible nightmare.

"Where am I?" The young woman thought as she looked around the room. The room was unfamiliar, but at the same time, it felt safe and comforting.

Taking a calming breath, she felt something heavy on her chest. Looking down she saw the black hair of someone laying on her just above her exposed midriff next to her heart. Then she felt it, her heartbeat. She had a heartbeat.

The young woman placed her hand over her chest where her heart was and felt it, it was beating. She was alive. Then the memory of what occurred last night came back to her as she tried to sit up, holding her head in pain. She fights she had with the Halloween reject, Fright Knight and being saved by Danny. Then everything after that was a complete blank, she knew one thing though. The halfa ghost boy Danny Fenton looked cute when he was sleeping.

"Wait, where did that come from. I know that he has grown since our last fight and rather handsome. Uhh, I got to stop thinking that. Besides he has a girlfriend already, that goth chick who ruined my concert all those years ago. Why would he ever want to have a relationship with someone who almost tried to take over the world with their music and end his life? But why does it hurt so much that I actually want him to notice me?" Ember said as tears leaked from her face and onto the sleeping teen.

Danny felt something warm and wet hit his face, opening his eyes he saw that he was laying on something warm and soft. That all changed when he moved his eyes to see a woman's stomach and breasts staring right at him. Shocked and with a blush on his face, he quickly sprung out of the lap of the woman and fell to the floor on his bottom. Danny looked up to see a very beautiful woman sitting on his bed with tears in her eyes staring at him.

The two just sat there looking into each other's eyes for quite sometime before the young woman finally broke the ice.

"Are you okay Danny?" The young woman said.

After shaking his head and clearing his dry throat Danny finally spoke.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wait, who are you?" Danny asked.

"Oh come on baby-pop we've known each other for years. Maybe it's the fact that I'm now alive threw you off, but it's me Ember Mclain or at least that's who I was before this happened." Ember said.

"Ember, is that really you?" Danny asked questionably.

"It's me alright, the question is. How did I become like this?" Ember said her hands pointing down to her now human body.

Danny had to try not to drool at the sight of the attractive female standing in his room, his eyes wandering to her almost exposed chest.

"Dipstick, my eyes are up here!" Ember said annoyed, but with a slight tinge of red in her face of embarrassment.

Danny shook his head and brought his eyes back to Ember's.

"Sorry, to answer your question of why you look like that. I don't really know, well not 100% certain. I think it might have been something when I used my ghost wave to heal your wounds, let me run a quick test to see what happened." Danny said grabbing the scanner that fell on the floor.

Danny aimed the scanner at Ember, with the X-ray function still off still so no chance of last nights little mishap. Then he pressed a button and scanned himself with it.

"Why did you scan yourself, Danny?" Ember asked.

"Well if my theory is correct, I may have given you some of my human DNA in the wave by accident. But how is beyond me," Danny said.

"Wait, I may be a halfa like you?" Ember asked.

"It's possible, but I want to see if there's anything else," Danny said as the scanner pulled up a list of both subjects, Ember and then himself.

"Subject Halfa, Age 18, Core Ice Flame, Ecto Energy levels normal, Physical form No Damage, Skeletal System No Damage, Muscular System No Damage, Subject has Mid Morph DNA and life Essence of Daniel James Fenton, New Entry Added." The Phantom Scanner said as it read Embers results.

"Subject Halfa, Age 18, Core Ice, Ecto Energy Levels Normal, Physical Form No Damage, Skeletal System No Damage, Muscular System No Damage, Subjects hormone levels are above normal, Subject Daniel James Fenton condition: Ecto Split Occurred, New Entry Added." The Phantom Scanner said as it read Danny's results.

Both Ember and Danny were shocked, Ember was indeed a halfa. Her core was now an Ice Flame whatever that was, maybe she could use ice powers like Danny along with her Fire Element. Danny, however, had a major blush on his face, the device basically said that he was in love with Ember and Ember heard it. He had a confused look on his red face.

"What is an Ecto Split?" Danny said.

 _"It is time."_ Clockwork thought. **_(I know it's from The Lion King, but it fits so well I had to do it.)_**

 _"TIME OUT,"_ Clockwork said as he froze time and appeared in Danny's room. Placing a Time Medallion around Danny's neck, Danny became unfrozen and his ghost sense didn't go off for some reason.

"Clockwork, what are you doing here?" Danny said.

 _"I have witnessed similar events like this occur in many different timelines but with other women that you were affectionate with in the past with different outcomes. This wasn't in the possibilities._ " Clockwork said.

"Wait, are you saying that I changed my own future?" Danny said.

 _"No, as I said. This wasn't a possibility, it was predestination. Your future with Ember Mclain was destined to occur, the observers and I witnessed this event pass as it happened. We cannot see your future to this point."_ Clockwork said.

"So did I make Ember a Halfa by accident or was this predestined to happen?" Danny asked.

 _"You will realize your destiny soon and that my young friend is something only time can tell."_ Clockwork said as is took off Danny's Time medallion and had Danny frozen back in place before Clockwork even showed up.

 _"TIME IN,"_ Clockwork said as he disappeared back to his realm.

 _"Be careful my young friend, I cannot help you any more than I already have."_ Clockwork thought as he returned to his lair to watch the young humans.

Danny and Ember became unfrozen as time began to flow once again. Danny's ghost sense now going off.

"What's up Danny?" Ember said.

"Just had a little chat with the Ghost of Time," Danny said still trying to process what Clockwork meant by asking the right questions when the time is right.

"Really Clockwork? I don't believe it." Ember said. A second later, Embers new ghost sense went off, hers was a mix of white and blue.

"What was that?" Ember said.

"That was your ghost sense, it lets you know when a ghost is nearby. If you practice hard enough you can know which ghost is nearby by the ecto field they give off. Clockwork's isn't easy to pick up, but each ghost or now half-ghost as their own unique ecto field. I'm still working on it myself but I can definitely tell when the Box Ghost is nearby." Danny said.

"How?" Ember said.

"It's hard to explain, you just have this sensation that occurs with each different ghost. The Box ghost, for example, his ecto field gives off a weird scent, kind of like old cardboard. I think that whatever characteristic of each ghost is strongest, my ghost sense creates a scent for each to distinguish them." Danny said.

"Really, so if you had to guess. What would be mine? I mean my scent, I mean…." Ember said stammering.

"Well, I don't know. Your ghost scent may have changed if you are now a halfa like me. Let's see if you can transform into your ghost half." Danny said.

"How do I do that?" Ember asked.

"It's a feeling, try concentrating on your ghost energy and bring it out. Whenever I said "Going Ghost" It was a trigger for me to transform, Try it." Danny said.

"Alright, here goes. Going Ghost." Ember said coping Danny's trigger.

Danny saw two silver rings rise up and down Ember's body like when Danny would transform. Ember's hair became snow-white, still tied in a ponytail. Her new ghost costume looked similar to Danny's old costume except it was much more effeminate, really showing off her curves and feminine parts with modesty. The only differences were the shirt, the thigh-high boots, and the white letter A on her chest.

Her scent had definitely changed, usually when Ember was around Danny's ghost sense gave her the scent of burning embers mixed with roses. When his ghost sense when off now, her scent still had the rose-like smell to it, but now it was much stronger. Mixed with the roses was something entirely different that he couldn't distinguish, maybe in time, he will get it.

Danny was in shock by Embers ghost form. It looked nothing like he imagined, it looked way better. What was bothering him was the letter A on her chest.

"Ember, What was your name before you died?" Danny asked.

"My real name? It's been so long but I think it was.." Ember stopped when memories started coming back to her. Memories of when she was alive. Her name was.

"Amanda, my name is Amanda Emberaline McClain," Ember said.

"Amanda McClain, so what do you want me to call you then. Ember or Amanda?" Danny asked.

"Danny, I'm not sure. I've been Ember for so long, but since that now I'm alive, I want to have a human life again. I want to be Amanda McClain, but a different Amanda McClain then before I died." Amanda said getting a sad look on her face.

"You weren't always the confident rock star were you?" Danny said.

"No, when I was alive. I did play the guitar, but never went public about it and never once did I sing in large crowds. In many ways, I guess you and I were alike, I was a loner with only two real friends and a very jealous ex-boyfriend. My parents encouraged my music, but I never believed that they did." Amanda said.

"If you don't mind my asking and you don't have to answer this, but how did you die?" Danny said hitting a sore subject.

Amanda at first didn't want to tell Danny about her life, it wasn't his place to know. Then the thought of how kind he was for taking care of her and giving her back her life, even if she was now only half-human. She felt that she owed Danny the story of her life, he cared enough that she trusted him. So after taking a cleansing breath she stared Danny right in his astral blue eyes.

"This stays between us. Understand?!" Amanda said.

"Yes, I do. Amanda, I will not tell another soul, you have my word" Danny said crossing his heart and raising his right hand.

* * *

 **Wow, Ember is now a halfa! Danny seems to like the new Ember don't you think. What was Ember like when she was alive? Why does it seem that Clockwork is hiding something from Danny? Find out in the Next Chapter.**


	5. Chapter Five: From Dying Embers

**_Here it is everyone Amanda's life. Before the chapter starts, I want to say thank you to everyone that has been commenting and I'd like to welcome_** ** _xxayrtonxx._**

* * *

 ** _Amanda's POV_**

I remember, after all this time I remember my human life. I lived with my parents: Derrick and Abbigail McClain in our red, two-story house. It looked a bit worn down over the years but it was still home.

My Dad was built like the stick up his arse ghost Warden Walker just not as strict about punishment, he was strong and brave just like a hero would be. Mom was different, she wasn't all that strong but she could win any argument between dad and me, maybe that's why Dad married her. My dad had dark black hair and mom had almost brunette hair. While Dad's eyes were green, mom had light blue eyes like me. So I had a little bit of each of them with me and I was proud of it.

When I said Dad was a hero, I didn't mean like a war vet. Dad worked as a security guard for some computer company called Axion Labs, he also took care of the guard dogs and trained them to protect it along side him. I loved seeing the dogs, especially the cute puppies. I even got to name one of them, Cujo. I wasn't too big on animals, but Cujo became like a part of the family.

My Mom was a music teacher for the local elementary school and she could play almost any instrument she got her hands on, it was her gift for music that made me want to play in a band. On her days off she would teach me to play and read music, my favorite instrument was obviously the guitar. I practiced both day and night until I could play almost any song by heart. I so felt confident whenever I played. Mom loved teaching me and I loved my Mom and I had something to do together while Dad was at work. Then I when I turned sixteen my parents bought me my electric guitar, it was custom made to look like flames. The body entire thing was a dark purple with blue flame accents on the body.

At school, however, was a different story. I wasn't all that rich or popular so people would just push me aside to hang out with the self-righteous jerks of popular kids, well everyone except for my best friends. My friends were Katherine and Johnathan, but I'd like to call them Kitty and Johnny.

Kitty had very grayish looking hair that gave her a unique style and she loved wearing the latest fashion. She used to be a very popular girl before her parents got into a bad divorce and her Dad had left her and her mom for another woman across the seas. Eventually, she was no longer popular and she was just another face in the crowd like me, so after a while of talking and hanging out, we became friends.

Johnny on the other was a different story. Johnny was a tall blonde haired teen with the whole biker vibe about him. Johnny had it worse than kitty. Johnny's abusive parents kicked him out as soon as he turned 13 because they couldn't support him anymore, people started calling him Johnny 13 because he was so unlucky just to get him pissed. Thinking that he'd be bad luck for the rest of his life, almost drove him to suicide. He eventually found a home with his Uncle who was a motorcycle mechanic. If it wasn't for his Uncle, Johnny probably would've died a long time ago.

Now Johnny wasn't the best student and neither was I and almost would've failed. Then his life turned around, one day while Kitty and I were talking and doing a lame English assignment, the popular kids started messing with us harshly. It got so bad that they grabbed Kitty and almost took advantage of her. Johnny saw what was going on and punched to jock that was holding her in the jaw, then proceeded to beat the crap out of the other jocks. Being cowards of Johnny 13 they ran with their tails between their legs rushing towards the principal's office.

When Kitty and Johnny's eyes met, it was love at first sight. Of course, they were a bit dense, to begin with, but after a while, they became the power couple of the school. No one dared to mess with them. Johnny even went so far as to buy Kitty a promise ring to show that he was committed to her, even though he had the tendency to flirt with other women. Kitty would knock the sense back into him of course and they were together ever since when Johnny turned 17 he built his first motorcycle and got his license as a surprise for Kitty. He even gave Kitty and I rides to school. Johnny and I quickly became friends since he was dating my best friend, I did tell him that if he hurt kitty in any way. I'd end him, which didn't happen. So all got along just fine and were friends ever since. Our grades improving should it. We have each other's back through the good time and the bad.

Then I met him, Zachary Richfield. He was a quiet kind of short, blonde mohawked teen when he first came to Casper High, he didn't have any friends and the popular kids didn't welcome him into their little crew. So after Kitty introduced us to each other we became friends and a little while later we started going out. He was a musician who played the drums, so we jammed time to time. I soon introduced him to my parents a few months after we started going out and they didn't exactly approve because they felt there was something off about him, but I didn't care I just kept dating him anyway.

A few months later, about mid-September, I started seeing the real Zachary Richfield. He became very cold and angry and whenever I talked to people besides him and he really hated Kitty and Johnny. He was very distant with me and wouldn't return my calls or even go out to jam together. The worse of it all was when he almost forced me to move in with him and ditch my parents completely as he thought they were standing between him and me.

That's what really pissed me off. He was just a jealous boyfriend who didn't want anyone else having me in their life. l knew my Dad was right from the beginning but I just didn't listen. So I gave him the hardest slap I could across his face and told him that we were through, he didn't like that very much and tried to follow me. I rushed home to my parents crying my eyes out that some boy could ever come between my family and friends. He almost came into our house, but Dad kicked his can to the curb and warned him that the next time the police would be involved. I didn't see Zach for weeks and he didn't come to school so we all thought he moved away or quit school altogether. It wasn't the last I saw of him though.

When Kitty and Johnny found out that I dumped him, they were relieved that I wasn't with that dipstick. We came up with that name for him and people like him that pissed us off, it made us laugh on the inside. Then Kitty gave me the idea to use my music to get over Zach to start my career as a rock star. Johnny told me that a great Rockstar needs a great Rockstar name and look. When I mentioned that my love life was like a dying ember, Kitty told me to use just that: Ember. Ember, it fits so well and it's even in my name so it made it special. I started writing a song about how I would not let people forget my name when I sang, so I started writing my song "Remember". My life made a complete 180 after I broke up with Zach. Then came that day.

It was a very cold October Friday night, my parents had to pull a late-night shift at both the school and the computer company. So I was home alone, practicing my song "Remember" for hours. It was getting close to midnight so I decided to take a quick shower and grab a quick snack before going to bed. Before I could get back to bed, I heard glass breaking and smelled smoke coming from downstairs. When I rushed downstairs I saw my entire living room covered in flames, blocking my way out. I couldn't call for help because the phone was completely engulfed with flames. I ran back upstairs and back into my room, thinking I could crawl out the window to the roof before the whole house came down, but someone had boarded up my windows, blocking my only other exit.

I looked out the window to see Zach with an evil grin across his face holding a Molotov-cocktail and throwing it through the window and into my bedroom. The glass shattered all over my floor. I tried and tried but I couldn't put it out the roaring flames. As the flames grew higher and the lack of oxygen was in my lungs, I knew I was going to die. So I grabbed my guitar and started playing and singing my song as loud as I could, telling him that I would not be forgotten no matter what. As I played my song, I saw my life flash before my eyes, my parents, my friends, and even Zach. Pouring all my emotions out with each lyric and melody.

When I finished playing my song, I closed my eyes as the flames engulfed me as I burned to death. When I reopened my eyes I was no longer alive, I was dead. A ghost, my skin was pale like snow and my hair was now blue flames. I was dressed like a Rockstar I wanted to be with makeup and skull designed boots and belt. What was weird was that I had my guitar, but it looked completely different. It had strange knobs on it but was still the same guitar, I could feel it.

I could only watch from the night sky as my house burned down and my parents came home to see it burned down crying that I wasn't there, Zach long was gone. I wanted to show my parents that I was still there but something pulled me away, a green swirling portal dragged me in and I was thrown into a strange place called the Ghost Zone. A rock star diva ghost, Ember McClain was born and human girl Amanda Emberline McClain died.

I have my regrets. I didn't get to say goodbye to my parents telling them how much I loved them, I never got to see Kitty and Johnny get married as they planned, I never finished school, and my biggest regret, I never found true love.

Was I remembered?

* * *

 ** _Whoa, to think that an EX would go so far. The sad fact is that it really happens in the real world._**

 ** _Would you remember someone like this?_**

 ** _Please Review_**


	6. Update

**_Hey everyone._**

 ** _This is just an update to let everyone know the future of "When Cores Collide."_**

 ** _First off, I'm not ending this story anytime soon and will try to update this story when I can_** , **_my updates may be a bit staggered. So I may upload 1-2 chapters at a time._**

 ** _Secondly, I want to thank everyone who views, comments, likes, favorites and follows this story. I put all the new commenters and followers at the top of each new chapter as a welcome._** ** _I_** ** _will respond to any comments and questions you all have about this story._** ** _I welcome PM and will almost immediately respond. Just be sure to be nice and no asking anything personal questions about me, that my only two rules._** ** _(All the stuff I want you to know is on my profile and it's all 100% true)._**

 ** _Lastly, I'm in the making of a sequel to this story so be on the lookout. I will reveal the name at the end of "When Cores Collide."_**

 ** _Thank you all very much for supporting this story._**

 ** _(When Dreams Come True 996, Thanks for following me)_**

 ** _Next Update: Chapter Six-Rebirth From Ashes_**


	7. Chapter 6: Rebirth From Ashes

**_Sorry it took so long, but I'm back with a new chapter for all of you._**

 ** _Before you start chapter, I'd like welcome the following people to the:(insert drumroll here) Phamily!_**

 ** _That's right, I came up with a name for all of you that review, comment, follow, and favorite this story. So let's welcome: Envy20,rebelliousshays,Ybarra87, alock,Zenithz,skyknight9, uchiha cat, creativeSilence, and Sage Biju._** **_(If I missed anyone please let me know in the comments.)_**

 _ **Welcome to the Phamily all of you.**_

* * *

Danny listened intently to every word of Amanda's story, giving her all the time she needed and not interrupting to ask questions as this wasn't the time to do so. It didn't matter how long, even if it takes an eternity. Thanks to Jazz, her therapy sessions, and our long late-night talks. Danny knew that eventually Amanda will open up to him and when she did, he'll gladly listen with an open heart.

"It mustn't be easy for her right now, I know that talking about something like this is a really sore subject and even more so that she's regained her memories before she was Ember." Danny thought.

Danny never would've thought that he and Ember would have similar lives. He guessed after fighting her for almost two years made him forget to not judge a book, or in this case ghost by their cover. Well in his defense she did almost took over the world three times, given that he only stopped two of those attacks. Mom, Jazz, and Sam had to take over since his Dad took him on that really awkward Father-Son bonding fishing trip on Lake Eerie. Then after the Diasterroid she just seemed to not fight him as often and then not at all.

It was eerily quiet in the dawn-touched room as Amanda finished her story, the heartbroken tears that she tried so hard to repress began to form in her once beautiful eyes, now giving them a light crimson tint. She couldn't meet Danny's gaze, as the horrible memory of her death now returned making it difficult to face him.

Danny, on the other hand, was in complete shock and no it wasn't from hearing about her family and friends. Her family sounded like very nice people and he was glad that she had true friends as he does.

No, It was how horrified he was that a monster like that Zach was to her. He didn't deserve to be called a human being, it was a disgrace to all the good samaritans and people left in the world. The very thought of that name now left a very awful taste in his mouth. When he saw the tears start to form in Amanda's eyes something inside of Danny broke in pieces and his eyes shut tightly as a mental image of Amanda dying was now stained in his memory.

Years ago he promised to never use his ghost-powers for his own wicked desires, at the risk of becoming his ultimate nightmare. Danny now had only two things on his mind: REVENGE and RAGE.

Danny wanted nothing more than to find the S.O.B jealous ex-boyfriend and make him suffer for not only trying to ruin Amanda's life but for being the cause of her tragic end. Then he'd go into the Ghost Zone and end his pathetic existence permanently. Danny became so enraged that his eyes flashed not the radioactive green, but a solid icy white as his ecto-aura now began to flare up in the same color.

It took a lot to get Danny this mad and very few had seen him mad before, but this was far beyond his normal level headed anger, and with his powers being more powerful than ever it was getting hard to keep them under control at this moment. That was until he reopened his eyes and gazed at the tears on Amanda's face. He saw them cascade down the sides of her face, ruining the little makeup she had on from the night before.

Seeing her tears began to quell the inner fire of the burning rage within his soul and melt the ice that almost encased his heart. Him losing it wouldn't help Amanda in any way, not yet anyway. He had questions that he wanted answers to, but he'd save them for another time. Taking a calm breath he moved closer to Amanda and placed one of his hands gently on her shoulder.

Feeling a firm hand on her shoulder Amanda brought teary-eyed gaze to Danny's eyes and the smile on his face. Danny took free his hand and brought it up to Amanda's face, stoping as to silently ask for permission before touching her face. When she didn't flinch or move away he gently took his thumb and wiped the tears from her soft cheeks and face, being careful to not get any makeup in her eyes. Once he managed to remove most of the tears and makeup he brought both his hands to her face and looked her right in her beautiful eyes.

"Amanda, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you something as personal as how you died and now having you remember it like happened yesterday. I hope you can forgive me." Danny said.

Amanda felt the sincerity of Danny's voice and how genuine he was with her, there was no deception to his tone. Every word that he said seemed to come from his heart. It wasn't fake like those teen drama shows that she and Kitty would watch in her realm.

"Danny I…" Amanda was suddenly hushed when Danny brought himself closer to her, wrapped his arms around her. Then gently pulling her towards his chest.

Amanda felt the comfort of Danny's hug overwhelm her. Danny was so warm and kind to her, even though they once were enemies in the past, he accepted her. The walls around her emotions finally collapsed and all the emotions she has bottled down outburst.

All the anguish and grief that she has had over the years pouring out of her, tears began to fill her eyes once again, her chest became tighter, and her breathing ragged. She quickly wrapped her arm's around Danny with a tender hug of her own, her new tears mixed with remaining makeup on her face and fell onto Danny's shirt.

She grasped the back of Danny's shirt tightly, her nails gripped into his back and latched on with little resistance of letting, her knuckles turning snow-white from the unbreakable vice grip she had on it. Danny felt the piercing sting of pain hit him hard. It may have hurt him doing this, but it doesn't compare to the pain and suffering that she has gone through. Luckily his ghost-powers helped with the healing, but even when they fade away he will still feel them. There was no way in heck that he is going to forget this day.

The two continued this moment for about half an hour, by this time Amanda's tears had stopped and now left red tear stains on her face. Her ragged breathing was also calmer. Danny opened his eyes to see Amanda's face looking a lot more calm as well, she almost looked content where she was at.

Here he is holding one of his ex-ghost rivals in his arms and she returning his embrace. Danny smiled that he is able to give the comfort that she needs now and probably in the future in event of emotional relapse. He didn't know what it was that gave her the courage to tell her story to him, but he was grateful that she did.

Amanda felt the warmth of Danny's body wrapping around her like a security blanket. She felt safe being in his strong arms. She could feel every defining muscle of Danny's chest and back. She wondered how the rest of him would feel under her touch and how far it would get to. Her face turned bright red at the thought.

"No,no,no,no,no. I can't be enjoying this, but why does it feel so wrong not to." Amanda thought.

Danny saw that Amanda's face was now bright cherry red, he wasn't as dense now as he was when he was younger. He was making her blush or she was thinking of something making her blush this bad. Not wanting to get her riled up, he thought playing dumb would be better.

"Amanda, are you okay. You're looking a bit red, are you getting sick?" Danny said with a fake worried look on his face.

Amanda pulled away from Danny and turned her back towards him. Already regretting it as the warmth she got from Danny had left her once she let go.

"I'm fine baby-pop, it's just hot in here that's all," Amanda said with a little bit of false anger behind her tone.

"Alright, whatever you say," Danny said in mock-defeat.

It wasn't too long when Danny and Amanda heard both their stomachs growling at the exact same time. Danny now was the embarrassed one, here they were just a few minutes after their little moment and he has to ruin it by being hungry. Luckily he wasn't the only one. Looking at his alarm clock, it read 6:47 am and since he was up anyway, having breakfast sounded really good right about now.

Standing up and stretching a bit, he turned back towards Amanda. A genuine smile on his face.

"I don't know about you, but I could seriously go for a bite to eat right about now. What do you think?" Danny said.

Amanda turned back to Danny, her blush no longer visible. She reached out a hand towards Danny as it was kind of hard to used to being alive once again and gravity once again being her worst enemy.

"A little help here baby-pop," Amanda said.

"She must be feeling a little bit better for her to start calling me by that nickname." Danny thought as he reached his hand out towards Amanda's.

However before he reached her hand, Amanda's hand became intangible, then invisible and finally see-through.

"What's happening, why can't I control my ghost powers as I should?" Amanda asked looking at her hand.

Danny felt nostalgia as he brought his hand back towards him. This was exactly what happened to him when he first became half-ghost. Well apart from being a full ghost-like Amanda had been.

"Amanda, I think your ghost powers are now hindered because of your human half. Your body isn't used to handling ecto-energy like from when you were a full ghost. So your powers may be a bit spotty at first." Danny said.

"It's not like you had any trouble from when you fought me or any of the other ghosts in the Ghost Zone," Amanda said.

Danny just laughed at this, holding his sides a bit.

"What's so funny?!" Amanda said with a pout.

"Oh, you have no idea. If it wasn't for my friends, I would've probably not have made it this far.I cannot tell you how many times used my powers by accident and almost exposed my secret to my parents." Danny said wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Then how do I control my powers again," Amanda said.

"I think that all you need is a good training session to help you get back in control of your powers and even possible new powers that you may have." Danny said.

"New powers, what do you mean by...wait my core is no longer a flame core. It was what an Ice Flame Core, that must mean I can use Ice-based attacks as you can." Amanda said.

"Yeah, but we won't know until your powers develop more. But for right now, let's just keep your body solid. It helps if you think of something solid for a while and then once you get the hang of it your body will do it on command." Danny said.

"Something solid huh, like Danny's chest." Amanda thought.

Her face turned slightly red again, but not as noticeable since her face was still red. Surprisingly her hand came back to being solid as did the rest of her body, she felt more whole than before.

"Great Amanda, it looks like you got the hang of it. Out of curiosity. What are you thinking of?" Danny asked.

Amanda wasn't prepared for that question. She knew the answer, but it was too embarrassing to admit.

"It was...um, a...a tree. Yeah, a tree. That was it." Amanda lied.

"A tree, makes sense. Alright, just keep thinking of that tree for a while and you'll be alright. Now, how about that breakfast?" Danny said reaching out his hand again.

Amanda's face was still red, but she grasped Danny's hand. That warmth and comfort were brought back to her as she stood up on her own two feet and closed her hand around Danny's. She was a bit unstable, but Danny helped her get her balance back.

"There you go. You got it?" Danny said still holding Amanda's hand.

"Sort of, I still feel a bit uneasy," Amanda said.

"Don't worry, we'll take it nice and easy. I won't let go until you tell me to alright." Danny said.

"O-okay, thanks," Amanda said with a stammer.

"No problem," Danny said beaming a smile.

Danny looked Amanda all over to make sure she wasn't shaking or uneasy, trying again to not stare too long at her more, womanly parts. That's when he realized the both of them could use a good shower, they were still a mess from last night.

"Hey Amanda, do you want to take a shower," Danny said, then instantly turned a very dark red.

"What?!" Amanda asked in shock, her face turning even red.

"Wait, that's not I meant. I mean do you want to take a shower by yourself, not with me obviously. I just thought that we both are a mess and….I uhh." Danny rambled on nervously.

Amanda giggled at Danny's attempt of chivalry. It was cute seeing the Ghost Hero ramble on like a nervous wreck. So to silence him, she placed a finger up to his lips.

"It's alright baby-pop, you don't have to try so hard. A shower sounds really great, but I don't have any other clothes to change into and from your face, I don't think you can handle the clothes I have on much longer. Was this apart of your big plan, you naughty boy Daniel Fenton." Amanda said teasing pulling her hand back down.

Danny couldn't come up with anything quick enough, his face turned even darker and her even using his full name threw him off. Amanda started busting out laughing at his face.

"Hey!" Danny said.

"Oh come on baby-pop, I'm just teasing you. You really need to loosen up once and awhile." Amanda said.

Danny took a breath and tried to bring his red face back down. He really needs to step up his game in order to keep up with Amanda and her teasing or else he may eventually faint from all this. If she thinks she one this war, she was far off, and how he was going to get her back he didn't have a plan for.

She was right though, she didn't have any other clothes with her. So he started leading Amanda towards his older sisters room, which was mostly barren except for her twin-sized bed. Jazz took most of her things to Yale. Dany opened the door and led Amanda to the bed and have her sit down.

"Well, for now, my sister's clothes should fit. Lucky she didn't take all of her clothes with her just in case she wanted to visit me. If they don't then we'll go shopping later to buy you some new clothes." Danny said walking over toward the dresser.

"Don't you mean to visit you and your parents, wait where are they?" Amanda asked.

While Danny was looking for some comfortable clothes for Amanda to wear and not trying to imagine what they'd look like on her without blushing.

"In order, it's just me living here. My parents left me the house, lab, and opscenter when they left for washington a few months back, they do still check in and visit like Jazz sometimes. They set me up with a trust fund to help keep me financially secure and not living on the streets. I used part of the money to start investing in the stock markets with Tucker's help and I also have royalty rights with all Danny Phantom merchandise. I earn about half a million alone with merchandise and about another twenty-thousand from stock monthly." Danny said.

"You're rich!" Amanda said.

"I am, but I put most of the money I make goes into helping people and donating to worthy causes. It still leaves me with more than enough to get buy." Danny said.

"Like what?" Amanda asked.

"I'll tell you later, but first let's get you some clothes," Danny said grabbing one of Jazz's short sleeve, light red, v-neck shirts, and faded blue jeans.

The only things he didn't grab was her underwear and bra. It was embarrassing as it was disturbing. Danny handed Amanda the clothes, they weren't exactly her style but the were clean and not torn. She did notice it wasn't the complete set.

"I think you forgot a few things," Amanda said.

"I know, I these are kind of my sister's clothes and it's kind of weird for me to go through her underwear drawer. Picking out a shirt and jeans is easy, but it kinda weird when you touch someone else's underwear without their permission. Since your a girl, it's kind of alright. I'm sure Jazz will understand that's for a person in need of a change of clothes." Danny said.

"That does make sense, besides t's only temporary right. It's not like I'm going to be wearing nothing but your sister's clothes all day." Amanda said.

"Can you stand up?" Danny said.

"I think so, Danny," Amanda said.

Amanda got up slowly and after a little wobble and regaining her balance, she stood and walked over towards Jazz's dresser. Danny moved out of her way with his back turned.

Amanda opened the drawer and saw that the older Fenton had quite the selection to choose from. All in an array of different colors and designs, when she went more towards the back. She found some more adult modest looking underwear. They were simple black, lace underwear and a matching bra to match.

"Wonder how Danny would react if he saw these?" Amanda thought.

"You found the ones you like Amanda?" Danny asked.

Amanda decided to pick out the more modest underwear and picked the matching bra to match. She was amazed at how a gentleman Danny was for respecting his sisters privacy and her own.

"Yeah, I got them. Tell your sister thanks for me will you?" Amanda asked.

"No problem, I'll show you to the bathroom. My mom and Jazz used the one up here so it should have all the soaps and whatever you need." Danny said as he reached his hand back towards Amanda. He knew she could walk, but he liked holding Amanda's hand.

Amanda took his hand as he led her towards the upstairs bathroom, just two doors down from the room. Danny opened the door to reveal the dark bathroom. When Danny flipped the light switch, Amanda walked in awe.

The bathroom itself was done in small white and gray tiles arranged in a diagonal pattern, the cabinet was all gray with two white doors and the counter was done in polished blue marble. The sink was metal as were the fixtures. The privacy glass shower made the room complete.

"This is just the upstairs bathroom!" Amanda said.

"As I said, this was only used by my mom and sister so my Dad went all out for it. Don't know why the privacy glass though, must've been my mom's idea." Danny said.

"This is just amazing," Amanda said.

"Glad you like it, so the towels are under the left side of the cabinet and the soaps and shampoos are on the right side. There should be a few extra toothbrushes, toothpaste, and hairbrushes there too so help yourself." Danny said walking away from the bathroom and back to the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Amanda asked.

"Back to my room to grab a change of clothes, your not the only one who needs to take a shower you know. I'll be downstairs when I'm done and when you're done I'll meet you in the living room." Danny said.

"Alright and Danny?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

Amanda approached Danny and gave a warm hug.

"Thank you, for everything. I know we didn't exactly get off to the best foot, but I'm so glad I met you." Amanda said giving Danny a quick peck on the cheek, walked back from him, and closed the door. Leaving a very stunned Danny behind the door and an embarrassed Amanda on the other side.

"Did I/she just kiss him/me." Danny and Amanda thought.

* * *

 ** _Well, it looks like feelings between the two are being shown, let's just hope they realize their feelings before it's too late._**

 ** _Next Chapter: Chapter Seven Rekindled and Reunited_**

 ** _Please review and Comment._**


	8. Chapter 7:Rekindled and Reunited Part 1

_**Before this chapter starts, I want to shout out the following people to the Phamily: agitofang666 and breaker101, Yuuk, Lenov0, AvatarWan418,Crash22682000, Phoenixflames9, sd328, . .10**_ _ **, SuperNinja94, and NightShadow9558. Welcome everyone.**_

 _ **To those who keep on reviewing my chapters I say thank you and for helping me be a better writer.**_

 _ **So without further delay, Here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

Danny has seen and dealt with a lot of things in the past: bullying, becoming half ghost, protecting Amity park from ghost attacks, being hunted, altering reality, changing time, and saving the world from certain doom. Yet, there was nothing he could do when Amanda placed her warm lips on his face. He just froze completely with a pink tinge across his face, eyes wide open.

At the moment her soft lips touched his face; you know how people say that their hearts skipped a beat. Well when your part ghost it actually happens and it's a scary feeling for Danny when it does. It took the door closing for him to come back from his almost comatose state, his heart now beating twice as fast.

Danny put a hand to his cheek, he could still feel her soft lips on it and their warmth.

"So soft." Danny thought as he walked away from the bathroom door.

When Amanda heard Danny's footsteps walk away, she slide down the bathroom door with her face all flush and her hand on her lips.

"Oh my gosh, why did I kiss Danny. I mean he was my worst enemy and now here I am kissing him on the cheek like some teenage schoolgirl. What is wrong with me?!" Amanda said.

Amanda stood up and saw herself in the bathroom mirror.

"Wait, I'm not Ember McLain anymore. I have no reason to hate him anymore, he's done nothing but help me out, and he didn't turn me away, even after all that I have done in the past. It may not mean much coming from me now, but I need to apologize." Amanda said her hand reaching for the doorknob.

However before her hands even touched the doorknob, she looked at herself again in the mirror, her eyes went wide at the state her clothes were in. All tattered and filthy. Giving herself a quick sniff she found out that she didn't exactly smell like roses.

"Maybe after a quick shower, I'll apologize to Danny." Amanda thought.

Amanda walked towards the shower and dainty turned on the showerhead, feeling the rushing waters for the perfect temperature. After a bit of trial and error, she found the perfect temperature for herself. It wasn't boiling hot or ice cold. It was like a warm summer shower during the middle of the day, refreshing to the touch. She found the shampoo and soaps that Danny said were underneath the sink cabinets and an unused exfoliator, along with it's matching back brush. Then the towels, they may be pink but they were clean and very fluffy. She grabbed two; one for her hair, the other for her body.

She became nervous as she began to strip out of her clothes. Ghosts can freely change their clothing if they so wish, but it wasn't a complete change. It took energy to maintain the change so at night most ghosts release that energy and the clothes they made turned back into the original clothes. The only exception is that ghosts who have grown more powerful can do it at will. A good example would be Technus the so-called master of technology that can't even get basic cable TV to work in the ghost zone.

The clothes that she originally wore were now changed, lost forever. They became like a second skin to her and it now felt strange to remove them. She was careful as to not ruin them any more than they already were. Once she was down to her underwear and bra, she looked herself in the mirror with her old clothes in hand. Her injuries from the night before were gone and her skin as flawless like pure water.

"Goodbye Ember McLain," Amanda said as she placed her old clothes carefully on the bathroom counter. Her hands reached towards the hair tie and untied it. Letting her long dark locks flow.

Amanda then stripped out of her underwear, unclipped her bra, and walked into the shower. The warm water slowly calming her down and for the first time in ages, she felt at peace. She started to hum to the tune of her song, Remember.

 ** _(Back to Danny now in his room, nervously picking out some new clothes out of his closet.)_**

"Get a grip Fenton, it's not like you haven't been kissed by a girl before. Just not someone as beautiful as Amanda. What am I thinking, we used to be enemies for crying out loud, it's not like I can say: "Amanda I really like you, would you go out with me." She'd probably laugh in my face and I'd be back where I was before, alone." Danny thought with a frown on his face.

Danny's wardrobe has changed over the years, he only wore those baggy clothes as to not raise suspicion about his ghost training in the past. Now he had more of a selection for every occasion, from a formal gathering to a nice walk in the park. Don't get him wrong, he still loved his classic style. Just now that his body has changed dramatically, his old clothes are now skin tight and that made the Phans go crazy.

Seeing as he had a very beautiful guest in his house, the whole not wearing a shirt couldn't work out. So he grabbed out one of his designer short sleeve, white V-neck T's with the Danny Phantom Logo covering most of the shirt at an angle. The logo was all black of course. Along with the shirt he grabbed a pair of faded denim blue jeans.

"These will work," Danny said as closed his closet.

Walking over to his small, dark blue dresser, he pulled out a pair of white socks and grey boxers. He got rid of the red polka dot ones after that little incident with Vortex and the media years ago. Closing the dresser, he walked back towards his bed and sat down. He looked over on his nightstand to see that his cellphone had a new message on it from Tucker, late last night.

Hey dude, I know this late and all, but what about you come by my office tomorrow at Lunch. If you don't get pulled over by your screaming Phans LOL. I also wanna catch up, it feels like we haven't hung out in years.

Danny looked over the message, Tucker was right. It has been a long time since he and Tucker had hung out. With him patrolling the city and Tucker's responsibility to Amity Park as Mayor. There was a problem, he couldn't leave Amanda right now. It wouldn't be right to her. Who knows who or what could attack her if he wasn't there.

"Maybe Tucker will take a rain check," Danny said as he was about to reply back to Tucker.

Danny struggled to type out his message to Tucker. As hard as he tried, he couldn't force himself to type out:" I can't sorry, busy." This would be the only time that he and Tucker could hang out before re-elections came up next month and tucker would be swamped. Then an idea came to mind.

"Why not I bring her with me, I'm sure Tucker won't mind and he might be able to help." Danny thought.

Danny put his phone back on the nightstand, then proceeded over to his bedroom door and out to the half-lit hallway. Pictures of the family and his friends on the walls from the years. When he passed the upstairs bathroom, he caught ear of Amanda's voice over the rushing water of the shower. Curiosity got the better of him as he placed an ear up to the door, to hear a familiar tune from the other side.

"She could make angels weep," Danny said.

After a while, Danny stopped listening and proceeded slowly down the hall to the flight of stairs. The sound of Amanda's voice playing over and over in his head like a song on replay. Eventually, he caught himself humming the tune all the way down the stairs and to the downstairs bathroom door.

Danny opened the door to reveal a mid-tone gray tiled bathroom and white laminate tile flooring. The difference between the upstairs bathroom and the downstairs was the jacuzzi spa tub separate from the shower. His father loved his weekend baths and with that large grant that the Fenton's got from the government, Danny's father put some of it towards a renovated bathroom just for Danny and himself since the girls took over the upstairs bathroom ages ago. So that bathtub was just one of the many additions that he and Danny made to the unused guest bathroom.

The cabinets were a nice dark stain wood veneer with dark marble counter and sinks. The shower was much like the upstairs except it had one-way glass from the inside, meaning that no one could sneak a peek at Danny if they somehow got through the Fenton Security System or F.S.S for short.

Stripping out of his day-old clothes, Danny briskly walked into the shower and turned on the water to the coldest he could get. He did this for two reasons, one to wake up, the another to extinguish the blush on his face and the blood that ran south. His body could handle the cold better than warm anyway with his ice core training.

Once the cold water hit his skin, he let out a little yelp from the sheer coldness of the water and his body adjusted.

"Oh man, that helped!" Danny said.

Danny grabbed his body wash and shampoo he had in the shower and quickly lathered up and washed his hair. After rinsing off and turning off the water. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a nearby cerulean blue towel around his waist. Walking up to the wall-mounted mirror, he got a good look at himself and marveled at the change to his body over the years.

After a while of flexing like an idiot at himself at his physique. Laughing at himself, he quickly went intangible while leaving his hands solid on the towel. All the water fell off and down the storm drain and he was instantly dry. Whatever was left he used the towel to finish off.

Once he was good and dry, he put on some antiperspirant deodorant and got dressed almost instantly. Ruffling his hair to his normal style he gathered his clothes and put them in the hamper for tomorrow. His stomach then growled from hunger.

"Alright, now for some breakfast," Danny said as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the upstairs bathroom, Amanda was just about finished with her shower, giving her hair another good wash and rinse before she was done. Turning off the water and grabbing one of the towels she left out, she wrapped herself with it and the other into a makeshift turban for her long hair.

The steam coming from the shower was little, but enough to fog up the mirror. Using her hand she wiped away some of the steam to reveal the new Amanda McLain. She didn't recognize herself without the makeup.

"Whoa!" Amanda said checking herself out in the mirror.

After gazing at herself for a bit, she decided it was about time to get dried off and dressed. Using the nearby hair dryer, she brushed and dried her hair till it flowed like water and soft to the touch. Opening up a pack of hair ties, she put her hair into her signature ponytail since her hair was too long to let it down.

"I guess after having flaming hair that stood up by itself my real hair would be longer." Amanda thought as she saw her hair fall down, reaching the middle of her back.

Amanda eventually got dressed, however, Danny's sister's clothes were a bit snug in some areas of her chest and rear. They really showed off her gorgeous body, highlighting all of her natural curves and form. Amanda looked at herself in the mirror to in awe at herself. After a few minutes of staring she smelled something good coming from downstairs, her stomach rumbled.

"Wonder what Danny's making, smells great." Amanda thought as she made it towards the bathroom door before she opened it she looked back and she could have sworn she saw her old ghost rocker self wearing her old clothes staring back at her with a smirk on her face. Rubbing her eyes, she was gone.

"Okay, that was weird," Amanda said as she walked out the door, following the smell of food downstairs, and into the kitchen where she saw Danny cooking on the stovetop.

Danny heard Amanda's footsteps and turned around to see Amanda, glowing with an angelic aura. Each of her steps was like those slow-motion glamour shots of supermodels on the runway. He didn't dare blink, not wanting to miss a single breathtaking second of Amanda's beauty.

Amanda walked up to Danny who was still in his own little fantasy world. She tried getting his attention by waving a hand in front of his face, but sadly it didn't work. Then she tried poking him, he didn't flinch or react. Then an idea came to mind. Focusing her ecto-energy she transformed into her new ghost half, which did the trick as Danny's ghost sense went off and he startled awake.

"Huh, what!" Danny exclaimed, shook his head, and got into a fighting stance.

"Glad to have you back Baby-pop," Amanda said turning back into her human form, a bit dizzy from the transformation.

"Amanda." Danny cleared his throat trying to regain his cool.

"The one and only, so what 'cha making?" Amanda asked, looking over at the array of food that he was preparing.

"Well, I thought that since your going to need your strength back and your now human again, I think a nice breakfast was the way to go. So I have some bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and blueberry muffins going." Danny said.

"Since when do you know how to cook?" Amanda asked.

"When growing up with parents who can make hot-dogs come to life, you tend to be a quick learner," Danny said.

"There's no way that happened," Amanda said.

"Oh it did, you can ask my sister," Danny said turning around stirring his eggs and flipping over his bacon and hash browns.

"Can I help with anything, I was pretty good cook myself," Amanda said.

Danny thought about it for a minute than an idea came to mind.

"Well, I'm having trouble deciding on something else to go with this big meal. You have an idea of what can go with this?" Danny asked.

Amanda thought about it, then a memory of her old life came back to her.

 ** _Flashback-Amanda's POV_**

 ** _"Good morning sweetie, I made your favorite. Chocolate Chip Pancakes with extra chocolate." Mom said with a smile handing me my plate._**

 ** _"Thanks, Mom," I said._**

 ** _"You'd better hurry, you're going to be late," Dad said swiping one of my pancakes with his fork._**

 ** _"Dad!" Amanda said._**

 ** _"What, you didn't think your the only one who loves these. Why these pancakes are what brought me and your mother together. Ain't that right hun?" Dad said._**

 ** _"That and a couple of other things." Mom said handing Dad a cup of coffee._**

 ** _Dad looked at his watch and stood up. Grabbing his cup._**

 ** _"I got to get down to the office, they want us to make sure that nothing happens to this new invention that some inventor is bringing in. The guy may be a brilliant technician if he wasn't such a loon." Dad said putting on his security jacket._**

 ** _"What's the guy's name?" I asked._**

 ** _"Nicolai Tech-something, oh well. I'm just get paid to protect stuff, not worry about names." Dad said._**

 ** _"Well, you have a good day and drive safe." Mom said._**

 ** _"You know I will," Dad said._**

 ** _Mom and dad shared a quick kiss as Dad walked out the door, not before running back to my plate and snatching another pancake._**

 ** _"DAD!" I exclaimed as Mom started laughing._**

 ** _Flashback End_**

Amanda giggled quietly at her memory. Then it hit her.

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes," Amanda said quietly with a smile on her face.

Danny tilted his head in confusion, not catching a word that Amanda said.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes, you asked for something else to make along with breakfast. So why not chocolate chip pancakes. My mom used to make them for me for breakfast, so can we have them please Danny." Amanda asked.

Danny smiled, Amanda was starting to remember the good about her life and that put a smile on his face. He was also kind of surprised, even though his Mom could burn water. Her pancakes were somehow always the best, he hasn't made chocolate chip ones before but he was willing to try. He has made pancakes before, but he didn't know how to make chocolate chip ones.

"Sure but I do have one small problem," Danny said.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"Well, it's just that. I can cook, but I've never in my life made chocolate chip pancakes. My mom, now she can make pancakes." Danny said.

"So you can cook all this, but can't make something as simple as pancakes. I guess even the great Hero of the ghost zone can't do everything. Don't worry Baby-pop, I can show you." Amanda said standing up and walking towards the fridge.

Danny was amazed at how quickly Amanda prepped everything from the ingredients to the pan like it was second nature. Of course, she had to ask where everything was and had him get some of the items she couldn't reach. Once they were done, they had out the flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, vanilla extract, eggs, milk, and most important ingredient of all, the dark chocolate chips all ready to go. She told him exactly how much of each ingredient to use and how to do it with perfect accuracy. In minutes they had perfect pancake batter all ready to go and a hot pan to work with.

"Alright now for the fun part, cooking them," Amanda said.

"Show me," Danny said.

For the next five minutes, Amanda showed Danny how to make the perfect pancake. Of course, there were a few mishaps along the way, but Danny eventually made six perfect pancakes he and Amanda would be proud of. Fluffy and that nice golden brown, the chocolate chip aroma filled the kitchen with their sweet scent, mixed with the mouth-watering smell of delicious food Danny had been making earlier.

A couple of minutes later, Danny had plated everything else and set it on the table with Amanda's help. The blueberry muffins came out if the oven all hot fluffy. Placing them to cool, he headed to the fridge and pulled out a carton of Orange Juice. Setting it on the table, he walked over back the cabinet to grab a couple of glass mugs, one dark blue and the other a cream-colored. Putting the glasses down he poured himself and Amanda some orange juice.

Looking over his spread, he thinks he's forgetting something. All the food was there, the plates, silverware, and cups. Yet something was missing, then it clicked. What good were pancakes without maple syrup? So he quickly walked to the pantry and pulled out the small bottle of Mrs. Butterworth's he had left, just about three-quarters full.

"Here we are, now we can eat," Danny said with a smile.

"Tell him!" Amanda thought.

"Actually Danny there's something else," Amanda said with a nervous look on her face.

"What, we have everything. Unless your not a fan of the orange juice. I can make a fresh pot of coffee if you like." Danny said.

"It's not that, Danny. I'm- I'm sorry." Amanda said.

"Sorry, for what?" Danny asked.

"For everything, our fights, trying to take over the world twice, and for all the times I put your friends and family in danger. I'm sorry Danny." Amanda finished looking down at the ground.

Danny looked at Amanda and was surprised, she was actually apologizing to him. Something he never thought he'd hear and she actually meant it. Hearing her sincerity and asking for redemption made him smile. She was actually wanting to change and this apology was the perfect way to bury the old ghostly hatchet. He walked up to Amanda and placed on of his hands on her shoulder and the other cupped her chin so that she faced him.

"I forgive you, I can tell that you're meaning every word. Amanda, you may have done some not so nice things in the past as Ember McLain, but that doesn't make you a bad person. Sure you wanted to make the world love your music, but that's every singer's goal. You may have used some mind control to do it, but even after people still love your music. I'm no exception." Danny said.

"Really, you like my music?" Amanda asked.

"Of course, you can't hate a good song just because of who wrote it. Well, except if that person was found guilty of stealing the song from another band." Danny said taking his hand away from both her face and shoulder.

"Yeah, no one like their songs taken. That's why I write my own." Amanda said smiling.

"Good, now let's forget the past and start over," Danny said as he cleared his throat.

"Hi my name is Daniel James Fenton, but everyone calls me Danny. I'm eighteen years old, oh I'm also the world wide superhero Danny Phantom, but that's a big secret and you can't tell anyone. Who are you?" Danny asked playfully.

Amanda giggled at Danny's little scene, he really wanted to start over. So she decided to play along and reintroduce herself.

"Hi Danny, my name is Amanda Emberline McLain, but you can just call me Amanda, I'm also eighteen years old. Wow, you're really you're a superhero, that's cool. Don't worry I can keep a secret." Amanda said a straight face.

The two started busting up laughing at their little scene they put on. Amanda was holding her sides like they were going to split and Danny was keeled over laughing. Once they finally go that out of their systems, Danny approached Amanda and gave her a warm hug.

"I'm glad to meet you, Amanda McLain," Danny said.

Amanda returned his hug with one of her own.

"Same here, Danny Fenton," Amanda said.

The two stayed like this for only a brief moment before Danny's stomach rumbled. So he gently let Amanda go and with a slight blush on his face.

"Hey let's not waste all this good food, let's eat. Then we can start your ghost training." Danny said.

"Alright and Danny?" Amanda said.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"Thank you," Amanda said.

"You're welcome," Danny said.

Danny being the gentleman he was, he walked Amanda to her chair and pulled it out for her. Once she sat down Danny pushed her in a bit before going over to his chair and sitting down. Once he was sitting down they began to make their plates by grabbing a little bit of everything off the table. Danny took his first bite into the chocolate chip pancakes, oh they melted in his mouth before he could even begin to chew.

After a few minutes of eating and light conversation, being awkward as it was. Danny began gathering the dishes and whatever was leftover, mainly the muffins and some of the eggs and bacon. Amanda wanted to help so she took over the job of washing the dishes except for the cast iron skillet. Doing the dishes was easy thanks to the Fenton Dishwasher. Danny said it would clean everything from dried-on food to ectoplasm. A little joke from his parents when they built it since day old fudge doesn't want to come off by normal means. She managed to figure out how to use it with little help from Danny.

After they were done, Danny wiped off the stove-top, cleaned and seasoned the cast iron pan, and lastly dried his hands at a job well done. It was just like he and Amanda were a newlywed couple in their first house, celebrating their first real day of living together. Danny shook at the thought with a mild tinge of red on his cheeks, however, Amanda was thinking the same thing. Looking at the clock, it read 8:23 am, so they had a couple of hours to do some training before Danny wanted to meet with Tucker for lunch with Amanda. If she wanted to go that is.

"Hey, why don't we head down to the lab to start your training and see what you can do," Danny said.

"Alright, let's go baby-pop," Amanda said as he grabbed Danny's hand and led him downstairs to the lab. If there's one thing she knows, is where the ghost portal is at.

Almost racing downstairs Amanda stopped and looked at the almost empty room.

"Uh, Danny where's the Lab?" Amanda asked.

"Oh yeah, that. V.A.I, lab and training room please." Danny said out loud.

"Good Morning Danny Fenton, Lab and Training room voice command accepted." A woman's voice said.

The whole room began to shift ever so slightly as lab equipment appeared from the walls and floor. A training room opened up on the far wall.

"What the heck?!" Amanda asked a little bit shocked.

"Oh sorry, I forgot. Amanda meet VAI, she's the operating system for the whole lab. VAI scan and recognize Amanda as a user." Danny said.

"Right away Danny. Scan complete. Nice to meet you, Amanda, I am VAI." VAI said.

"Uh, Danny who is VAI and where is she?" Amanda asked.

"I am a Virtual Artificial Intelligence designed to assist and aid Danny Fenton and the Fenton Family. As Danny mentioned, I am the operating system of this laboratory and the Fenton Security System. Please call me VAI for short." VAI said.

"Okay then, VAI. Nice to meet you too. Uh, Danny isn't kind of weird to be talking to a room." Amanda asked.

"Oh, yeah a bit. But she's proven to be a great friend over the years and kept out the Phans." Danny said.

"Thank you, Danny. I'm glad to be of service to you, will there be anything else you require." VAI said.

"Yes, can you record our training on the Phantom Files. I want to start a new file, call it Amanda Phantom." Danny said.

"Amanda Phantom, I like it." Amanda thought.

"Right away. File created: Amanda Phantom. Starting recording." VAI said.

"Why are you recording this?" Amanda asked.

"That way we can catalog what powers you have and powers that are unique to you. VAI can even track your progress stats with her sensors all over the lab." Danny said.

"Alright, when do we start," Amanda said.

"We can start by you transforming into your ghost half and back again a couple of times. Let your body get used to the feeling and make it easier for you to control your powers. You wouldn't believe how often it happened when I was first starting out when I turned back into my human form during a battle. After a while, you're used to that energy you can use your ecto-based attacks in human form." Danny said transforming into Danny Phantom.

This was the first time she's seen Danny's new costume, it was a major upgrade from the old Jumpsuit that he wore years ago. What Danny did next was duplicate himself into eight separate ghosts. All identical to the original, gadgets and all. A quick nod from each other, the ghost copies all went intangible and flew off in different directions. She was confused on why he made eight copies just to have them leave.

"Danny, what was that all about?" Amanda asked.

Danny's face faulted a bit, but still had somewhat a smile on his ghostly face. He didn't think to talk about it would get any easier, but maybe talking about it to someone he knew besides his family and friends would be just the thing he needs, an opinion wouldn't hurt. Taking a calming breath and relaxing somewhat, he finally began to speak.

"Alright, there's someone I've been looking for the past two years," Danny said.

"Who?" Amanda asked, nervous about his answer. For all, she knew it could've been his little goth girlfriend, which wasn't something she'd like to think about.

"My daughter," Danny said.

"He had a kid with the goth chick at 16!" Amanda thought with eyes wide.

Danny saw her expression and believed an explanation was due.

"Before you go assuming I got a girl pregnant when I was still in high school, that's wrong. She isn't exactly a natural-born child, she's my clone." Danny said hating himself for using that word.

"A clone?" Amanda asked feeling relieved.

"Yeah, you see about two years ago Plasmius wanted to create a perfect copy of me to be his " son" and he got three imperfect clones and one unstable 12-year-old girl version of me, half-ghost, ghost powers and all. He had manipulated her with the thought of him wanting to save her to the point of betraying me and kidnapping me. She wasn't mindless like the others, she was her own person and I gave her the choice of either helping me or being a mindless slave to him only to be betrayed in the end." Danny said.

"So I guess she chooses you over him," Amanda said.

"Yeah, once she realized I was right about him being a major fruit loop she helped me take him down and his copy of me melted like with the other clones. She even rebelled and told him that he wasn't the boss of her, I was so proud." Danny said with a smile remembering that day.

"What is her name?" Amanda asked.

"Danielle, but she prefers Dani, that's Danny with an I. Anyway, a friend of mine called Valerie and I helped stabilize her afterward with my dads flawed Fenton Ecto-Dejecto and she went off to see the world, the only other time I saw her as during the Diasteroid. Just thinking about her not being here makes me worry. That's why I sent those copies away in all different directions. I usually send a few away once a week to search for her and I hope one day, I'll find her and bring her home." Danny said taking a knee, exhausted after that massive use of Ecto-Energy making him weaker and he turned back into his human form.

Amanda was a bit worried and wanted to help Danny back up, but once she saw him get up a second later. She knew he was stronger.

"Does she know you think of her like this, as a Dad?" Amanda asked.

"No and that's the bad thing, I don't know what will happen if I do. She could hate my guts for all I know." Danny said.

"Danny, you won't know unless you tell her, I mean she could actually feel the same way you do and want you to be there for her don't you?" Amanda asked.

"Of course I do, but what if…" Danny was stopped when Amanda placed a finger up to his lips.

"No what-ifs, you've been dedicating yourself to saving this town of yours for years now. I think you're allowed to want the chance to be a good father to a little girl who needs you. So no more thinking like that alright." Amanda said as she removed her finger from his lips.

"Alright," Danny said as he smiled at Amanda.

"Good, now let's start my training already," Amanda said transforming into her ghost half Amanda Phantom.

* * *

 _ **Yep, this is going to be a two-part chapter.**_

 _ **Expect the next part out tomorrow as I am still editing it.**_

 **Please comment, like, and review this chapter.**

 _ **Oh and before I forget, if you leave a review anonymously. I don't mind as long as you include some kind of pen name so I can add you to the Phamily to shout you out. To that guest(You know who you are) I want to say I'm glad I could help and welcome to the Phamily.**_


	9. Chapter 7: Rekindled and Reunited Part 2

**_Before this chapter starts, I'd like to welcome Blue Marvel 0, BountifulGames,mudaship39, and_** ** _Austin_** **_(Censored your Last Name bud)_** ** _to the Phamily._**

 _Here's Part 2 of the chapter as promised.(Sorry for the late post had network issues. **All-day and then computer problems next...GRRR** ) _

_All better now. **I hope. #INeedALaptop**_

* * *

(Danny POV)

I never would have thought that I would be making breakfast with one of my old ghost rivals and actually enjoying myself all at the same time. Her knowing how to make pancakes from scratch from the heart is astounding and did it with ease. Her memories of being alive must be coming back to her more and more with each minute, I'm glad more of her good memories are coming back than the bad ones.

Her coaching me to cook the pancakes was a bit frustrating and when I did something wrong she almost took overcooking, but this was her time to relax and didn't want her to be frustrated when we train later. Her powers are still developing and it helps not to be mad when you are doing anything. So I told her that I had it covered and if I wasn't doing it right for her to let me know gently. Eventually, I had it down to a science and made six perfect, golden brown chocolate chip pancakes. I couldn't wait to take that first bite.

I turned my attention to the other foods that I was cooking, they were done about the same time as the last pancake so I turned off the heat and started plating everything. Amanda helped by putting the food from the plates to the kitchen table, which I really enjoyed. Everything was going so perfect until I realized I totally forgot the Maple Syrup. I barely had enough, but it was enough for both of us. I needed to go shopping anyway.

Mom told me to be a perfect gentleman whenever I was with a woman and taught me the right way to show it. She didn't tell me what to do when I was face to face with an angel sent from heaven above. So I tried my best and it seemed to work and she didn't seem to mind. So once I sat down, we started getting some of the bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns, and a blueberry muffin on our plates each. I watched as she put some of the maple syrup on her stack of pancakes and then hand it to me. She must've been waiting for me to take the first bite of my pancakes, not wanting to disappoint I put a good amount of syrup on my pancakes and cut off a small bite of the pancakes and took that first bite of the pancakes. I was in heaven, the pancakes tasted so fluffy and sweet. The melted chocolate covered my whole mouth. Amanda saw my reaction and gave me the "I told you so"look before taking a bite herself.

It was nothing but awkward for the rest of the meal, both of us not saying a word to each other. I did ask her how her food turned out and how it tasted. She told me it was good and then asked me how mine was. I told her it was good, you see it was really that bad. What do you say to someone after the history the two of you had before starting over. I didn't want to bring up any memories of us fighting as ghosts, it would be like cutting into a healed wound. Sure she would get a laugh out of kicking my butt, but it might make her mad when she remembers the times I kicked hers back into the ghost zone.

Making her mad wasn't something I wanted to do. When we start her training I need her to be calm and happy, her powers are just starting to show themselves and her body isn't used to them as when she was a full ghost. I learned that being mad while training or doing anything mad you careless and unfocused. This way she can properly gain control of her powers and get used to having them while being human again.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, we both finished eating. I immediately started to clean up what wasn't eaten and put it away. I was surprised when Amanda asked me if she could help in any way to help speed thing ups. I was grateful, I could use a helping hand or two after all that I made. Now I would normally make a clone to help but Amanda's offer stopped me there. Plus I would need my energy for later. Not wanting to turn down her offer, I told her that she could rinse off the dishes and place them in the Fenton Dishwasher except for the cast iron skillet which I will do myself.

Once Amanda was done with the sink and I was done putting away the extra food, I grabbed the slightly dirty cast iron, gave it a quick hot wash, dried it completely and lightly seasoned it with some coconut oil. After letting the extra oil burn off and the pan was cool to the touch, I set the pan inside the oven for later use. With the pan washed and the counters wiped off I looked over to Amanda who was drying her hands off with one of the nearby towels. I had to admit, the work got done a lot quicker than it usually does.

" _It's like we're married_." I thought.

I shook my head at the thought as my gaze turned towards the wall clock. It was a little bit past 8:20, normally I would've already been out the door and at my new top speed of 160 mph halfway across town. Since the town has been fairly quiet, except for last night, I think I can take one day off from morning patrol. Most of the emergencies I've been dealing with lately are either rescuing a cat from a tall tree or helping senior citizens and children across the street, it wasn't all bad. If there are any real life-threatening emergencies that the police cannot handle by themselves and need my help, they know to use the silent alarm to alert me to any sign of danger or if they cannot get a hold of me that way, they can call me.

Now that I have some downtime before I hopefully meet up with Tucker for lunch at noon, I can start Amanda's training. So I asked her.

 _"Hey, why don't we head down to the lab to start your training and see what you can do."_

She immediately perked up at the idea and ran over to me and dragged me by my hand towards the lab.

 _"Alright, let's go baby-pop,"_ Amanda told me as we made our way downstairs.

I almost tripped over the first step as we ran down the stairs, but I managed to not trip and keep on walking down. Once we reached the bottom however Amanda suddenly stopped and she asked me.

 _"Uh, Danny. Where's the Lab?"_

I forgot, Amanda doesn't know of what upgrades my family has made to the lab since the last time she's been here as Ember. Amanda's going to love this.

 _"Oh yeah, that. V.A.I, lab and training room please." I said._

I got immediately answered by the only other person here with me at the house.

 ** _"Good Morning Danny Fenton, Lab and Training room voice command accepted." A familiar voice responded._**

Amanda and I watched as the whole room changed with all the lab equipment and gadgets rising from the floor and walls. Then the training room opened up to reveal an obstacle course and training equipment all around. I turned to see Amanda's now shocked face.

 _"What the heck?!" Amanda said._

I was laughing on the inside at Amanda's confusion, she was looking all over the room just to find the source of the voice of my assistant VAI. I guess I need to introduce them before things go any further.

 _"Oh sorry, I forgot. Amanda, meet VAI, she's the operating system for the whole lab. VAI scan and recognize Amanda as a user." I said._

 ** _"Right away Danny."_**

There were quick beeps and flashes of light, too quick for the eye to see. It was VAI's scanner and computer going to work adding Amanda to the system.

 ** _"Scan complete. Nice to meet you, Amanda, I am VAI." VAI said._**

Amanda was still trying to locate where VAI's voice was coming from when she couldn't find anything she just looked at me.

 _"Uh, Danny who is VAI and where is she?" Amanda asked._

I wasn't quick enough to respond, so VAI took over. I was in her programming to provide information to the registered users at the house.

 ** _"I am a Virtual Artificial Intelligence designed to assist and aid Danny Fenton and the Fenton Family. As Danny mentioned, I am the operating system of this laboratory and the Fenton Security System. Please call me VAI for short." VAI said._**

Amanda just stared at with a slightly knowing nod.

 _"Okay then, VAI. Nice to meet you too. Uh, Danny isn't kind of weird to be talking to a room." Amanda asked._

It was in the beginning when she first came online and spoke to me. Then after a while, it got easier with talking to her.

 _"Oh, yeah a bit. But she's proven to be a great friend over the years and kept out the Phans." I said._

Oh man, can she deal with them? Since she is apart of the FSS, she can access both the ghost shields and weapons that my parents built-in. I didn't want anyone to get majorly injured so I had the weapons set to stun and warning shot only. If that didn't work VAI could reverse the ghost shield so that no human could get into the house.

 ** _"Thank you, Danny. I'm glad to be of service to you, will there be anything else you require." VAI said._**

 _"Yes, can you record our training on the Phantom Files. I want to start a new file, call it Amanda Phantom." I said._

 _"Amanda Phantom, can I be any more original." I thought sarcastically._

 ** _"Right away, File created: Amanda Phantom. Starting recording." VAI said._**

 _"Why are you recording this?" Amanda asked me._

 _"That way we can catalog what powers you have and powers that are unique to you. VAI can even track your progress stats with her sensors all over the lab." I said._

I could tell that Amanda was eager to start her training, her smile alone could outshine the sun and her energy was nothing but positive.

 _"Alright, when do we start," Amanda said._

I know she can control her powers in some ways, but the time adjusting may be different. I better start out easy and work my way up and if she's a fast learner, I'll move on to the more complicated stuff, maybe even teach her how to make copies of herself.

 _"We can start by you transforming into your ghost half and back again a couple of times. Let your body get used to the feeling and make it easier for you to control your powers. You wouldn't believe how often it happened when I was first starting out when I turned back into my human form during a battle. After a while, you're used to that energy you can use your Ecto-based attacks in human form." I said transforming into my ghost half._

 _"Speaking of copies, I made a promise to myself and I'm going to keep it." I thought as I created eight perfect copies of myself, each having 1/8th my strength. Over the years, while practicing making so many clones I found out that I have a mind link with each of them at a certain level. So in battle, we can communicate without giving out our plan. I can control them, but they have their own independence and can think for themselves in a jam. I don't receive any damage from them when I absorb them, only their knowledge. **(A: N/ Yes I borrowed this from Naruto Shippuden)**_

 _"What's up boss." One of my copies said to me telepathically._

 _"Yeah, why so many of us." The second copy said._

 _"Aren't there eight of us." A third copy said._

 _"It's that day again, how far?" The fourth copy said._

 _"Go as far as you can and if you reach the end of Amity park come back," I told them in my mind._

 _"If we find her?" The fifth copy said._

 _"We bring her home duh." The sixth copy said._

 _"And if we don't?" The seventh copy said._

 _"We try again and again until we do. Ain't that right chief?" The eighth copy asked._

 _"Yeah, I won't give up. Will any of you." I asked them all in my mind._

 _"NO SIR!" All the copies said._

 _"Then each of you go a different direction of town, (1) you go north, (2) you go northeast, (3) you go east, (4) you go southeast, (5) you go south, (6) you go southwest, (7) you go west, and (8) you go northwest., understood." I said looking to each of them to tell them where to go._

 _"YES, SIR." They all said with a nod._

 _"Good, Now go!" I said with a nod telling them to leave._

I watched as the copies quickly flew off in the direction they were given.

 ** _(AN: I'm going to give each copy a number instead of calling them first, second, third, etc..")_**

* * *

 ** _Now, this is what happened while Danny was training Amanda._**

 _(Danny Copy #6 POV)_

I've searched most of this part of town for a couple of hours, but there was not even a sign of her. I still got a few miles and then I'll turn around. I've been at this for almost two years, she could be somewhere on the other side of the globe. If I can't find her today then I'm going to ask Tucker to work his tech magic and hack into a government satellite and try to locate her.

I may get into some serious trouble, but I think the people of earth owe me one for saving the world and will sympathize with my cause, who could not want a Father to reunite with their child.

I'm about ready to turn around seeing the edge of Amity park is just a few ahead and it all looked clear. A weak blast of ecto energy caught my attention altogether, almost hitting me dead on the back. The blast was either a warning shot or the ghost had a bad aim.

"Alright someone wants my attention, now they got it," I said.

My ghost sense finally went off and I went into what I like to call my "Hero Mode". There was something familiar about this ghost's scent, I couldn't put my finger on it and that worries me. I'm too weak to fight anyone right now, well maybe the box ghost or even Johnny 13 at long range, but someone like Skulker would be a problem.

I flew down towards the close proximity of the ghost in question. The only thing wrong with this picture is that it's in a dark alley; Amity Park may be quoted _"A Safe Place to Live_ ", but it still has its crazies and that can be bad news for anyone. I held up a small ball of ecto energy as light and scanned the area when it was safe I made my way down the alley and not for a moment letting down my guard.

"This alley wasn't going to win the award for most clean alley anytime soon." I thought.

I continued walking down the alley when my ears picked up the sound of heavy breathing coming from somewhere closeby. I followed the sound and saw what looked like someone's feet sticking out from behind a couple of boxes. I got closer and when I saw that most of the boxes were empty I moved them away. Who I saw lying unconscious behind the boxes, however, shocked me.

"Danielle!" I said.

No wonder the ghost's scent was familiar, it was Danielle's. With the little light I had, I good look at her. She looked in really bad shape, her clothes weren't all torn up and messy. They did look a little bit bigger on her than they usually do, her red beanie just barely fit on her head. I thought she'd be taller since she had to be physically fourteen. I wanted to see if she would wake up, but when I touched her shoulder and even though her clothes she felt very hot and feverish.

"She's sick, I got to get her home now. I'm too weak to fly her home myself, but what if I wasn't the only one." I thought.

I concentrated hard and separated my thoughts from the original Dannys mind link and to the other copies. I don't want his mind racing while he is training Amanda and her powers. Also, I want this to be a surprise, finally, after all this time, she's here.

 _"Everyone this is (6) get to me as fast as you can, this is an emergency!" I said in my mind to the others._

 _"What's going on?" (1) said._

 _"Is it a ghost?" (2) said._

 _"Phans giving you a hard time like me." (3) said._

 _"Is someone in trouble?" (4) said._

 _"I was about to head back." (5) said._

 _"Same here, what could be the problem." (7) said._

 _"Well, what is it already?" (8) said._

I couldn't take everyone's voices overlapping at each other. So there's only one thing to say to get my other copies to quiet down.

 _"I found **her**." I finally said._

Like magic, they all were quiet and I could tell the knew exactly who I was talking about because this was their response.

 _"I'm on my way!"_

I felt myself get stronger with each passing moment, the rest of the copies must've been merging back together into one. I carefully picked up Danielle and my strength returning I flew her up towards the nearest building and sat her down in my lap cradling her small body. I rubbed her head easily and played with her dark hair a bit, it must've woken her up or she was talking in her sleep but she spoke quietly.

 _"Daddy,"_ Danielle said in a weak voice and a small smile on her face glowing.

It was pulling my heartstrings to see my baby girl so sick and call out to me. I didn't know exactly what to do, but i just started talking to her.

"That is right baby girl. I'm right here and your Daddy isn't going to let anything or anyone hurt you again. I promise, I love you Danielle and I really do." I said.

My ghost sense went off and a small amount came out of Danielle's mouth, yet she didn't react. I looked up to see a single copy flying down towards us quickly and rushing to my side.

"How is she?" The copy said concerned.

"Feverish and does she look smaller to you?" I said.

The other copy looked down and got a good look at her.

"She does, but how. She should be the size we were back when we were fourteen." The copy said.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing. She needs us, she said so herself." I said.

"She woke up, when?" The copy said.

"I don't think she woke up, but she must've known who she is with," I said.

"How?" The copy said.

"She called me Daddy," I said.

The copy was in shock from what I could tell. He smiled and played with Danielle's hair a bit before looking me in the eye.

"Let's not keep the boss waiting, you ready?" The copy asked standing up.

I gathered Danielle in my arms and nodded my head.

"Ready," I said.

I felt the copy rejoin into one. A quick headache at all the new information being flooded into my mind, every copy has the experiences and feelings were now mine. I felt there concern and sadness, along with relief and joy that we found her. Now that I have my strength, I can easily take Danielle home where she belongs. Home with me.

"Me... and Amanda." I thought with a blush.

I rose into the clear sky of Amity Park and began my way back to Fenton works, not before sending this message back to the boss.

"We merged back together and now I'm heading back," I said in my mind.

"Good work, I'm just about done with Amanda's training. She's really getting used to her new powers." Danny (Boss) said.

I started to pick up the pace back home, watching Danielle. A great big grin on my face and a major weight were being lifted from my shoulders. For the first time in a long time, I felt at peace.

* * *

 **Dani's back, how's Danny going to react to seeing his baby girl sick. How will Amanda? Why is Dani smaller?**

 **For answers to these questions and more stay tuned for the Next Chapter of When Cores Collide.**

 **Chapter Eight: A Warm Reunion.**

 **Remember to review, Like, Favorite, and Follow this Story and Me if you want more.**


	10. Chapter Eight: A Warm Reunion

**_Before this chapter starts, you guys know the drill. Welcome to the Phamily: Marines 94, Rubius, 3ldr4g0n.k1m3r4, thehappy,LazyKid1, B0nd0fS0uls, and_** ** _rharper909. If you are just visiting this story, welcome to you as well._**

 _(I know I said I'd update last Friday, but I had family over for a couple of days and was away from my computer.)_ _Sorry, it was kind of last minute. You can't say no to holding your one month old niece for the first time._

 ** _Oh and if I haven't added your name to the Phamily, please let me know in the comments or a PM. I don't want anyone to feel left out or forgotten._**

 **Now here's the next Chapter of When Core's Collide.**

* * *

Back at Fenton works Amanda was doing a couple of laps around the training fields aerial obstacle course with hovering rings and solid walls. V.A.I had read her current speed to be 70 mph, a little bit slower than Danny; a little practice and she will be zooming past Danny in no time.

When she came to a wall her body became intangible and flew right through them, then back to solid with ease. A twenty give robotic ghost-designed practice targets were set up to practice her accuracy with her ghost ray, she had hit most of them on target, some were missed, and the others were destroyed by accident. Once she completed her final lap, V.A.I recorded her time as 5 minutes and 34 seconds,even.

Danny was impressed to see the amount of progress Amanda has been making on her training in a few short hours. It was like she was getting stronger with each passing minute. He taught her the basics that he mastered early on: Transforming, turning invisible, intangible, flying, and even how to perform a ghost ray. At her rate of progress, he thought she would be ready to move on to the more advanced techniques in a couple more days, if her training went as smooth as this one.

Now he was beginning to teach her how to create a Ecto-Shield or as Danny called it, a ghost shield around her in case something or someone tried to attack her while she was down and have some defense against it. Since that she has mastered controlling her ecto energy with her ghost ray, she should be ready to learn Ecto-Manipulation, IE the ghost shield.

"Alright the ghost shield is your first lesson in Ecto-Manipulation. It is a great defense against weaker opponents physical attacks and blasts. However it isn't a good defense against an explosive blast with heavy recoil." Danny said.

"So like if someone was to fire say a missile at me, I would still feel it." Amanda said.

"The missile would explode on contact with your ghost shield, but if your ghost shield is strong enough you can decrease the force of the explosion on your body. You'd still feel something hit you, like getting hit with a baseball bat or being shot at while wearing a bulletproof vest." Danny said.

"So how do I create a ghost shield than?" Amanda asked.

Danny thought hard about this, he didn't exactly have a teacher like Amanda does now when he was first starting out. He learned by doing, but he could at least tell her how he thought it worked.

"I can't really explain it well, but it's like if you were firing a ghost ray out your hands at the same time, except the blast wouldn't go anywhere and freeze in place, then having it surround you as a solid wall of energy. Here watch." Danny said.

Danny put both his hands out and struggled to gather what little of energy he had left, however he suddenly felt more of his energy come back to him, like a rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. With this sudden power increase he created a ghost shield encasing him in a sphere of Ecto-energy.

" _That's strange I shouldn't be able to make a ghost shield this easily. I guess a few of my copies have merged back together."_ Danny thought as he lowered his ghost shield.

"Give it a try." Danny said.

"Alright, here goes." Amanda said taking a deep breathe and began to gather ecto-energy in her hands and stood like Danny did.

Danny saw Amanda's concentration as she tried to create a ghost shield. Her face showed her determination, but after a while no ghost shield was created. Exhausted, Amanda put her hands on her knees and the fatigue of Ecto-manipulation got to her.

"Why….can't….I….do….it?!" Amanda said in a frustrated tone turning back into her human self.

When Danny saw Amanda transform back into her human self, he walked up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't for me either when I first got my powers and Ecto-Manipulation is tricky, it just takes time and 'll get there, I promise." Danny said.

"Really?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, it took me almost a two months before I could create solid ghost shields. Hey why don't we call it for training for a while, you really are getting the hang of your powers." Danny said.

"Thanks Danny." Amanda said.

"No problem." Danny said in a reassuring tone, transforming back into his human self.

Danny gave Amanda a kind smile as he attention was brought towards the labs digital clock. He was surprised to find out it now read 11:30 am. He and Amanda have been training for almost three hours straight. Now was good time as any to stop for the day, now he had time before meeting with Tucker for Lunch. However the big question was would she want to go with.

 ** _"We merged back together and now I'm heading back." Danny heard (6) say in his mind._**

 ** _"Good work, I'm just about done with Amanda's training. She's really get used to her new powers." Danny replied back now his attention back to Amanda._**

"It looks like my copies are done with their patrol." Danny said.

Amanda was confused, how did Danny know that. His copies could be miles away and it's as if they were talking to him in this room without her knowing it.

"How do you know that, they aren't here?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Since I have mastered copying myself into multiple beings, I can communicate with them just by using my mind. Sort of a telepathy between the copies and me." Danny said.

"Isn't kind of weird to be talking to yourself?" Amanda asked.

"Hey if you can't trust anyone but yourself, who can you trust?" Danny said.

"Good point." Amanda said.

 _"At least she doesn't think I'm crazy." Danny thought._

Danny and Amanda's ghost sense went off, Danny knew immediately who was here by the scent being his own. Amanda still didn't understand what Danny meant by ghost scent, but there was something unique about this ghost.

"So I'm guessing that's your copy?" Amanda asked.

"Yep, wonder why he hasn't came back down here to merge, something must be up." Danny said as Danny walked up towards a control panel and entered a number; the activation number for the Fenton Shield.

" ** _Fenton Shield manual override accepted." V.A.I said._**

Machines began to hum to life as the Fenton Shield came online. Amanda watched in wonder as the lab and training rooms disappeared back into the floors and walls, leaving behind an empty room.

"V.A.I give me readout on the houses current guests." Danny said.

" ** _Scanning now…..Scan complete. Current guests to the house are as follows, Daniel James Fenton present, Danny Phantom present, Amanda Emberline McLain present. Error, there is an unregistered life signature in the house." V.A.I said._**

Danny was worried that a Phan had somehow gotten through the security system when his copy did.

"V.A.I where our uninvited guest currently?" Danny asked.

" ** _Checking...Found….the unregistered life signature is in Daniel James Fenton's room." V.A.I said._**

"Is my copy there as well?" Danny asked.

" ** _Checking...Danny Phantom Ecto-Signature is verified to be in Daniel Jack Fenton's room." V.A.I said._**

"You know you can just call it my room V.A.I." Danny said.

" ** _Understood, for now on I will designate Daniel James Fenton's room as your room Danny." V.A.I said._**

"Good, now to see who our little guest is." Danny said as he ran towards the stairs.

"Hey wait up!" Amanda said as she followed behind Danny, catching up to him at the top of the lab stairs.

Danny and Amanda eventually made their way upstairs and towards Danny's room door, where V.A.I said the guest was hiding in. When his hand reached the knob, he looked towards Amanda. They didn't say a word, but in Danny's eyes she knew that he was telling her to be ready for anything. Giving him an understanding nod he slowly turned the knob and opened the door. On the other side of the door almost made Danny's heart stop, laying there on his bed was the little girl who he had been searching for almost three years.

"Danielle." Danny said in a quiet tone as he approached (6) who was sitting on a chair next to the bed.

Amanda didn't know whether or not to follow Danny, this was kind of a personal matter and she'd better let him deal with it. There was however a compelling voice in the back of her head that told her to do so anyway, it was as if seeing the little girl on the bed awoken some kind of instinct within her. An instinct to protect and care for this child with all her heart and not anything happen to her; even if it meant her life. Amanda found herself walking closer to the other side of the bed and gazed at the little girl laying there.

"She looks just like Danny." Amanda thought as she carefully sat on the bed not to wake up the sleeping girl.

Danny and (6) didn't see Amanda move in as they were distracted by their own internal conversation. Danny started asking questions to his copy.

" ** _Where did you find her?" Danny asked._**

" ** _In an alley on my way back, I think she fired a ghost ray at me." (6) said._**

" ** _Why would she?" Danny thought._**

" ** _I think she was trying to get your attention." (6) said._**

" ** _Don't you mean your attention?" Danny said._**

" ** _I am you, she must've thought I was you and not just a copy. There's something you should know, well three things." (6) said._**

" ** _What?" Danny asked is worry showing on his face._**

" ** _Firstly s_ _he felt warm and feverish, she may be sick. Secondly, I don't know how but I think she is smaller than the last time we saw her" (6) said._**

 **Danny got a look at Danielle and saw that she was indeed smaller, even so than when they first met, could be she becoming unstable again.**

 **" _I'll have V.A.I scan her and if she can't find out what's wrong with her, than I'll bring her to frostbite to see if he can help in any way, no way am I loosing her." Danny thought to himself._**

" ** _What's_ _the other?!" Danny said his fists clenched and his knuckles turning white._**

" ** _I think that she should be the one to tell you the other, its something you wouldn't believe." (6) said._**

" ** _Why don't you tell me now! I'm tired of having my heartstrings pulled at!" Danny said his anger showing as his eyes glowed a bright radioactive green._**

" ** _Boss calm down, I think Amanda is getting worried." (6) said as he eyes shifted towards Amanda sitting on the bed, who was staring at Danny and the copy in concern._**

Taking a deep breathe, Danny's eyes became his normal blue ones. Releasing his fists, Danny walked past his copy and sat on the bed on the opposite side of Amanda, seeing his little girl back home brought a smile to Danny's face.

"Good job." Danny said turning towards his copy.

"Thanks boss, did you tell Amanda about your plans." (6) said.

Amanda looked at Danny and then back to (6). She didn't know what exactly was going on between the two, but whatever it is must involve Danielle.

"No, I didn't. I was going to get to that. Way to ruin the surprise." Danny said.

"Uh, Danny what plan are you talking about?" Amanda said in a quiet tone.

Danny turned towards his copy.

"Would you keep an eye on her and call immediately when she wakes up?" Danny asked his copy.

"You know I will and since that we have our strength back I can protect Danielle in case something goes wrong." (6) said.

Danny got off the bed carefully as to not make his little girl stir in her sleep, she looked way to peaceful to be woken up right now.

"Amanda, meet me downstairs. I got to make a quick phone call." Danny said.

Danny quietly grabbed his cell-phone and walked over to his bedroom door, then catching a quick glance at Danielle before shutting the door behind him leaving Amanda, (6), and the sleeping Danielle in his room with a small smile on his face. Once Danny was out of the room Amanda turned her sights to the copy who was watching Danielle intently.

"Who's he calling?" Amanda asked (6).

"You remember my friend who ruined your concert with his bad singing voice all those years ago?" (6) asked.

"The techno-geek who wore that red beanie, yeah why?" Amanda asked getting a bit mad remembering her old life as Ember McLain and her first defeat.

"Well now he's the mayor of Amity park, after the Disasteroid Tucker was sworn into office. He's the youngest mayor in Amity Park and possibly the world." (6) said.

"Really, wow. So why are you, I mean Danny calling him?" Amanda asked.

"Don't tell the boss I told you this, but he wants to take you on a lunch date." (6) said.

 **"A date!?"** Amanda said almost yelling, her face turning red.

"Yeah a date. Tucker messaged him last night and wanted to catch up. He almost wanted to cancel it since that you'd be here alone unprotected, he was going to ask you if you wanted to come with him and now with Danielle I don't think he's going anywhere." (6) said in a sad tone, obviously feeling Danny's sadness right now.

Amanda didn't like this tone that (6) was using, he may just be a copy of Danny but he was still Danny. So an idea came to her head.

"What if you watched Danielle while Danny and I go to see your friend, would that work. I mean you're already watching Danielle right now and he didn't say for how long. He did say for you to call him when she wakes up, I bet he'd rush over with his friend with food hanging out of his mouth for her." Amanda said.

(6) looked at Amanda in awe, she was right. The boss did say for him to watch Danielle and call him for when she woke up, he didn't say anything about for how long. Since he was just a copy of the boss he could still be apart of the reunion between him and Tucker, the only downside is that he'd eventually merge back with Danny and if he was going to merge back together with the boss he'd make the most of it.

"Amanda your brilliant!" (6) said he floated over Danielle and next to Amanda, he quickly planted a kiss on Amanda's cheek, Amanda was in shock. Danny, well at least a copy of Danny had kissed Amanda. Does this mean that Danny likes her she does him.

(6) looked at Amanda's shocked face and smiled.

"Now we're even." (6) said.

"Even, for what!?" Amanda asked incredulous.

(6) said nothing as his attention went back to the sleeping girl in the boss's bed. He gave a quick smile with a "you know what I mean" look on his smiling face.

Irritated, Amanda carefully got off the bed to not disturb the sleeping girl. Before Amanda left, not knowing what possessed her to do so, she placed a quick kiss on the sleeping girls head. She didn't see it but Danielle had a small smile on her face. As soon as Amanda walked out of the room, in neither Amanda or (6) heard Danielle say in a whisper, "mommy".

* * *

 **Meanwhile Downstairs.**

(Danny POV)

 _"Maybe Tucker will have to take a rain check, now that Danielle's home I want to make sure she stays." I thought._

I pulled up my contacts and found Tuckers number, as a joke I nicknamed his number as Mayor Tech-er. I hesitantly hit the call button and before I could stop the call I got an immediate answer.

"Danny?!" Tucker asked over the phone.

 **" _He must have been expecting me to call." I thought._**

"Hey Tuck, I mean Mr. Mayor." I said.

"Dude your my best friend, you don't have to call me Mr. Mayor. I mean I don't call you Mr. Phantom or Mr. Fenton so you don't have to act so formal around me." Tucker said.

 **" _Yeah what's with me, it's not like I'm talking to the president again." I thought._**

"Anyway I'm glad you called, Ms. Diez wouldn't stop telling me my schedule from the moment I walked into my office this morning. Once I told her you were calling, she immediately left my office. So you saved my ears from her relentless nagging. Thanks dude." Tucker said.

"Your welcome, I guess being a famous superhero has its perks." I said.

"Yeah lucky you, hey you still want to meet up for lunch and catch up?" Tucker said.

 **" _How do I tell him I can't, he's been wanting to catch up for months." I thought I felt my face droop._**

(Normal POV)

Amanda made it downstairs to see Danny talking to who she suspects is his friend Tucker on his phone. When she saw Danny's depressed expression on his face, she walked up to him and grabbed his phone right out of his hands.

"Amanda!" Danny said as he tried to take his phone back from her.

" _Danny what's going on, whose Amanda?" Tucker asked._

Amanda held the phone up to her ear and turned towards Danny as she spoke.

"Is this Danny's friend Tucker?" Amanda asked.

" _Yes, who is this?" Tucker asked._

"Just an old friend of his from a couple of years ago, who is staying with him for awhile. He was just wanting to tell you that he will be meeting you for lunch and was going to ask you if I could tag along." Amanda said.

" _I don't see why not. Even though I did just want to catch up with just him, but any friend of Danny's is a friend of mine. So can you tell him to be over here to rescue me before noon, I was thinking of heading to Nasty burger for old times sake." Tucker said._

"Sure thing, we'll see you then Mr Mayor." Amanda said.

" _How did you know I was the…" Tucker was stopped midway as Amanda ended the call and handed Danny back his phone._

"Amanda what the heck was that about?!" Danny asked a bit furious.

"Oh calm down Baby-pop, you haven't seen your friend in a while and he wants to catch up and have lunch. You protect this town daily and you don't get any time for fun." Amanda said.

"Well of course not I'm a superhero and heroes don't get to have fun." Danny said stoically as if reliving a bad dream.

"Danny we both know that's a load of bull, your copies already patrolled the whole town and nothing happened. You even found your little girl after so long, I think that calls for a celebration." Amanda said.

"But she's sick, I can't just leave her." Danny said.

"Don't worry about it, your copy said he'd watch her and call you if anything happens remember. She's in good hands, your hands." Amanda said.

Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, when he opened them he gazed at Amanda wondrously with a small smile on his face.

"You're right, it's not like I'm going to be gone all day." Danny said.

"Let's get going then. He said he wanted to be rescued before noon and head to "Nasty burger" whatever that is." Amanda said.

"Oh, it's just a small burger joint near the high school, contrary to its name they serve some pretty good food. Tucker, Sam, and I used to hang out there after school and the weekends." Danny said.

"I'll take your word for it, ready?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, just one last thing before we go." Danny said.

"What?" Amanda asked.

(6) was listening in on the whole conversation and he dropped Danny's wallet through the floor and it hit Danny on the head. Letting out a quick yelp as the wallet hit him, he gave a quick smirk upstairs and shook his head.

" ** _There you go boss, enjoy your date!" (6) said in Danny's mind._**

 **"It's not a d _ate!" Danny replied._**

 ** _"We both know that's a lie, just go for it!" (6) said._**

"Well seeing that I lost the majority vote,we can go. I don't want to keep Tucker waiting any longer anyway.." Danny said.

"Shall we?" Amanda said offering Danny her hand.

Danny smiled and grasped Amanda's hand softy.

"Going Ghost." Amanda and Danny said together as they transformed into their ghost halves Amanda and Danny Phantom.

"V.A.I, allow both Amanda and I to pass through the Fenton shield and reseal it completely until further notice." Danny said out loud.

" ** _Understood, send Mayor Foley my greetings, best wishes, and deepest appreciation for that A.I upgrade to my processor." V.A.I said._**

"I will." Danny said as both he and Amanda started to float in the air.

Amanda followed Danny's lead as they became intangible and flew through both the house and Fenton Shield with ease, becoming solid when they were out of range, and then taking off like rockets into the sky.

Amanda was a loss for words as she and Danny rose high into the blue skies of Amity Park. She could see everything from way up here, from the bustling streets to the glistening waters of the ocean side. It was enough to bring a tear to her eye, wither that or the wind was making her eyes water from their speed. The feeling of freedom as they flew across the town filled her half ghost spirit with happiness and delight.

Turning her gaze towards Danny, she saw the sun cast its heavenly glow around him. As it shined off him, his handsome profile was enhanced. When she saw him smile, it made her feel all warm inside. She looked away as to not catch Danny looking at her and turned her attention back towards the town and her hand tightened around Danny's.

* * *

About twenty minutes of uninterrupted flight across the town, which was strange since almost every morning he would be engrossed with dozens of fans screaming his name. Then the memory of (3) running into some of the Phans and demanding autographs and pictures with him who manged to tackle him to the ground.

Danny saw the new and improved city hall coming up, it looked mostly the same except for the add-on building of the G.D.S (Ghost Defense Shelter) just in case a major ghost threat or natural disaster took place. The might've looked smaller by comparison, but that was the ingenious behind it all, because underneath the bricks and nails, was the perfect defense for ghost and human kind, hidden in plain sight.

The building was the same color and shape as the main building. Another key feature a was that both buildings can now withstand Danny's ghost wail no problem and only tremble if it was hit by Danny's Ghost Wave attack at half power with it's reenforced walls and structure. The main building was equiped with some of the best ghost and human security defenses set to neutralize and even kill if necessary on sight. All of this was a fail safe and insurance policy just in case some ghost tried to overshadow Danny in either ghost or human form or tried to take over city hall by force. Danny didn't exactly like how the town thought he could ever turn evil, but the thought of Dan Plasimus and when FreakShow hypnotized him to commit crimes came back and Danny suddenly agreed to it.

Seeing as they were getting closer to City hall, Danny started his descent towards the front of the building. Amanda followed his lead and descended with him. Once they were close enough they both landed on their feet in front of the door to the building. Before Danny could open the door, an idea popped into Amanda's head and she pulled Danny away from the door with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Amanda, what's up. Don't want to go in?" Danny asked.

"Oh I do, but why not have a little fun with this." Amanda said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked with a confused look on his face.

"Why not give him a good impression at my new training by scaring him silly." Amanda said her mischievous look becoming an evil grin.

"I'm listening." Danny said a mischievous gleam now shining in his eyes.

Amanda whispered her plan into Danny's ear and Danny slightly laughed at the plan at it's creativity. Danny weighed his options of whether or not to do it, the idea of getting back at Tucker for last years little Halloween prank made it easy for him decide. With a almost evil grin on his face he had this thought.

 _"Watch out Tucker. Paybacks a b*ch." **(Use your imagination for what word I put here.)**_

* * *

 **Uh oh, what plan does Amanda have in mind for Tucker and just what did happen that Halloween that made Danny so mad?**

 **Danielle is finally home, why did she call Amanda mommy though?**

 ** _To Answers to these questions and to see how Tucker reacts to the new Phantom in town, please stay keep an eye out for my next update._**

 ** _Chapter Nine: Fiery payback and_** ** _revelation._**

 **Please Like, Favorite, Follow, Share, and Comment down below for more.**


	11. Chapter 9: Fiery Payback and revelation

**Hello my fantastic Phamily,**

 **Before this chapter starts, I want to apologize for my absence on this story. I was getting all mixed up, so I a took a few days TLC and am now back on track with both my life and this story. I had ideas stacked up and finally picked a good one.**

 **Welcome to the Phamily: Allan Nacor Flores Nieto, silverhawk216, Benkei Atsumori, SychoticMage, Winter Arctica, BlackWolf12343,Org, Ben10goBad, devilzxknight86, and Garisfrey26.**

 **(Oh and before I forget, I made a slight change to the last chapter, if anyone can find it let me know.)**

 **Now here's the next Chapter of When Cores Collide.**

* * *

It seem to be the quiet before the mighty storm of unknown revenge coming for the young mayor of Amity Park: Eighteen year old, Tucker Foley. Now no one would have guessed this was the same Tucker Foley who was just a scrawny little teen with absolutely no muscle at all, besides his mind. To contrary belief Tucker didn't hate athletics as much as he put on. When he turned sixteen, Tucker started to notice the sudden fatigue whenever he was doing minimal work or from a brisk walk around the town.

This sudden change wasn't overlooked. Alicia Diez, Tucker's 21 year old secretary saw this change and had made a appointment at Amity Park General to be seen immediately. If you know Tucker, then you probably know that he cannot stand hospitals, any hospital at all would put him in a catatonic state of fear. After some heavy convincing from herself and a threat of overshadowing him just, Tucker finally gathered some courage and went through with it, as long as Alicia went with him for moral support.

After hours of tests and exams put onto the young man, his Physician Dr. Eliot Walemer asked the young mayor about his physical activities outside the office. When Tucker said that he hasn't been exercising since his position of Mayor began. Dr Walemer just started chuckling to himself and said this, "Mayor Foley, the reason you are so tired lately wasn't due to narcolepsy. The two young people let out a breath of relief at that remark.

"No, due to your nonactive lifestyle your body has been fighting to stay awake with the limited energy you supply it and I've seen your records Mayor Foley, your diet could use a change as well. So I recommend a immediate change in diet and exercise, with having to take a one a day men's vitamin to get your body replenished of the vitamins your body has been lacked of. So I'm going to recommend you get a personal trainer Mayor Foley to help you along your way. It can be a friend or hired trainer, as long as they agree to this and have my approval you can begin right away." Dr. Walemer said.

Tucker didn't want to have to change his life all so suddenly, but if it meant him living a healthy life, he'd do it. The only question was who could he get. The answer was obvious even the doctor pointed it out.

"Mr Foley, why not have your girlfriend here be your trainer. She seems to be a well fit candidate for your personal trainer." Dr. Walemer said.

The young woman had a small blush on her face before responding to the doctor with a cough clearing the anxiety in her voice.

"Dr. Walemer, I'm mayor Foley's secretary. Not his girlfriend, that wouldn't be appropriate." Alicia said.

Dr. Walemer apologized for his response and sent the two on their way, seeing no problem in having the young mayors secretary be his personal trainer. The young woman had a light red face the whole day and even when she thought about this moment.

Alicia Diez is not your typical secretary, she graduated top of her class at Harvard university at the young age of 20, the youngest in her class and with a acceptance rate of only 15.6% **(AN: I'm not making this up, you'd be either have to be a well rounded person or extremely lucky in order to get in)** made her way over qualified to just be a secretary. When she got word of a young man taking the world by storm with his genius in designing the device to save the world, she knew she had to be apart of it in some way, even if it meant wasting her talents just be being a secretary. Luckily enough she had a wonderful in their years Aunt and Uncle who live in Amity Park who graciously took her in when no homes or apartments could be available. All they asked in return was that she contribute to the monthly bills and not to come home with some young man late at night. She agreed to the terms and has been living with them until she can afford her own place.

When the day of her interview came around, she dressed to impress. She put her luscious mocha brown hair into a tight bun to really show off her soft, creamy skin. Her deep blue eyes shining like perfect twin gems, she didn't need to wear much makeup however. Her natural beauty spoke more volumes without it than just dolling herself up with a cover of oils and powders upon her skin, she did however accentuate her cheeks and eyes with some light skin tone blush and raven black mascara for her eyes to be the focal point of her face. As her mom always told her when she started dating, "A man should be instantly drawn to your eyes and stay there without lingering away while talking to you, any other man is not worth your time." It sounds kind of snobbish, but it made sense to her in her situation.

 _(Her biological father had left her and her mother when she turned six for another woman halfway across the globe when he went on a business trip, just because she had more money than they did and wasn't tied down. She hardly remembers her father, but it didn't matter. When her mother started dating again after a couple of months of a rough divorce, she found a wonderful man by the name of Carlos Diez, who loved her and her mother very much and after a couple years of seeing each other decided to get married. When she turned 9 she watched her walk down the aisle with her grandpa. It was the happiest day of both the girls lives, her mother found true love and Alicia was given a loving father who supported her dreams.)_

To complete her look, she wore her best, a simple dark skirt, pearl white blouse with her nice light blue blazer over her slender 5'6 frame. Now Alicia was quiet the curvaceous woman, she had a lovely figure with C-sized breasts and a hourglass figure, all due to her many years of gymnastics. Completing her outfit were dark tone stockings with her gray pumps to give her a few extra inches in height for confidence. Normally she wouldn't dream of wearing pumps, but when it came to a job interview she would take the pain of walking in pumps over not getting the job she wanted. When she showed off her look to her Aunt and Uncle, they had tears of joy in their eyes with pride at their youngest niece grow from a tiny little baby to become the woman she is now. **(AN: Why Tucker hasn't made a move is beyond me)**

Sending their best wishes and prayers to their niece, they sent her off with bright smiles on their faces and hearts. That and letting her borrow her uncles dark green 1985 Oldsmobile 442 that kept in excellent condition, with the promise of having it come back in the same condition as when she borrowed it, and the rest is history. Now Alicia Diez has been working for Mayor Foley for nearly two years now, coming on three and with his high approval rating he was a guaranteed candidate for remaining mayor. Due to the young mayors age, the state had to cut the terms in office to two year terms until the mayor was of age of 21.

Not only was she the mayors secretary, she was also his personal trainer before during and even after the young mayors day. Ever since that day at the hospital, Tucker has been gradually getting more active. Now you wouldn't think that this used to be a scrawny little teen with a heartfelt passion of technology,electronics, and everything not vegetarian. It seemed that all that exercise and well balanced eating have allowed the young mayor to finally hit that growth spurt he'd been lacking, Despite only growing a few inches taller at a new height of 6'1.5", his shoulders did broaden and his jaw became a bit more defined with small soul patch visibly on his chin. Over this time he let his hair grow out and kept it styled in short dreadlocks, much like when Tucker decided to change his look when he was younger and Sam had the idea to turn him goth just to teach his lesson about being himself.

It took him a while, but he came to enjoy his new active lifestyle and because of this tucker gained a well toned body, just not as muscular as Danny's with all his ghost training and fights. Tucker was however satisfied with his results and unbeknownst to him, he caught the eye of a certain woman.

* * *

 **(Twenty Minutes before Danny and Amanda Arrive)**

Tucker looked at his watch after finishing a large stack of papers that required his attention from Ms Diez. When he was completed with the last sheet, his cell rang with Danny's alter ego: Danny Phantom as the picture, swiping the accept call, this was their conversation.

"Danny?!" Tucker asked over the phone.

 _"Hey Tuck, I mean Mr. Mayor." Danny said._

"Dude your my best friend, you don't have to call me Mr. Mayor. I mean I don't call you Mr. Phantom or Mr. Fenton so you don't have to act so formal around me." Tucker said.

"Anyway I'm glad you called, Ms. Diez wouldn't stop telling me my schedule from the moment I walked into my office this morning. Once I told her you were calling, she immediately left my office. So you saved my ears from her relentless nagging. Thanks dude." Tucker said.

 _"Your welcome, I guess being a famous superhero has its perks." Danny said._

"Yeah lucky you, hey you still want to meet up for lunch and catch up?" Tucker said.

 _"Amanda!" Danny said._

"Danny what's going on, whose Amanda?" Tucker asked.

Tucker heard the phone jostle around for a while, like someone was taking Danny's phone, he was not expecting to hear a woman's voice on the other end.

 _"Is this Danny's friend Tucker?" The woman on the found asked._

"Yes, who is this?" Tucker asked confused.

 _"Just an old friend of his from a couple of years ago, who is staying with him for awhile. He was just wanting to tell you that he will be meeting you for lunch and was going to ask you if I could tag along." The woman on the other end said._

"I don't see why not. Even though I did just want to catch up with just him, but any friend of Danny's is a friend of mine. So can you tell him to be over here to rescue me before noon, I was thinking of heading to Nasty burger for old times sake." Tucker said.

 _"Sure thing, we'll see you then Mr Mayor." The woman on the other end said._

"How did you know I was the…" Tucker was stopped midway as the dial tone rang out and the call ended.

Tucker stared at his phone for a while, confused at what the heck just happened and who that woman over the phone was.

"Who's Amanda?" Tucker thought as his attention was brought back towards his work. His worst subject finances

* * *

 **(A minute before Tucker gets the s*** scared out of him)**

The young mayor was just about finished with one of the many reports to be sent in to the IRS and about to sign the last form when a strange chill ran down his spine, as if something had just passed right through him. All the Anti-ghost devices were currently online so there was no way a ghost could be anywhere near him without the defenses locking on to the ghost and neutralizing it, then sending it to the ghost zone with the portable ghost portal ray that Mrs Fenton had installed. Brushing it off as the air conditioner being on the fritz again, he used his intercom to inform Ms Diez to schedule a repair man to come and look at the old unit.

"Ms Diez?" Tucker said into the intercom.

When he got no answer, he tried again.

"Alicia, hello are you there?" Tucker asked.

Tucker was getting worried, normally if Alicia was going on her lunch break, she'd notify him first before she left. So he got off his chair and walked towards the door, wanting to see why Alicia wasn't answering him, when he reached the door knob and tried to turn it; it did turn, but the door wouldn't budge an inch. Frantic Tucker resorted to pulling the door with all his might to see if he could rip it off it's hinges, but as we know only a few people can do that with ease and Tucker isn't one of those people.

When the door wouldn't open, he tried for his office windows, unfortunately for him they were now covered in the ectoplasmic energy and looking out the window, it seemed to be covering the all of city hall. Tucker really started to freak, there was only one ghost who the ghost defense system didn't effect and as soon as he realized this he instantly calmed down.

"Alright Danny you can stop the joke now, I know it's you." Tucker said out loud thinking he could stop who he thought was Danny from messing with him.

However Tucker was only _Half_ right about who was messing with him.

 _"Tucker."_ A familiar demonic voice said as it echo'ed around his office. Tucker turned pale from fear.

"No, it can't be. Your locked up, Danny beat you!" Tucker said out loud to the voice, standing in the middle of the room.

A evil laugh rang out surrounding the young mayor in complete terror of paranoia.

"That pathetic version of my self hold a candle to my might and neither did that floating wrist watch of a ghost. Nor he could stop me and with his demise, comes your end and soon the world will once again be mine." The voice said slowly growing louder with each passing second.

"i'm not afraid of you ghost, show yourself." Tucker said trying to sound brave.

"You don't have to look far!" The voice said.

* * *

 **(And this is where Tucker s*** his pants)**

Tucker turned around to see Dan Plasmius, giving a sinister glare to the young mayor with his eyes glowing full blood red. His hair all a roar with furious flames glowing an eye piercing white. His evil fanged grin sent a tremors down Tuckers already chilled spine.

Tucker nearly jumped out of his body when he saw the evil force that is Dan Plasmius glaring at him as if killing him from the inside out. Tucker felt himself be thrown back out of fright and hit the locked doors of his office, the death incarnate ghost slowly walking towards him charging a red ghost ray in his hands. Tucker couldn't move even if he wanted too, he was frozen from fear and the thought of death already passing through his mind. The evil ghost crept closer towards the frightened mayor and once he was in a inch of the young mayor, he put his wicked face in front of the young mayor and spoke with a calm yet evil voice. Tucker shut his eyes and waited for the final blow to end his life.

"Hey Tucker, you want to know something." Dan said with his evil grin never fading.

Tucker meekly responded.

"What?" Tucker said.

"Paybacks a BITCH!" (That's right the word was Bitch, shout out to OddEyesEmperor) Dan said as he started busting up laughing, the only thing was that his laugh was no longer evil, it was Danny's normal laugh.

Tucker opened his eyes to see Dan Plasmius on busting up laughing in the air, then transforming into the one and only Danny Phantom, his best friend.

Danny could hold back his laughter, it made his sides hurt from laughing so hard and his eyes started tearing up from laughing so hard.

Tucker was shocked and angry, he really thought he was going to die.

"Danny, what the Hell?! You trying to give me a heart attack!" Tucker said as he glared at his long time friend.

"I call this payback for last Halloween Tucker and boy did you have this coming." Danny said chuckling a bit remembering what just transpired.

"What all this was Payback for what I did to you, come on I thought you didn't hold grudges." Tucker said.

"Not for what you did, but this idea wasn't completely my own. I had help and you won't believe from who." Danny said.

"Really who?" Tucker asked.

* * *

 **(Game show host voice: Ladies in Gentlemen introducing the new ghost on the block, Amanda Phantom)**

"That would be me Dipstick!" A familiar voice said from above.

Tucker looked up to see Ember McClain or a ghost who looks like her floating above him with the same look on her face as Danny's. The strange thing was that the Ghost defense systems didn't respond to her either.

"Ember, what is she doing here. Wait did she help you do all this?" Tucker asked trying to regain his courage from the major shock he was dealt with.

"I can only take credit for the ghost shield around your window, Danny did the rest and I got to say, I never imagined that he could ever have a dark side. After what I've seen, i'm glad that it's still locked away in Clockwork's tower.' Amanda said.

Tucker was confused here he is standing with what he thinks is Ember McClain and Danny isn't fighting her, it even seems like they are even friends.

"Danny since when are you and Ember such good friends, I thought you hated each other, I mean you guys are enemies after all." Tucker said.

The two halfa's exchanged a look before Danny gave her a nod.

"Tucker, some things have changed between me and Ember. First off, it isn't Ember anymore, It's Amanda." Danny said.

"Wait, what do you mean. That's Ember, who's Amanda?" Tucker asked.

Amanda turned towards Tucker and with a calm breathe, two white rings appeared around her waist and turned her back into Amanda McClain.

Tucker just stood their flabbergasted at the sight of the young woman standing in his office, it was Ember McClain, only human.

"What just happened." Tucker yelled at both Danny and Amanda.

"Tucker that's a long story, but how about we go have lunch and I'll tell you all about it. My treat for scaring you so badly, but hey you deserved that and more." Danny said walking towards the door.

"Danny, I've been meaning to ask. Just what did Tucker do that got you so mad at him anyway to get revenge like that?" Amanda asked.

"Last Halloween, Tucker had staged my family's capture by the G.I.W and faking being tortured for harboring a ghost in their house, even to the point where he had hologram ghosts of my family with fake Ecto-scents approach me telling me it was all my fault. They all started laughing it up and Tucker even posted a video all over the internet of the prank, although it was just a live-stream feed, it still felt very real to me." Danny said not even turning around, his anger still visible. **(AN: Tucker's an A******, I think we all know what word this is)**

Tucker gave a wince of regret as he remembered that Halloween and immediately started feeling like the box ghost after Danny used to beat him up.

"You did that to my Baby-Pop, you call yourself his friend!" Amanda said furious as she approached the young mayor, her eyes glowing a bright, ghostly green.

* * *

 _ **Uh oh, Amanda's mad. Here's a saying, "Hell have no fury to a woman's anger." I think Tucker got what he deserved, maybe a little more...wink wink. Will Danny be able to calm Amanda down and finally have lunch?**_

 _ **(Also expect more of Ms Diez, she's not just a one chapter fill in character.)**_

 _ **Find out what happens to Tucker in the next Chapter of When Cores Collide.**_

 _ **Chapter Nine Extinguished Anger and Explanations, wait who's back?**_

 ** _If you haven't all ready. Please Like, comment, favorite,and follow this story/myself for more and Join the Phamily._**


	12. Chapter 10: Extinguished Anger

**_Hello my wonderful Phamily both old and new, I'd just like to take a quick moment of your time if you don't mind me doing so._**

 ** _If you don't particularly care either way then please do continue reading this story and I hope you enjoy it._**

 _ **If you are still reading this than let me say, from** **the bottom of my heart and deep down in my soul. I like to express my gratitude to everyone who has and continues reading this story. It means so much to me that I gave something back to you all that you seem to enjoy fairly well. I really do enjoy writing this as I do reading along with you all and as this story continues I hope to make you all proud to read this and think, 'hey, I like this guy's story' and keep on reading it.**_

 ** _Now that being said, this would be the time where I announce all the new members of the Phamily and start the chapter, but I didn't keep my promise. I actually missed a lot of Phamily members over the months that joined and I didn't even see or acknowledge and for that I'm deeply sorry. So that being said and done, I'd like to introduce you all to the many I unintentionally forgotten plus the new members of the Phamily recently, lets all welcome:_**

 ** _Carayen,Dalton Wolfe, DigiPhantom, Drakord,Freakofnature65,Guardian Boreal. JDB1193,_** ** _JacobPhantom_**

 ** _JasterRogue_** ** _,_** ** _Kraken92,Linkwolf1,MegaSpSolarFlare,OddEyesEmperor, Sleyyer, SuperNinja94,Tiberium Snow, dingo027,_**

 ** _jaywine73, spottedears, turbomagnus, william1994, BountifulGames, Garisfrey26, LokiTheKingOfWales, Scottken,_**

 ** _The Beast 92, Tonchamaru, YharnamHunter2092, Zane Fox, roller42000,E.I. Havoc, voidnogitsune17,LunarEclipse1000,_**

 ** _Red The Pokémon Master, DragonReader18,Crashmansion,12oj3n_** , _**and**_ _**The Winter Epsilon.**_

 ** _Alright, that's everyone...I hope. Oh well I'm going to be adding more people anyways... In the future._**

 **So after a LONG hiatus(Sorry again), I am proud to bring you the next chapter of When Cores Collide.**

 **(So and FYI, it's pretty long.)**

* * *

(Amanda's POV)

I couldn't believe what I just heard, this little prick had the nerve to pull a stunt like that to Danny, _my_ Danny. Faking a family death like that and just laughing it off like it was nothing isn't something to mess around with, especially to a ghost, and in Danny's case he has every right to be angry. I know that Danny won't act on his anger, he's too pure to let himself fall down that path without losing himself in the process. His humanity is his greatest power and most ghosts wish they could have that blessing back, some even praising him for having it and others resenting him like a plague for not being a full ghost.

If Danny didn't hold himself back like he does in battle, I don't know what he would've done to his friend right now. There's just one problem with that, I don't have to hold back. Danny may not like it, but this little S.O.B deserves a fate worse than death for orchestrating that little scheme. I could somehow feel Danny's pain and negative feelings towards his friend, that and I was downright pissed.

Something within my soul just seemed to snap like a twig and I felt my power grow stronger as I approached Danny's so-called-friend. With each step I took, I saw him cower and tremble as he backed towards the only way out.

His reaction to the door not opening was perfect: fear. As soon as his eyes met mine, I started charging up a Ecto-blast and had aimed it right at his head. I was about to finish him off when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Danny shaking his head 'no' with a calm, yet stern look on his face. He seemed to stare right into my eyes and I stared into his. I slowly started to melt under his gaze and my anger started to fade away, calming down my rage towards his friend. I let dissipated the energy and lowered my hand back to my side.

Danny gave me a warm smile, almost saying 'I'm proud of you'. He removed his hand away from my shoulder and walked up in front of me and towards his friend. He walked up to his scared friend and quickly gave him a not-at-full-strength dead-arm snapping him back to reality.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Ow!" Tucker said as he rubbed his now sore arm.

"Sorry Tuck, but that felt good. If you ever pull a stunt like that again to me or anyone else we know, I promise you that me giving you a dead-arm was mercy compared to what Amanda could've done." Danny said as he produced a small ice block and handed it to Tucker to help numb the pain.

Tucker graciously accepted the small ice block from Danny and applied it to his sore arm.

"Danny, I'm so sorry. I may have went a little too far with that Halloween prank, I never wanted you to break down like that or see such a horrible thing. Jazz and your parents were pretty much against it from the start, but I didn't listen. I hope you can forgive them." Tucker said begging to be forgiven.

"Tucker, I forgave them when I saw them alive and not in the ghost zone. Sure they may have laughed at me, but their family and I will always love them no matter what, that and they apologized afterwards after seeing me like that. I think that will call it even...for now." Danny said whispering the last part with almost a Dark grin. (Oh yeah, he was still mad at Tucker.)

Tucker let out a sigh of relief and finally calmed down from that almost being ghost-ray'ed in the face moment.

"Danny, I have a question. HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU TURN YOURSELF INTO DAN!" Tucker said almost screaming.

 _"Who is Dan?"_ Amanda thought.

"That would be my genius." Amanda said.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked.

"Rather than explain it, which I think you won't understand. I'll make it short and sweet for your tiny little mind. Remember Technus and how he used to look like a Dr. Frankenstein mad scientist?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah and then he changed after Danny separated him from his house." Tucker said.

"From your house?" Amanda asked confused.

"Another long story." Danny said.

"Okay, so when Technus gained more power; his ghost form evolved to handle that power. Any ghost can alter their appearance if they have good ecto-control and have large amounts of ecto-energy to keep them in that form. Formless ghost's like Amorpho can change their form at will for long periods of time, but need to have good concentration over their form in order to keep them solid." Amanda said.

"So Danny used his ecto-energy to make himself appear to be an exact copy of Dan, even his voice was on point. How did you do that?" Tucker asked Danny.

"It wasn't easy, but I finally got the voice right. Dare I never do that again any time in the future." Danny said with a melancholy expression on his face.

"Dude, you alright." Tucker asked noticing his friends mood immediately change.

Danny seemed to be in his own little world at the moment, his unresponsiveness meant he was really in deep thought. Amanda noticed this and grabbed Danny's hand trying to pull him out of his little funk.

"Danny?" Amanda said worried.

Danny felt Amanda's hand and he came out of his self induced trance.

"Huh, what. Did you say something Amanda?" Danny asked.

"Dude, you alright. You seem out of it." Tucker said worried.

Danny just waived it off the question and turned his sights towards the young mayor.

"I'm fine Tuck, really I am. Just got lost in thought for a moment there." Danny said with a half-smile, trying to steer the conversation in a new direction.

"Danny, be honest. You were thinking about becoming him again weren't you?" Tucker asked.

Danny knew that he couldn't keep putting on the same mask of pain in front of one of his best friends, Tucker could read him too easoly. Taking a calming breathe, trying to regain his cool. Danny answered him.

"Yeah, I may have stopped him from destroying my life, but seems like I'll never get away from him, it must be destiny for me to become him Tuck." Danny said his head hanging low.

Tucker couldn't believe what he was hearing, his best friend; a friend who became like a brother to him, still grieving over a future that no longer existed. A fate that Danny prevented so that the future will be not a barren wasteland of destruction and ruin. He felt that Danny still blames himself for that future and he didn't know how to help his friend.

Amanda was confused, who were they talking about and why did it bother Danny so much. She knew that she had to try to help him, no she wanted to help him like he has been helping her.

"Who are you both talking about, who is Dan!?" Amanda snapped from frustration of being left out.

Danny didn't say a word to either of them, his regret and anguish of that day replaying in his head like a bad song on the radio.

Tucker turned towards the young woman who just a few minutes ago had his head at blast range. Knowing that she could do it all over again in a heartbeat, he had to answer her. At the same time he didn't want to cut deep into the mental scar that Danny has, he only knows as much as Clockwork showed them and his own experiences with the alternate future. He couldn't imagine what Danny had gone through between the time he and Sam left that future and returned back to their present.

"Danny I don't think that..." Tucker said.

Danny just glared at his friend, telling him it was alright. He turned his gaze back to Amanda and spoke lightly.

"Amanda, I don't really enjoy talking about this and I don't think I'll ever will. So I won't repeat myself." Danny said.

Amanda gave a nod in understanding.

"Alright, so couple of years ago before my secret got out, our English teacher Mr. Lancer was preparing us to take the C.A.T, a important test to decide our future's and he had the answers handcuffed to him so no student could cheat. So after a brief meeting with a alternate version of Box Lunch, I accidentally found the answers for the test. It was at that time I met first Clockwork and he showed me what my future would've been like if I had cheated when I found the test answers and it was horrible. All because of what I did, and because of it the future was being terrorized by a ultimate ghost; Dan Plasimus. A combination of the ghost halves of myself and Vlad Plasmius merged together. For ten long years that ghost had just been getting more powerful and eventually took over both the human world and the ghost zone, where ghost or human zone stop him." Danny said.

"Danny why are you pushing yourself to explain this?" Tucker thought.

"Dan eventually found a way to travel back to our present and tried to recreate the situation in which he would exist, ensuring his reign wouldn't be perturbed, leaving me in that disaster of a future. The only good that came out of it was that I gained my ghostly wail and used it to defeat Dan, then trapping him in a thermos that is now guarded my Clockwork, after that Clockwork reset the timeline in which I was taking the C.A.T and stopped myself from cheating and return the answers back to my teacher who gave me a make-up exam in detention, saving my future. That's who Dan is." Danny said his eyes never leaving Amanda's gaze.

Amanda was shocked, no wonder why Danny seemed to distracted. That future sounded terrible and having to face your own demons like that and survive it was no easy feat to accomplish. In the back of her mind however, she was thinking that Danny wasn't telling her the whole story. She didn't want to push it even further than she had to. So she gaze Danny's hand a firm squeeze letting him know that she was right there understanding.

Tucker stood there watching the two with a smile on his face, not because Danny was actually talking about what happened, but for talking to someone besides him or his parents, and what made it even stranger that it was Ember McLain. He didn't know how this happened, but he could tell that there was something going on between the two and if he was right than Danny may finally get the happiness he rightfully deserves after all that he has come to sacrifice.

Wanting to lighten up the dreary mood, Tucker spoke.

"Are you two going to just stand there or do I have to leave the room?" Tucker said with a sly smirk on his face.

Both Amanda and Danny's widened at the same time as their faces turned red from Tucker's comment.

"Tucker!" Danny said his face still red.

"Alright, I'm going. Just don't make a mess of the place will you, I just had the place cleaned." Tucker said teasingly.

"Tucker!" Amanda said angrily creeping up to Tucker again, fist in the air ready to strike the young mayor.

"Kidding, jeez. You both need to get a sense of humor. Now can someone please unlock this door?" Tucker asked, trying not to get blasted.

"One sec." Danny said as he turned intangible and flew right threw the door, surprising the young secretary.

"Mr. Fenton, when did you get here?" Alicia asked.

"Not too long ago, you know you can just call me Danny. I'm not that self titled where you have to address me as such, Ms. Diez." Danny said.

"Well if I get to call you Danny, then I insist that you call me Alicia." Alicia said.

"Alright, oh and you might want to plug back in your intercom system. Tucker was asking for you." Danny said with a knowing grin on his face as he unlocked the door.

"Wait, how can it be unplugged. I didn't knock it out, did I?" Alicia asked as she looked for the intercom plug, which she found was really unplugged.

"How did that happen, it was plugged in the last time I checked." Alicia said.

"That would be my doing." Amanda said as she and Tucker walked through the door.

"How did you get in here?" Alicia asked.

"Flew in." Amanda said.

"How did you fly in, the only people that ever flew in the sky were the Wright brothers, Vlad Masters, Danny Fenton, and ghosts in the ghost zone. If you were a ghost the ghost defense systems would have notified us and held you at bay." Alicia said.

"Well your half right, I was a ghost." Amanda said.

"Wait, what. How can you be a ghost, you're human." Alicia asked confused.

"Here does this help?" Amanda said as she turned back into Amanda Phantom.

When the young secretary saw the glowing rings around the young woman, she thought it was the coolest thing ever. She hasn't seen Danny transform right in front of her before and here seeing someone else do it threw her off guard. When the transformation was finished, she was shocked to see that it was familiar ghost, although a bit different than what she remembers.

"Ember McLain!" Alicia said with excitement in her voice.

Amanda just internally laughing it up, seeing another fan react to seeing her in person. It was amusing that she still had a fan-base in the human world and this young woman was a fan, even after her whole taking over the world schemes didn't work.

"Yep, let me guess you want an autograph?" Amanda asked smugly.

"Yes..I mean, I do...I just like your music and I..." Alicia said nervously, trying to form a sentence, but her words all jumbled.

Danny and Tucker looked at Alicia with a smirks on their faces. Since the day they met Alicia, she has never been nervous type. So seeing her stutter and be all shy about it was a new sight to behold.

"Alicia was it, relax. I know it's not everyday you see a famous rock-star and your excited, but it's no different than talking to anyone else on the streets." Amanda said as she transformed back into her human form.

Alicia took a deep breathe and then spoke as calm she could, trying to follow Amanda's advice.

"Alright, calming down. Wow, I never thought I'd met you in person Ms. McLain. I thought you were a ghost though, why do you look human?" Alicia asked.

"I'm not to sure myself, you'd have to ask Danny about that." Amanda said.

"Yeah, how did this happen Danny?" Tucker asked.

"Well, it all started when..." Danny said as his stomach cut him off.

"Oh man, I completely forgot. The whole reason I called you over was to grab lunch and catch up, not to have the life scared out of me. Why don't we save the explanations after we eat." Tucker said.

Alicia got out a P.D.A that had Tucker's schedule in it and looked through it for any free time.

"Well Mayor Foley you're lucky your free for quiet some time, you do have the third grade class field trip coming in the tour of city hall at 2 pm. So where are we heading to?" Alicia asked.

"Nasty Burger!" Tucker said excited.

"Mayor Foley you do realize that it isn't the healthiest food out there, why there?" Alicia asked.

"Well originally it was supposed to be just Danny and me hanging out together and catching up, then with this new surprise here it was hard to ignore. Come to think about it, you haven't even seen most of Amity Park since you arrived here Alicia so I thought I could get you to see what this town has to offer. Now with the addition of a new halfa in this town, I believe this is cause for celebration." Tucker said.

"I don't know sir, I mean it does sound like a good idea and all, but..." Alicia said.

"But what?" Tucker said.

Alicia's face turned a little bit scarlet as the thought of actually going on a date with the mayor, her boss, crossed her mind. Now with seeing both her favorite musician and superhero was too much for her to handle. If one more surprise came her way, she was pretty sure she'd faint from being overwhelmed by embarrassment.

"Never mind, let's just go." Alicia said as she cleared her throat and her face was a little less red.

This gave tucker an idea, hopefully Danny would come through.

"Hey Danny, instead of us driving over there, why don't you just fly us all over to Nasty Burger, you know to not get caught up in the afternoon lunch rush." Tucker said.

Danny thought about it, it would save time and they wouldn't have to wait for some moron to go through a green light. On the other hand, Amanda was still getting used to her powers and he wasn't sure that Amanda could handle something like that, it was all up to her. So he had to ask.

"Amanda, you up for it?" Danny asked.

Amanda looked at Tucker and Alicia, she may not have as much experience as Danny at the moment, but she knew that she could at least handle this.

"Yeah, let's go." Amanda said.

"Alright, Tuck your with me. Alicia, seeing as that it'll weigh me down carrying Tucker. Amanda will take you, is that fine?" Danny asked.

Alicia just gave a nod and said. "I just can't believe this is all happening." Alicia said.

'You'd better get used to this, Amity park is always full of surprises." Tucker said.

"Speaking of surprises, Tucker a word. _Alone_." Danny said.

Amanda got the drift and led Alicia outside where Danny and Tucker could talk.

"Just don't be too long Danny." Amanda said.

Danny just gave a nod and when Amanda and Alicia were outside and the door finally closed he took a deep breathe and turned towards Tucker.

"Dude what's up?" Tucker asked.

Gathering the strength not to let loose his tears of happiness that trimmed his eyes, Danny finally spoke in a calm tone.

"Tucker, she's back. She's really back." Danny said.

"Danny what's wrong, who's back?!" Tucker asked.

"Danielle." Danny said with a small grin on his face.

Tucker finally understood why Danny looked so relieved, he knew how much time and energy Danny spent in looking for Danielle. Even weirder when he asked him to hack into a NASA satellite to try to find her, even though it didn't work out aright. He wasn't for sure why Danny asked him to do this, until Danny explained to him that it was for someone important in his life and after putting the pieces together, he figured out why. Danny saw Danielle as his own child, sure she may look older on the outside, but she was really only a couple of years old mentally; maybe even younger than that. Now she's back in his life, the question is how far Danny is willing go to for her.

"Danny, where is she now?" Tucker asked.

"Home, I have a duplicate watching her and if something happens I'll know about it." Danny said.

"Is she sick?" Tucker asked.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, she had a slight fever the last time I saw her. Her clothes did look a bit smaller on her thought, maybe she hasn't been eating right or even not at all." Danny said.

"Danny if you want, I'll upload some medical programming into V.A.I's system." Tucker said.

"Thanks Tucker, you the man." Danny said.

"Don't you forget it, now I do believe we have two beautiful girls to take to lunch, better not keep them waiting." Tucker said.

Danny's face had a pink tinge as Tucker mentioned the girls and followed Tucker outside.

* * *

While Danny and Tucker were talking inside, things were a little awkward between Alicia and Amanda outside. It's hard to make small talk with a person you just met. Not wanting this to be a boring first impression, Amanda had to get this girl to relax. What better way to get someone to relax than to embarrass them and after seeing her reaction to the young mayor, she was pretty sure what to do.

"So Alicia, how long?" Amanda asked.

"How long what?" Alicia asked.

"You and Tucker, I mean there's obviously something going on between you and him. Am I right?" Amanda asked.

Alicia's face became rose red, she'd be lying to herself if she didn't feel something towards Tucker. Being so kind to her and only asking for her assistance when it became too much for him to handle alone. She was with him every step of the way in his physical conditioning and the final results made her heart soar into the heavens above. She'd been with him on both good and bad days of their training, she didn't want him to feel alone so she decided to take the challenge along side him, giving each other strength as they pushed the other along.

When the day came when the doctor gave back his new results, she was proud when the doctor said that Tucker's body was no longer at risk. Tucker was so happy that he wrapped his arms around her laughing and cheering for all his hard work and thanked Alicia for all her support. That was the day that she fell in love with Tucker, but she couldn't he was technically her boss and it didn't seem right to have romantic feelings for her employer, but no matter how hard she tried couldn't not stop loving him.

Now hearing her one of her favorite singers notice her feelings towards Tucker, put her over the edge.

"Wait, what. There's no...I mean, there's nothing going on between...there's nothing, nothing." Alicia said disarranged.

Amanda gave her the 'Oh really' look.

"Come on, it's just us girls. Listen whatever you say will stay between us deal?" Amanda asked.

"Fine." Alicia took a deep breathe trying to calm herself down once again.

"I do like him okay, a lot. He's always been there for me and I've been their for him. I guess eventually I started seeing him as not my boss, but as a friend and later on a crush. I just haven't told him my feeling for him, I mean what if he doesn't like me back. I don't want to ruin our friendship and make it awkward to work with him or worse for me to quit the job I love." Alicia said.

Amanda was really surprised with this girls bravery. Trusting her like this was great in starting a good friendship with her and she didn't want to ruin in.

"Hey, let me tell you something my mom always told me: You won't know unless you try to make it happen. So even if it doesn't work out, at least you won't have the regret of not telling him how you feel. You understand?" Amanda asked.

Alicia thought about it for a second and realized that Amanda was right, as much as she didn't want it to be true. She was only making things harder for herself by keeping her feelings for Tucker under lock and key. So starting now she made other goal to confess to him before the day is thru, now the real question is when.

"I think so, thanks Ms. McLain." Alicia said.

"Call me Amanda and you're welcome Alicia." Amanda said with a smile on her face.

" _Wow, I never thought I'd be helping anyone, especially a girl in the romance department."_ Amanda thought.

"Ms. McLa- I mean Amanda, can I ask you something?" Alicia said.

"Anything." Amanda said.

"Well, what's your situation with Danny. I mean do you like him?" Alicia asked.

Amanda blushed at the question as her mind raced back towards this morning, she wanted to deny that she felt anything towards Danny and just call it her hormones taking over. However the more she thought about it, the more red her face got and her true feelings for the ghost boy showed through.

"Well, I..." Amanda said.

Amanda was about to answer when behind her Danny and Tucker came out of City hall. Danny who overheard his name be spoken, decided to put his two cents in.

"What about me?" Danny asked.

Amanda and Alicia were startled as they heard Danny's voice come from right behind them.

"Danny! Uh, how much did you both hear?" Alicia asked.

"Well I'm sorry I eavesdropped, but I heard my name and wanted to see what was going on. I'll ask again, what about me?" Danny said.

Alicia was about to answer, but Amanda beat her to it.

"It's nothing Danny, we were just getting to know each other and your name just came up. Isn't that right Alicia?" Amanda asked with a 'Help me out here' look on her face.

"Yeah, so are you boys ready to go?" Alicia asked changing the subject.

"Well if your both sure, than I guess we are. Tucker?" Danny said.

"Let's go already, I'm dying over here!" Tucker said over-dramatically.

"Tucker, knowing you. You'd probably wipe the inventory out in a hour with your appetite." Danny said with a chuckle.

"Ha Ha, very funny Inviso-Bill." Tucker said getting a playful jab at Danny.

"Inviso-Bill?" Amanda and Alicia asked in unison.

"Oh, that's right. That's what the media called Danny when he started getting more popular before the world knew his secret." Tucker said.

Amanda and Alicia were still a bit confused on why it was so funny, but they just shrugged it off.

"Alright, let's get going." Danny said.

Tucker grabbed onto Danny's shoulder and Danny did the same for Tucker to keep him stable while in the air. Danny flew himself and Tucker a few feet in the air before turning their attention towards the girls.

"Alicia a word of advice from a expert, hang on tight!" Tucker said.

Alicia was a bit nervous, she has a slight fear of heights and the thought of her falling always scared her. Amanda seeing how nervous her new friend was, she put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze in comfort, telling her it was going to be alright.

"Thanks." Alicia said.

"No problem. Let's get going." Amanda said motioning for Alicia to climb on her back.

Alicia cautiously climbed on Amanda's back and wrapped her arms around Amanda's shoulders in almost a vice grip. Amanda caught on to Alicia's nervousness and with a comforting grin that told her, 'I won't drop you, I promise.'

Alicia watched as the twin silver rings appeared and transformed Amanda into her ghost form: Amanda Phantom. She a moment of pure awe at the sight of a halfa transformation.

"How does it feel to do that?" Alicia asked.

"Its much different than what I'm used to. You feel a surge of energy following through you and at first it tingled a bit. Now all I can feel is the energy following through me, making me stronger than before, maybe it's because that I now have a human half. I'm not for sure, but what I can do is to keep working at it and maybe soon I'll be back to where I was, maybe even stronger." Amanda said as she slowly made her way up in the sky, using her answer to distract Alicia.

"You want to know something even weirder?" Amanda asked.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"Look around, don't you see anything different." Amanda asked.

Alicia looked around and saw that she was now more than thirty feet off the ground, at first the view was amazing. She could see the tops of many of the buildings and stores, but when her eyes caught the ground bellow her fear of heights came back to her. Afraid she was going to fall, her grip on Amanda's shoulders tightened, she closed her eyes tight as she began to hyperventilate.

Noticing his friends distress Tucker motioned Danny to fly over towards the girls to try to comfort Alicia enough for her to enjoy the experience of flying.

"Alicia, I know your scared, but I need you to open your eyes to look at me." Tucker said soothingly.

"I can't!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Yes you can, just try to look at me alright. Nothing else, I promise you're going to be alright." Tucker said.

Alicia peeked one eye open and saw that Tucker was right next to her, calming down a bit she opened the other eye. Not breaking eye contact with Tucker for a single moment.

"There you go, now I want you to take good look at where you are. Sure you're high in the sky right now, but the view is pretty amazing don't you think?' Tucker said.

Alicia quickly looked around and nodded at Tucker regaining her eye contact with him.

"See, it's not that bad. Just don't look down and you'll be fine. Even if you look down, just remember that you aren't going to fall. Even if that happens, Danny or Amanda will catch you." Tucker said.

"Tucker's right, if you get too scared just let us know and we'll fly lower towards the ground. We'll take it nice and easy and only speed up when you're okay, alright?" Danny said.

Alicia thought about it for a second before she nodded her head.

Danny and Tucker smiled.

"Alright, let's get going." Amanda said almost flying off in a random direction, but Danny flew up next to her.

"Uh, Amanda. Why don't I lead? You kind of have to know where Nasty Burger's at in order to get there." Danny said.

"Oh, right." Amanda said with a nervous laugh.

* * *

Danny gave Amanda a quick smile before he took off. He was flying a bit slower than he'd normal would and for two reasons: The first so that Amanda could keep up with Alicia on her back and the other for not wanting to drop Tucker. Danny hasn't flown with a person Tucker's size in a long time, so while it was easy for him to carry him; it was even harder to remember that Tucker was even there in the first place. Now that Danny is much stronger than he was back when he was 14, so he has to be extra careful not to accidentally let him go.

When he was younger he used to be able to lift a 15 ton (30,000 lb) school bus for a short amount of time and not be tired afterwords unless he made copies to help him. Now that he is older, he is able to do that with just one hand and can now handle more than triple the weight easily with both hands.

However, in his human form, he could only lift and hold up to 175 lbs without injuring himself for about 20 minutes before his muscles give out. So after a couple of months after the Diasterroid, Tucker and himself designed and built obstacle course for both his forms abilities and to improve both his forms physique's.

What made it really challenging is that the course was ever-changing. The course would change in small and sometimes drastic ways based on a algorithm that Tucker came up with and installed into V.A.I's system so that each time Danny ran it as either human or as Phantom; it would challenge his speed, endurance, strength, and reflexes all in a simple hour long course.

Danny didn't want rely on his ghost form for everything like he did in the past. This was also a contingency plan, in the event that his power's are being hindered, his human form would have to able to pick up the slack easily until he can regain control of his powers.

Now Danny could lift up to half a ton in his human form for about an half an hour before his muscles gave out. So it was a major improvement overall and worth the training. Danny may have the build a body builder, but he is all muscle, and even though both his ghost and human forms grew stronger than he ever thought imaginable: he has also learned to not get too carried away or show off just to impress. A lesson he learned after his many years of vigorous training with his obstacle course and the Master of Time: Clockwork.

Danny isn't a moron, a bit dense even after all these years, but smart enough to know when to call it quits when it came to his training. He made sure that Tucker designed in a emergency stop keyword so that when Danny got too tired or had to stop completely due to an emergency he could have instantly take a break or leave in a flash. The only downside is that if he stopped the course early V.A.I would change the course again based off his progress. Now to make sure that no one would intentionally disturb him while he was training, he made the Keyword something that only Danny would say, and that word was: _Ha_ _lti_. ( **AN: Halti is Esperanto for "Stop"** )

This didn't matter to Danny, in fact it gave him a challenge to work even harder and now with more people in his life to protect he made a silent vow to not let anything happen to them even at the cost of his own life.

* * *

(Amanda P.O.V)

Danny took off ahead of me and Alicia, but thankfully at a slower pace so that way I wouldn't lose sight him. I turned back towards Alicia and with a nod from her I took off after Danny slowly. It was actually kind of nice to just fly without the need to look over my shoulder every few minutes because some arse-hat decides that I'm in his territory when I'm just passing through.

( _Flashback Last night-Ghost Zone, Amanda's POV)_

 _I was on my way to Kitty and Johnny's realm, apparently Kitty had something she wanted to ask me. I didn't really know what she was going on about, but the way she said it over the phone made it seem like it was urgent. I was just a few minutes away when i heard a small commotion near a nearby floating island, so being curious I flew towards it. I hid behind a broken pillar and saw the Fright Knight and two cloaked ghosts conversing between themselves._

 _"It seems everything is coming together quicker than planned, all we need is the final element and the master will be released and soon both worlds will tremble at his might and no ghost, not even the great Danny Phantom will be able to survive his wrath." One of the cloaked ghosts said._

 _"Indeed and to think that the fool will be the very key to the master's return from oblivion." The other cloaked ghost said._

 _"Whose the master?" I thought as i tried to get closer to hear them better, but my foot slid on some loose ground and a loud screech attracted the ghosts stare towards me._

 _"She's heard too much, Fright Knight silence that heathen!" The first cloaked ghost said as he pointed towards me._

 _"As you command!" Fright Knight said in a monotone voice as he drew his soul shredder and charged at me._

 _I hit him with a strong chord_ _shock wave and flew away as fast as I could. I heard the sound of horse hooves coming up to, I turned around and saw that the Halloween reject has called upon his ghostly horse to play catch up. I was fast, but no has ever escaped the Fright knight when he was upon his horse. I needed to escape and when almost all hope seemed lost a natural portal opened up, not caring where it lead as long as it lead me away from the dipstick of a knight._

 _I thought I was in the clear when I flew into it, but the portal didn't close in time and the ghostly knight followed through and struck me with a strong blast from his soul shredder sending me crashing into the hard ground. I must've lost consciousness, because the next thing I knew I was in Danny's room with Danny standing over me._

 _(Flashback end)_

"Now I'm a halfa just like Danny and now I'm getting my secret wish to become human once again, it feels so surreal to think that I'm actually doing this and enjoying myself. And Danny, he's been so warm to me, am I really falling..." I thought before Alicia got my attention.

"Amanda look out!" Alicia said.

I didn't notice it but I was about to hit the side of a building. I snapped out of my little trance and swerved away from the building before we collided.

"Sorry about that, a little lost in thought." I apologized.

"It's alright, I think. What were you thinking about?" Alicia asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I retorted.

"Are you sure? I looked like whatever it was is really getting to you." Alicia said.

"I'm sure, but I do have this weird feeling that bad is going to happen." I said.

"What kind of bad thing?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know, just something. It may be nothing." I said.

"Well shouldn't you at least tell Danny, I mean you do like him right, shouldn't he know what's bothering you." Alicia said.

I stopped immediately as I felt my face grow warm

"I never said I liked him, it's not like I can do anything about it anyway. I mean I've tried to take over the world so many times and put his friends and family in danger in the past. What makes you think that all that will suddenly change if I told him that I like him." I exclaimed. I covered my mouth with my hands and my face felt like it was on fire.

"So you do like him then." Alicia said in a smug tone.

I let out a sigh in defeat, I knew that she wasn't going to let up until I either told her and at the rate I was going, it was going to be now.

"Yes, okay I admit it. I do like Danny, but after so many years of nothing but fighting with each other, what am I supposed to say. 'Danny, I know we fought in the past and I tried to take over the world and all, but would you go out with me.' It would just be awkward between us and I mean he already has a girlfriend right, the goth chick. So why would he go out with me when he has her?" I said.

"Oh, so you don't know." Alicia said a bit knowingly.

I was genuinely confused, what was she going on about.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Well Tucker told me about Danny's little romance with the goth chick as you call her: Samantha Manson, it is true that they did date in the past, but the two did break up, Tucker told me that it was hard for Danny when they broke up. After that day, Danny hardly did anything or talked to anyone in so long besides the children he visits in the hospitals or at premiere gatherings or gallas. Tucker could tell that Danny wasn't taking it too well; miserable even. So it surprised myself and Tucker to see Danny with someone, especially a gorgeous girl like you and I could tell that Danny was happier, with you." Alicia said.

I was beyond words, I didn't even know that Danny was sad. All this time, I thought he just being the kind person he always was. Now I'm hearing that Danny was miserable because of a bad break up with the goth chick. Wait that means that he's...single. I felt my face warm up at the thought of having my chance to be with him.

"You mean, that I can actually..." I said.

"Yep, tell him how you feel. Just like you told me: You won't know unless you try to make it happen." Alicia said.

I could feel that she was smiling, my mother's words once again used to help me out and it reminds me that I miss her with all my heart.

"Thanks Alicia, I needed that. You promise you won't tell Tucker?" I asked.

"I promise, now come on. We're falling behind." Alicia said.

She was right, while we were talking Danny was almost out of view.

"Oh crap. Alicia, I'm going to fly a little bit faster to catch up, hang on." I said as I once again took off, this time going about 50 mph compared to my 30 mph.

I heard Alicia exclaim as my speed picked up. Then I heard her laugh when I slowed down when we were just a few feet away.

"That was awesome!" Alicia said excited.

Danny and Tucker turned to see that we were right behind them and chuckled a bit at Alicia's enthusiasm.

"See I told you, it's pretty fun once you get used to it. Was I right or was I right?" Tucker asked.

"You were right Tucker." Alicia said.

I turned towards Danny as he gave me a smile and pointed towards a building bellow us: The Nasty Burger.

"There it is." Danny said.

We landed just a few feet outside of the small building, from the name it had to be a fast food place. Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, it didn't look like anyone was there. Danny turned back into his human form and I did the same, I didn't want everyone in the restaurateur freaking out.

"Must be our lucky day, no crowds." Tucker said running up to the glass doors.

* * *

(Nasty Burger: Normal POV)

Amanda, Alicia, and Danny followed the young mayor inside the restaurant. When Tucker opened the doors, after a few seconds of silence the entire restaurant erupted in excitement.

"Its Danny Fenton!"

"Mayor Foley!"

Soon a large crowd of children, yes children swarmed around the group with stars in their eyes. There wasn't too many of them, maybe about 20-25 students and each one of them wearing a light blue t-shirt with the words Ms Bellman's Class trip on the front.

*"Pale Fire!* What is going on here!" A familiar voice said pushing through the crowd of children.

Danny and Tucker turned to see their old Teacher Mr. Lancer. He hasn't changed much over the last couple of years. His little soul patch now a bit duller in color, but he looked just the same.

"Mr. Lancer?" The two boys asked.

"Mr. Fenton, Mayor Foley? What in the name of Vladimir Nabokov is going on here?!" Mr Lancer asked.

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Danny said.

"Well I was just enjoying my lunch when you four came bursting through the doors and these children gathered around." Mr. Lancer said.

"Then what are you doing here Mr. Lancer. You normally wouldn't eat here except if you taking your lunch break at the school." Tucker said.

"I happen to be chaperoning this group of young minds for the day, if you haven't forgotten today is the class field trip to city hall that the elementary school scheduled with you and Ms Diez." Mr. Lancer said.

The entire group of children turned to in shock, how did he know Danny and Mayor Foley.

"You know them Mr. Lancer?" One of the students asked.

"Of course he knows us, we used to be students of his back at Casper High." Tucker said.

"WHAT!" The group of children exclaimed.

Before the students bombarded Mr. Lancer with questions about the Mayor and Danny, one of the elementary school teachers came up to stop them: Ms. Bellman. A woman who doesn't look too bad in her late forties. 5' 2", short, frizzy, red hair, and a hourglass figure. Her vibrant green eyes hidden behind her light blue glasses with round frames. Dressed in a red and white custom T-shirt with bold black letting that spelled out Class Guide on the front. She wore nice faded blue jeans with a white belt on her waist.

"Children, return to your lunch. If your lucky maybe Mr Fenton will get a picture with all of us." Ms. Bellman said.

The students quickly obeyed and rushed back to their meals and started eating as fast as they could so that they could get a picture of their favorite superhero, and maybe ask a few questions.

"I'm sorry about that Mr Fenton, I guess the children were excited to see you." Ms Bellman said.

Danny chuckled a bit before turning towards the teacher. Danny would have corrected her on telling her it was okay for her to call him just Danny, but he respected her decision on being formal. So he decided to show her the same respect.

"It's fine, Miss?" Danny said as he took out his hand.

"Bellman, Sarah Bellman." Ms Bellman said reaching for his hand and giving it a light shake.

"Ms. Bellman, I get it. When kids see the superhero of Amity Park, it's hard not to say hi." Danny said.

Ms Bellman saw the two lovely ladies standing next to the hero and the Mayor.

"So I'm guessing one of you is Mr Fenton's girlfriend?" Ms Bellman asked.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Amanda said abruptly.

Ms. Bellman turned towards Amanda and smiled knowingly. Danny and Amanda's faces turned bright pink.

"Oh young love, so much denial." Ms Bellman thought.

"My apologies. I guess I shouldn't make claims like that." Ms. Bellman said with a slight chuckle.

"I accept your apology." Amanda said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I guess, we'll let you be on your way. Mr. Fenton, I know it would make the children day to get a picture of you as a souvenir of their field-trip." Ms. Bellman said.

Danny thought about it while looking at the ravenous faces of the children eating their meals. Those who were done, looked at him and their smiles huge in excitement. Who was he to tell them no.

"Why not. I guess a few pictures wouldn't be so bad. If they want, I would sign their shirts. It make the shirts priceless." Danny said.

"Thank you Mr. Fenton, I know the children will like that. Well you four enjoy yourselves. I'll try to keep the children away until your done eating." Ms. Bellman said.

"Thanks Ms. Bellman." Tucker said.

"No problem Mr. Mayor." Ms Bellman said as she walked back with her book to her table.

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat and finally got a word in.

"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley?" Mr. Lancer said.

"Yes Mr. Lancer?" The boys asked.

"Although this meeting was a bit unexpected, I just want to say how proud I am of the both of you and of how far you both came since your graduation at Casper High." Mr. Lancer said.

"Thanks Mr. Lancer, we couldn't of had a better teacher to guide us and to help us out when we needed it. Especially after the Disasteroid." Tucker said.

"Yeah Mr. Lancer, I don't think I would've graduated if it weren't for you giving me that make up work and extra credit assignments to boost my grade and for convincing the other teachers to do the same." Danny said.

"Your both quite welcome, now I do hope to see you later Mr Mayor for the tour of the new City Hall building in a hour." Mr. Lancer said.

"You bet." Tucker said.

Mr. Lancer gave a nod and walked back towards his booth with Ms Bellman who was taking a new bites out of her hamburger.

"Well that was nice." Danny said.

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd see Mr. Lancer again after grad." Tucker said.

"You said it, now let's order before there's a line." Danny said.

Tucker and the girls agreed and they all walked up to the counter and when they got there, the young, blonde, teen cashier was starstruck at who was about to order.

"Mayor Foley, Danny Fenton!" The cashier said.

Tucker chuckled at the teen cashier's reaction and started to order.

"What's going on...(Tucker reads the name-tag on the cashier's shirt) Franklin. Can I get two number three's, large drinks and two number fives medium drinks." Tucker said.

Franklin snapped out of his little starstruck shock and repeated the order back to the Mayor.

"A-alright, that was two number three's and two number fives. Two large and medium drinks. Would you like anything else, Mr. Mayor?" Franklin asked nervously.

Tucker turned towards Danny and with a grin he added.

"Yeah, one classic Nasty Kids Meal." Tucker said.

Danny in all this commotion he forgot that Danielle was at home, probably starving. He is going to thank Tucker for this and he already had the perfect idea in mind. Franklin was confused at the odd request of a kids meal, but the customer is always right and seeing that the customer's were Mayor Foley and Danny Fenton, so they had to have their reasons.

"Okay, one classic Nasty kids meal. Will that be it?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah that's it, thanks Franklin." Tucker said.

"N-no, problem Mr Mayor. Will that be for here or to go?" Franklin asked.

Alicia looked at her watch and saw that it was getting closer until the class trip was supposed to arrive at City hall, so she spoke up.

"Better make that order to go Tucker, we still have a schedule to keep." Alicia said.

"Oh right. Can you make that order to go Franklin?" Tucker asked.

"Y-yeah, no problem. Y-your total is $19.79." Franklin said.

Tucker handed the teen a $20.

"Your change is .21 cents." Franklin said pulling out two dimes and a penny, also grabbing five cups for their drinks.

"Keep the change, and here's a little something for yourself Franklin." Tucker said pulling out a five.

Franklin was shocked to be getting a five dollar tip from the mayor, it made working at Nasty burger worth it.

"Thank you Mr Mayor. Oh, here's your number ticket. When it's called out, your food is ready." Franklin said a bit more relaxed at the exchange, handing Tucker the ticket.

"Thanks Franklin. Alright now that is taken care of, I think we can give those kids that picture now." Tucker said grabbing the cups.

"Mr Foley, Danny. This might be a awkward to ask, but do you think I can get a quick selfie with the two of you?" Franklin asked.

Tucker turned towards Danny and after a quick smile and nod, they gave Franklin his answer.

"Sure why not." Tucker said.

"Really, awesome!" Franklin said jumping over the counter, hoping his boss wouldn't catch him.

Pulling out his phone, Tucker and Danny came up behind him with smiles on their faces, Tucker putting bunny ears behind Franklin.

"Say Phantom!" Tucker said.

"Phantom!" The three said as the picture was taken.

"Thanks Mr. Mayor, Mr. Fenton. You both just made my day." Franklin said as he put his phone back in his pocket and hopped back over the counter. Once again, his boss didn't catch him.

"No problem, not's not every day you have the mayor and a superhero for a customer." Tucker said.

Franklin went right to work in making the order for the Mayor and his friends. He was so excited that he started whistling a chipper tune as he worked.

Tucker turned towards the girls with a smile on his face.

"Why don't you girls find a booth, this shouldn't take too long." Tucker said handing Alicia the ticket.

"What are you going to do?" Amanda asked.

"Going to give these kids a good picture of their favorite ghost superhero." Tucker said pointing to Danny.

"Maybe more than one Tucker, they did seem really excited." Danny said.

"As long as we do it before our foods done, take all the time you need. Mr Hero." Tucker said with a chuckle.

"I'll try." Danny said as he walked off towards Ms Bellman and Mr Lancer.

Tucker walked over towards the soda machine, as the girls found a booth to wait for their food.

* * *

(Danny's POV)

I could feel all the little eyes on me as I walked up towards Ms. Bellman. I knew they were just excited to see me, well Danny Phantom. I was just about to come up to them when I felt someone bump into me. I looked down and saw a little boy sitting on the ground, probably from when I bumped into him. He didn't look hurt, but falling on your butt doesn't feel to good.

"You okay kid?" I asked.

I saw the little guy look up at me, he looked a bit scrawny for his age and had a scared look in his eye. He probably thought I was mad at him for bumping into me, but had a weird feeling that this wasn't a accident. I've seen that look in his eyes before, it was like someone made him bump into and that meant a bully. I turned my head and saw a few kids snickering at the little guy on the ground, when they caught me looking at them they turned their heads oblivious. I saw that this kid was scared so I knelled down to the kid.

"Those other kids pushed you into me?" I asked the kid.

I couldn't see it from the kids shaggy dark hair covering his eyes, but he had tears in his eyes, it was like he thought I was going to hit him.

"Hey it's okay, I'm not mad at you. What your name?" I asked.

"Michael, Michael Forest." The kid said nervous his eyes still avoiding mine.

"Well Michael, do your friends call you Mikey?" I asked.

The kid lifted his face towards me and wiped the tears from his face.

"Yeah, your really not mad Mr. Fenton?" Mikey asked.

"No, I kind of know what's like to have a bully. Why do they pick on you?" Danny asked holding out a hand to help Mikey up.

"It's kind of embarrassing. Mr. Fenton." Mikey said.

"Call me Danny. Mikey, now tell me what is it?" I said.

"Well, I kind of said my dream was that I would be a ghost-hunter like you when I grow up and help you fight ghosts. They thought I couldn't do it and made fun of me because I'm scrawny and saying that you'd never let me join your team." Mikey said.

(What Mikey said was only half the truth, there was also another reason, but he didn't want his hero to find out. So he hid it the best he could.)

I nodded, understanding this kids problem, I always wanted to be an astronaut when I grew up and I even wanted to fly in real spaceship to explore outer space, this was before I got ghost powers and then I actually did it when I fought Technus when he took over that satelite. I knew a thing or two about a bully. Since I was little, Dash always teased me and my friends for me having ghost chasing parents. Dash quickly backed off when I saved the world and revealed my secret. Now hearing the same thing happen to a kid even younger than me or wanting to have the dream my parent's wanted me to have.

"You know if my parent's heard that, my dad would totally give you his Fenton bear hug and telling you stories of all the ghost's they fought. They wanted me to hunt for ghost's and join the family business. I really wanted to be an astronaut, but things didn't go as planned and look at me know. But you want to fight ghost's like them and me, that's special. Most kids are scared of ghosts, you're not?" I said.

"Well I mean, some ghosts are scary like that Halloween knight I saw last night." Mikey said.

"Wait, you saw Fright Knight?" I asked.

"Yeah, I live close to the park. I also saw that pretty rock and roll girl ghost fall to the ground, I wanted to see if I could stop him myself. I had one of your parent's Fenton thermoses underneath my bed from when the ghost king took over the town. I kept it just in case I would catch a ghost like you." Mikey said.

This kid is braver than I was growing up, although it would've been extremely reckless and dangerous for him to face ghost's like the Fright Knight by himself. This kid could be a good ghost hunter with the right training.

"Well I know you wanted to prove yourself, but the Fright Knight isn't a ghost you take on by yourself without the right gear and training. But the next time you see the Box ghost, I'll gladly let you capture him. But until you have some training, I'm afraid you aren't ready to ghost hunt by yourself." I said.

"You mean that!" Mikey said.

"Sure, maybe I can convenience my folks to teach a ghost catching class for future ghost hunters. I'd think my parent's would like your dream Mikey." I said.

"Thanks Mr. Fenton- I mean Danny. Your the best!" Mikey said.

"No Mikey, you are. Remember that buddy and you'll go far. Why don't we tell your teacher that I ready to take that picture." I said.

"Really, you're going to take a picture with my class. That's awesome." Mikey said excited.

"Picture's plural. I'll take some separate photo's with a couple of your classmates. Maybe of just you and me, how does that sound?" I asked.

"Wow, Danny that would be so cool!" Mikey said.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get your teacher." Danny said.

Mikey grabbed my hand and led me over towards Ms Bellman and Mr Lancer, I guess he was just as excited as he was scared.

"Ms. Bellman, Ms. Bellman!" Mikey said excited.

"Yes Mikey, what is...(Ms. Bellman looks at me), Oh Mr Fenton, I assume from my students excitement that you want to take that picture after all." Ms Bellman said.

"Yep, and my new little buddy Mikey here is going to be first." I said.

"Really?!" Mikey asked.

"Yep." I said as transformed into Phantom.

"That's so cool!" Mikey said staring at my transformation.

"I guess it is, Ms. Bellman I think that now's a good time to let the other's in on our little plan." I said.

"Oh of course." Ms. Bellman said standing up.

"Children, may I have your attention please?" Some of the students eyes focused on Ms. Bellman and others were on me. "Now, Mr. Fenton and I were talking and he thought it would be a little treat if we all got a photo with Mr. Fenton for our class wall and a few for our yearbook." Ms Bellman said holding a Nikon D-7500 camera in her hands.

In not time at all everyone jumped out of their seats and rushed towards us.

"Now, now. No crowding. Mr. Fenton is on a time schedule with the Mayor so please do not rush. If you all would please gather in front of Mr Fenton we can get a picture." Ms Bellman said.

"Actually Ms. Bellman, I think you all should be in the picture." I said.

"How, we cannot be in two places at once and we didn't bring a Tri-pod?" Ms Bellman asked.

"That's easy." I said, making a duplicate.

Everyone was in awe that I made a copy of myself, saying how cool it was that I could do that.

"Of course, thank you Mr. Fenton, Fenton's?" Ms Bellman said a bit confused handing the duplicate the camera.

The duplicate smiled as he flew over just a few feet away from the crowd.

"Alright, first picture Mikey and Danny." The duplicate said.

I picked up Mikey and placed him on my shoulders.

"Whoa!" Mikey said as he sat on my shoulders.

"Why does Forrest-turd get a picture with Danny Phantom?" One of the kids said and from that comment it was one of the bullies.

I could tell he was the bully, because of the way he talked with that tone of not liking Mikey. He did look a bit bigger than Mikey and that meant he could intimidate anyone he wanted from his height.

"Call it a apology for me bumping into him, I wonder how that happened?" I said glaring at the boy.

The bully was silent as he didn't want to get in trouble.

"Wait, Danny can my friends be in this picture too?" Mikey asked.

"Sure Mikey." I said.

"Cool. Daisuke, Liz come on!" Mikey said talking to his friends.

Two little kids, a little Asian boy with a green beanie on his head and a little brunette girl with a purple hairband in her hair walked up to me and Mikey.

"Um, Hi Mr. Fenton." Daisuke said nervous.

"Yeah, Hi." Liz said just as nervous.

"Guys it's okay, Danny isn't going to hurt you. He's really cool." Mikey said getting his friends spirits up.

"Alright Mikey, if you say so." Daisuke said.

Mikey's friends turned towards the duplicate.

"Alright say "Phantom"" The duplicate said.

"Phantom" We all said as a light flashed.

"Got it, it's a keeper." The duplicate said.

"Alright, now let's all take a group picture. Everyone gather in, shorter kids in the front and taller kids in the back." Mr. Lancer said directing the children.

In no time at all everyone was gathered in front of me and the teachers. Mikey and his friends standing next to me.

"Alright, everyone say "Phantom"" The duplicate said.

"Phantom!" Everyone including the teachers said in unison, a flash of light completed the picture. I put down Mikey next to his friends.

"Dude that was awesome, I didn't think we'd actually get a picture of Danny Phantom and us." Daisuke said.

"I know right, thanks Danny." Mikey said.

"No problem, but it's not over yet." The duplicate said walking over towards us.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"Anyone got a marker?" I asked.

"I do why?" Daisuke said pulling out a black sharpie.

I turned my attention towards the other kids and Ms Bellman, with a nod from her, I knew it was fine.

"How would you like to have your shirts signed." I asked.

"You serious, that would be so awesome." Mikey said.

The duplicate smiled as he turned towards the group.

"If you kids want an autograph on your shirt please line up and to make it easier, make two separate lines one in front of me and the other in front of the original Danny standing over there." The duplicate said pointing towards the original Danny.

* * *

(Normal POV)

So after a lot of pushing and shoving, two lines were made between both Danny's. Ms. Bellman, who had an extra sharpie in her purse handed it to the duplicate while the original Danny started signing his Danny Phantom Logo on each of the students shirts. Some of the students gave Danny a hug, a high five, and a handshake after they got their shirts signed. Then they went to tell their friends and showed off their autographed shirt. The last one's to get their shirts signed by Danny himself was the bullies that pick on Mikey, nervous about what Danny would do to them or if he would even sign their shirts. They tried to get away, but Danny, the duplicate and Ms. Bellman stopped the boys dead in their tracks.

"Don't you boys want Mr Fenton's autograph, I thought you were just as excited to see him as the other kids." Ms. Bellman said.

Each one the boys looked away from their teacher and from Danny, not wanting to make eye contact.

"I think I know why Ms. Bellman, you go calm everyone down. I think I need to talk to these three boys for just a sec." Danny said turning his attention towards the three boys.

Getting the idea Ms. Bellman gathered the students who got their shirts signed and tried her best to calm them down, unfortunately all the students were just too excited to calm down by herself, so Mr. Lancer had to step in, which proved more effective. Danny chuckled at the authority that Mr. Lancer now had in his voice compared to when he was in school. A total 360 turn around. Now Danny turned his attention towards the three boys, seeing their nervousness, he put on a calm face before he spoke.

"Okay, for starters I'm not mad at you boys, your still young and have a lot of time to change. I do have just one question why pick on Mikey. He seems like a really cool kid." Danny said.

When he didn't get a answer he tried asking again.

"Well, I'm waiting?" Danny asked.

Danny was going to ask again, when one of the boys finally spoke up.

"Because he left us, that's why!" One of the kids said.

"Oh so he was your friend, what changed?" Danny asked.

"We used to hang out all the time and play together at the park near our houses. But Mikey and Artie here got into a bad argument about who is the most powerful bad ghost and eventually got into a fight. We wanted to stop them, but Mikey said not to, even though he was loosing. He didn't want us getting involved." One of the kids said.

"Yeah, Mikey soon pushed Artie down and ran away. After that Artie and Mikey didn't speak to each other, even when we tried to apologize for Artie. He said that it had to be Artie who told him.' The other kid said.

"I see, so you must be Artie huh?" Danny said looking at the only kid who didn't talk.

Artie looked up at Danny and with a sneer said. "Yeah, what about it?" Artie said.

"Have you apologized to Artie, who did you say was more powerful a ghost?" Danny asked.

"Does it matter, Mikey won't admit I'm right." Artie said.

"I'll be the judge of that, who did you say and who did Mikey say." Danny said.

Artie looked confused, but still answered Danny.

"Well I said Johnny 13 and he said Pariah Dark, I told him no fair in picking the king of all ghosts. He said it was fair seeing as he was a bad ghost. That's why we fought." Artie said.

Danny was surprised that this friendship ended because of a argument as silly of who is a badder ghost. Danny fought both Johnny and Dark and won, though it took a battle suit to defeat Dark. So Mikey would be right, but without the crown of fire and ring of rage Pariah Dark was about as strong as Plasmius.

"Well who threw the first punch?" Danny asked.

"I did, but who was right?" Artie asked.

"Well both ghosts are powerful, but remember that I had a much harder time defeating Dark than Johnny and it took all the ghosts in the ghost zone to help me. So Mikey would be right." Danny said.

"It still isn't fair, he picked a ghost you fought only once. You fought Johnny 13 more times than that." Artie said.

"True, but in all the ghosts I fought, Dark was really tough. Johnny isn't such a bad guy, he's really changed since than. He and I aren't really friends, but since I know his girlfriend and we're pretty good friends, he and I tolerate each other and even have a good time. Ghost's can change I know that personally." Danny said looking over at Amanda.

"So Mikey was right and I was wrong?" Artie asked.

"Well since Dark is forever locked in a tomb and can never come back. I guess you are right, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't fight about it. I think you should apologize to Mikey." Danny said.

"Yeah come on Artie, we want our friend back." One of the boys said.

"I mean we did find his dream a bit silly, but it's no fun messing with him anymore." The other boy said.

Artie thought about it, it would be good to have his best friend back and he really did feel like a jerk towards Mikey, but being angry at him made him forget their good times together.

"Mr. Fenton?" Artie asked.

"Yeah?" Danny asked.

"Do you think you could help me apologize to Mikey." Artie said a bit nervous.

Danny smiled before he signed Artie's shirt. Artie was surprised when he saw Danny's logo on his shirt.

"Yeah, right after I sign your friends shirts." Danny said approaching the other two boys and signing their shirts.

All three boys were as excited to see that their favorite superhero signed their shirts, so the all gave Danny a warm hug around his legs before saying thank you.

"Your welcome boys, now I believe you owe someone a apology." Danny said pointing to Mikey and his friends.

"O-okay." Artie said.

"Come on, I'm right behind you." Danny said guiding the boy along.

Artie nodded before he and his friends walked over towards Mikey and his friends. By this time the duplicate merged back with Danny and Danny absorbed all the memories that the duplicate had of each smiling face of each student's shirt he signed.

"Mikey, I think these boy's have something to say to you." Danny said.

"What do you want Artie?" Mikey said a bit nervous about seeing his bully with Danny.

"I-I'm sorry." Artie said quietly.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"I said, I'm sorry!" Artie said louder.

"Your sorry, for what pushing me down or taking my lunch money or the other times you messed with me or my friends." Mikey said a bit angry.

"All that! Plus for our fight, I was wrong." Artie said with tears in his eyes.

Mikey and his friends jaw's dropped, they didn't think they'd see Artie the class bully apologize and actually look serious. Liz and Daisuke knew about the fight that made Mikey and Artie not be friends anymore and that Mikey wouldn't be friends with Artie until he apologized. So seeing this really put them on the spot.

"Y-you were?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, Pariah Dark is more powerful than Johnny 13, Mr. Fenton said so." Artie said.

"Artie?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah?" Artie said.

"I'm sorry too, friends." Mikey said extending his hand out.

Artie was surprised at how quick that Mikey forgave him, all this time. If he just apologized then none of this would've happened. Feeling the hole in his chest close up, he ignored Mikey's hand and gave his friend the long awaited hug to say how sorry he was.

"Friends, I really am sorry Mikey." Artie said.

Mikey gave his friend a good squeeze before letting him go and turned to Danny.

"Danny, thank you. For giving me back my best friend." Mikey said smiling at Danny.

"Yeah Mr. Fenton, thanks." Artie said.

"No worries boys, I'm glad you both are friends again." Danny said.

Ms. Bellman walked up to see the group of kids laughing and smiling at each other. It brought a smile to her heart to them all getting along, especially Mikey and Artie.

"What's going on here?" Ms Bellman asked.

"Nothing Ms. Bellman, just talking." Mikey said.

"I see that, now come on. I'm sure Mr Fenton is hungry after all that." Ms Bellman said.

 _"Number 762, order up!"_

Franklin's voice over the over-com rang out.

"Looks like my food's ready." Danny said.

"Alright, tell Mr. Fenton thank you and rejoin the class to finish your lunch." Ms Bellman said.

"Thanks Mr Fenton, Danny!" The kids said together before running off, Mikey turned around and gave Danny a smile. Danny gave him a thumbs up.

"Last one to the table's is a rotten egg!" Artie said getting a head start.

"Hey, wait up." The other kids said.

Ms. Bellman and Danny laughed at the kids little race as they sat down.

"It seems like you got Mikey and Artie to be friends again, you Mr Fenton certainly have quiet a way with kids." Ms. Bellman said.

"I guess I do Ms. Bellman, I guess I do." Danny said remembering his vow to Danielle.

"Well I guess I better let you and the Mayor get going. You must be starving." Ms Bellman said.

Danny's stomach rumbled and his face turned red.

"I guess I was right." Ms Bellman said chuckling as she walked away back towards the children.

* * *

After talking with Ms. Bellman, Danny walked back towards Tucker and the girls who were patiently waiting for him. There were four bags, Nasty Kids meal box, and a soda holder sitting all five drinks. The three noticed Danny come over.

"Have fun?" Amanda asked.

"You know, I really did. Let's go." Danny said.

Before they left, Tucker opened both bags and pulled out three hamburgers.

"Hold on, Alicia, Amanda. You got to have at least one bite before we go." Tucker said.

They gave Tucker a confused look before turning towards each other and gave a shrug. Unwrapping their hamburgers from the little white paper, they each took a bite and their eyes lit up.

"That's good!" Amanda said.

"MM-hmm." Alicia said with her mouthful.

"See I told you." Tucker said taking a good sized bite out of his.

"Oh man, I missed this!" Tucker said with tears of joy.

Seeing his friend happy, Danny took out his hamburger and took a good sized bite out of it.

"You said it Tuck, now come one. We can get back at City Hall, you still have those kids to welcome and give a tour too." Danny said wrapping his hamburger and placing it back in his bag of food.

"Oh yeah, your right. Almost forgot." Tucker said wrapping his hamburger and putting it in the bag.

The girls chuckled to themselves as the did the same.

"Lets go." Alicia said a bit more confident to fly this time.

The group made it outside, Tucker grabbing the food and Danny the drinks, being careful not to spill them. Amanda transformed back into Amanda Phantom and Alicia climbed on Amanda's back.

"Race you back?" Amanda asked.

Tucker and Danny turned to each other and grinned.

"Your so on!" Danny said as Tucker grabbed onto Danny, the four then flew into the air.

"On your mark, get set...GO." Amanda said as she took off, this time a bit faster than last time, but slow enough that way Alicia wouldn't get too scared.

Danny gave the girls a few seconds head start before he turned to Tucker and said. "Hang on Tuck, oh try not to drop the food." Danny said as he took off after Amanda.

The race lasted a couple of minutes, Amanda and Alicia won. Danny and Tucker just coming close to winning, but didn't want to drop the food. The girls were excited to win and gave each other a celebratory high five before turning towards Danny and Tucker as they landed at City hall.

"Well that was a good race, Danny. Next time let's see how well you do without holding the food. Still it felt good to win." Amanda said.

"I know the feeling." Danny said.

Danny was about to walk into City hall with Tucker and Alicia, but something made him instantly stop.

 ** _"She's awake." 6 said_** _ **telepathically**._

Amanda, Tucker, and Alicia stared at Danny worried what was going on through his head.

"Danny, you okay?" Tucker asked.

Danny shook his head and then turned towards Tucker and Alicia.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got to go." Danny said.

"Dude what's up?" Tucker asked.

"She's awake." Danny said as he took off like a rocket, still holding the drinks in his hands.

Alicia didn't know what was going on, but Amanda and Tucker understood perfectly. Tucker turned towards Amanda and handed her Danny's, Her's and Amanda's food.

"Tucker what's going on?" Alicia asked.

"I'll explain later, Amanda?" Tucker asked.

Amanda turned her attention to Tucker. "Yeah?" Amanda asked.

With a smile Tucker said, "Tell Danny, I'm glad she's finally home." Tucker said.

Amanda flashed Tucker a quick smile before she finally took off in the sky. Before she took off, she looked at Alicia and said. "Alicia, don't forget what we talked about."

Alicia nodded and replied. "You too, go get him." Alicia said with a wave goodbye.

Amanda took off towards Fenton works as fast as she could without dropping the food, leaving behind a confused mayor and a blushing secretary behind.

* * *

 **There you go everyone a very long update, so I hope this makes up for my long hiatus. I put a little more into it than originally thought and took the time to add some filler of a few OC's I made up on the spot. I didn't want to just have you all just read a short chapter after all the time since my last update.**

 **Quick Note: Pale fire is a novel based on the 999 line poem by poet John Shade. I know it's a bit out of character for Mr Lancer, but I think it goes pretty well with Mr Lancers degree of poetic arts and English.**

 _ **Danny races home as quick as he can to Danielle, but will Danielle be the same girl he remembers or will things have changed since the last time he saw her.**_

 _ **What will Danny think once he merges back together with 6 and all the little moments that he missed, will Amanda have the courage to tell Danny how she feels, and what great evil is coming for our heroes.**_

 _ **Find out all this and more in the next chapter of When Cores Collide, Chapter 10: Aflame of Love, a daughters return.**_

 _ **Please don't forget to like, review, share, follow, and do all the other wonderful things that you all do.**_

 _ **Thank you all so much.**_

 _ **-Mr. Rolyac**_


	13. Chapter 11: Aflame of Love

**Hello, my Phamily. Firstly, I'd like to apologize for my almost six-month hiatus, life has gotten the better of me and I couldn't find time to really write a good chapter. That and major writer's block from lack of inspiration, which I remedied by rewatching all my favorite Danny Phantom episodes. (On DVD). Now I'm back and in full writer mode with a new laptop to boot, so that means more long hiatus's. So don't worry there will be more chapters coming soon.**

* * *

 **Now, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter of When Core's Collide and I must say I was surprised by the sudden eruption of views. As of right now, this story has over 12K total views, and I couldn't believe it.**

 **I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for all of you taking the time to read, follow, like, comment, favorite, and do all the great thing you all do to support this story. As you all probably know by now, whenever I see the new phamily members I make them known and welcome them to the Phamily.**

 **Speaking of new phamily members. Welcome: plldani, icedshadows, coolosus1,dragun95, Noah Gilden, Crimson Concept,**

 **King's Knight,classchic1,excalibur2078** , **The K1D, devilzxknight86, Naruto Uchiha X, readyskull00, jh831, anthonyblaise20** , **xbox432,** **LloydLuvr,Morri7,SpartanWraith97,** **Fenozzel12, Arytec13,Titokhan,Jerichoyuy,Kellace, Thomas561, and Artimis1821.**

 **I'd also like to thank Invader Johnny, Rubyhasspoken, Org, jh831, Devilzxknight86, Jerichoyuy, Thomas561, and LunarEclipse1000 for their feedback and comments about the last chapter. Thank you.**

 **If you guys like this story, then I think you're going to like Phantom's for the Throne, ****By my friend devilzxknight86.**

 **So if you guys haven't already, go and give him your support.**

 **Now here's the next chapter of When Cores Colli** **de.**

* * *

 ** _"She's awake"_**

These two words echoed inside Danny's head as he flew towards his house but more importantly, Danielle. All that he could think about at this moment was Danielle, how he needed to get home, and he now had the drive to do it. There was however one other question that was in the back on his mind.

What could he say to her?

It's not like he could say, _"Dani, I'm your dad and I want you to stay with me for now on"_ , no he couldn't do that. He'd be, if not worse than Vlad when he tricked Danielle, a monster.

A monster, that's all Vlad was; a genuine monster. He played the world like his own plaything and when he was done with it, he'd destroy it and move on. His sick attempts of creating the "Perfect son" had cost the lives of four beings who were only given life to fulfill his corrupt desires.

Danielle, she was different. In the beginning, she may have only wanted to make her "Creator's" wish come true, but she soon learned the harsh truth about life. A person may say that they love you, but sometimes they do not mean it. He had to witness her learn that lesson at such a young age. She may have looked 12, but she was only just a few weeks old at best. An innocent person caught down the wrong path.

It took the truth for her to see that Vlad was not even close to being the "father" he claimed to be. A true father would put their own lives on the line 24/7 to make sure that their child was safe and healthy, no matter what the cost to himself. Vlad gave no such thing for Danielle, he even tried to pull the whole "I'll save you if you do this for me" card with her. All, of course, backfired on Vlad many times over. Danny remembered the exact moment when Danielle disowned Vlad as her so-called 'Father'.

 _ **"YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"**_

Danny was so proud of Daniele, for not only rescuing him from Vlad's electro-shock chamber but for finally having the courage to think for herself and not on what Vlad instructed her to do. Once Danny was free of his shackles, together they stopped Vlad's plan from coming to fruition.

However, that wasn't the end of Vlad's sick little game. As it turned out, Danielle wasn't a fully stable clone either and over time her body got weaker that each time she used her ghost powers, her body would Destabilize for a moment until she literally put herself back together, and it would've been Danielle's final moments if it wasn't for the Ecto-Dejecto's incorrect response to ghost's ectoplasm.

Danny did have to take the risk of the Ecto-Dejecto not working, since that he had no idea what effect it would have on Halfa's like himself and Danielle, but it was a risk he has to take. When he saw that Danielle dissolved into ectoplasm, he nearly lost it at the mere thought of failing her. He was about to finish Vlad off once and for all when he heard Danielle's voice calling out to him. When he saw that Danielle was alright, he let out an internal sigh of relief., his dad may not be the greatest ghost hunter, but he is a great ghost helper and when the stakes were raised, his dad always stepped up.

It was ironic, this was probably how his dad felt whenever he or his sister was in trouble, he would do whatever it took to keep them safe from both human and ghost alike, although it was much more towards the later as his father wasn't the most involved in his academic or social standings, to a certain degree. His father may not be perfect, but Danny wouldn't want him any other way.

Now, could Danny be the father that Danielle needs in her life? All that Danny could do is hope that Danielle will want him in her life just as he wants her in his...and Amanda's.

* * *

(Amanda POV)

I can't believe Danny's speed right now, it was just like watching a falling star go across the sky. In the blink of an eye, he was already far ahead of me. I guess my body isn't yet back where I was when I was a full ghost. If I'm going to be any help to Danny I need to get stronger fast, if not then what good am I to him. I could hardly see Danny at this point, but I knew where he was going, _home._

Home, do I even have a home anymore? I know that Danny is only letting me stay until I'm better but, I don't want to leave him. Even if I do, where will I go? I don't even know if my realm is still in the ghost zone. It made me think of what Clockwork first explained when I first entered the ghost zone:

 ** _"Whenever a ghost fades into nonexistence, so does their domain and any other connection they have in both ghost and mortal realms, in other words, they're erased."_**

A slight chill ran down my spine at that thought. It was a bit unnerving to think such a thing while flying. I felt myself slow down slightly and Danny was beginning to get harder to see. I shook off the chill and started gaining back some of my speed and started to catch up with Danny. Just what did Danny hear to give some the power to fly like that? I'll have to ask him later, something just feels different about Danny's sudden change in mood, just how connected is Danny to Danielle?

I just hope that I can get the answers I need, it may not be today but maybe soon Danny will start to open up more. I started to see Danny's home come into view and Danny turning intangible through what I guessed was his room. I wonder how that duplicate of Danny's managed without us?

* * *

 _(Flashback 1 Hour Ago, Danny(6) POV)_

 _As soon as the boss and Amanda left, I turned my attention back towards the little girl sleeping in my bed; the boss's bed. Even though we're technically the same person, I'm just a duplicate of him with about half his strength, but all his memories. Even though I'm going be absorbed back into the boss when he gets back, I'll still remember this, because all that has happened will become the boss's memories and vice versa. Right now I have the collective memories of each duplicate and where they went and what they saw along the way._

 _When we all combined back together it gave the other duplicate a slight overload of information, like when you open to many programs on a computer and your RAM or memory processor just cannot handle it. So, eventually, all the new information that each other duplicate created will eventually it will just become a long-term memory to be recalled for another day and in our case in the bosses dream. With a little bit of practice and some surprising help from Nocturne of all ghosts, the boss was able to control dreams to a slight degree. It isn't perfect, but it will do for all the information gathered._

 _As I watched Danielle sleep in the condition she's in made my heartbreak. Seeing her like this also made me furious at myself for not being there for her like I should've been all those years ago. I didn't know it, but letting her go was my biggest mistake and I am paying my penance._

 _Letting out a calm breath, I decided to focus on Danielle and see what I could do to make her at least comfortable while she rests. V.A.I might not the best medical tech installed, but she could at least give me a good reading on Danielle's status. Good thing Tucker had installed V.A.I with extra sensitive microphones for when I was training._

 _"V.A.I whisper mode," I said._

 ** _"Whisper Mode engaged. What is going on Danny?" V.A.I asked in a whisper._**

 _"V.A.I, I want you to scan and add new data entry to the database, File Name: Danielle Fenton," I said._

 _That name just rolled off the tongue so easily, no wonder why the bosses parents named him Daniel. It just flows._

 ** _"New entry added, Danielle Fenton. What relationship does she have with you, Danny?" V.A.I asked still in a whisper._**

 _Now that was a good question, I know how the boss feels about her and I do believe that she'll accept Danny as her father, but that doubt will still be there._

 _"For now V.A.I list her as unclassified until further notice," I said._

 ** _"Confirmed. Danielle Fenton, unclassified. Beginning scan." V.A.I said a light quickly scanned over Danielle._**

 ** _"Scan complete, Subject: Danielle Fenton, Halfa. Age: Subjects Age cannot be determined, Core: Core hasn't awakened. Ecto Levels: Normal, Physical form: Subject has minor abrasions on face, left and right arm, chest, left and right leg, and her internal temperature is 102*F, a moderate fever. Entry complete, shall I add this to Phantom Scanners database?" V.A.I said._**

 _"Please do V.A.I. Thank you." I said._

 ** _"Can I be of any more assistance Danny?" V.A.I asked._**

 _"That'll be all, for now. V.A.I. Thank you." I said._

 ** _"You are most welcome Danny." V.A.I said._**

 _So I was right, Danielle does have a fever. I need to bring it down, who knows how long she has had this. I channeled my core's power into my hands and formed a thin sheet of Ecto-Ice, about the size of a dollar bill, but a bit thicker. I placed it on top of Danielle's forehead, hoping it would work. The good thing about Ecto-Ice is that it doesn't melt easily, it can be broken, but not melted by extreme heat; only when I want it to._

 _It took a few minutes, but the makeshift Ice-pack seemed to be doing its job. Danielle's body was looking much more relaxed than when I first brought her here. I know that the ice-pack wasn't a permanent solution to a fever, but it's the best I can do until the boss can get her to the proper care she needs and I know the best person; scratch that ghost yeti to help. Frostbite and his tribe have the medical knowledge in both realms to help Danielle's ghost half since she and I share the same ghostly biology. Her human half may get slightly better with his care, but I might just take her to be seen by Dr. Emily, our families pediatrician just in case and to have it on file. Until then I should just wait for the boss to come back from his date with Amanda._

 _I felt my face warm up at the thought of the date with Amanda, also a bit jealous of the boss. I just hope that the Boss didn't do anything too ridiculous or crazy. The last thing I need to remember is how we screwed up._

 _It wasn't long that I decided to rotate the ice-pack from Danielle's forehead and have V.A.I do another scan to check on Danielle's temperature. Being as careful as I could, I gently removed the ice-pack and turned it over. Before I could say anything I saw Danielle's eyes start to open. She was waking up, I had to let the boss know immediately._

 _"She's awake." I thought, sending it to the boss._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

* * *

It wasn't long before Danny finally reached his house, turning intangible he flew through his bedroom walls. Immediately, he rushed by Danielle's side who was finally starting to regain consciousness. Amanda, who wasn't that far behind, followed suit now that she was slowly getting control of her powers once again. Once she went through the walls while still carrying the food, she transformed back into her human form and as quiet as she could make her way towards Danny, who didn't even realize she was there. Placing the food on the nightstand next to the bed, she stood behind him and watched the little girl in his bed start to fully open her eyes.

Danielle's vision was a bit blurry, but when her eyes focused she saw two people standing over her. She immediately recognized one of them.

"D-Danny?" Danielle said.

Danny at this moment had a million questions running through his head, he didn't know where to begin. Amanda seemed to catch this and spoke up, that small feeling in her chest coming back.

"How are you feeling Danielle?" Amanda asked calmly.

Danielle followed the voice and turned towards Amanda.

"Who are you?" Danielle asked.

"Amanda, but you might remember me when I was Ember McLain," Amanda said.

"You're Ember McLain? You don't look like her. She's a ghost, not a human." Danielle said.

"It's a long story, but I really am Ember; well was Ember. But enough about me, you didn't answer my question little lady. How are _you_ feeling?" Amanda said.

Danielle was confused, but she seemed to trust this woman. It was almost like something within her told that she was safe with her, just like she was safe with Danny.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck, what happened to me?" Danielle asked.

Danny(6) finally spoke up, as he was the one to find her.

"You're sick Danielle. When I found you in that alley, you were already burning up with a fever. So I brought you home and have been keeping an eye on you for the boss." Danny (6) said.

Danielle's eyes went wide.

"Am I seeing things or are there two of you Danny?" Danielle asked.

Danny gave a light chuckle at this.

"You're not seeing things Danielle, I've long since mastered duplication and can create almost perfect doubles of myself at will. Speaking of which, I never said thanks to you... I mean me." Danny said.

"It was my pleasure boss, now I do believe that it's time to become whole once again." Danny(6) said.

Danny gave a nod, 6 touched Danny on the shoulder and merged back together into the one and only Danny Phantom. He immediately felt the power and memories of each duplicate come back to him. Danny turned back into his human form and felt his face turned red as he started to remember the kiss that (6) gave Amanda.

"Danny are you alright?" Amanda asked seeing his red face.

Danny shook it off and regained his composure.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little out of it from the merge. Anyway, Danielle, I'm just glad that you're alright. I"m just sorry that our little reunion had to like this." Danny said.

"You don't have to apologize, Danny, I-" Danielle was cut off by the sound of her rumbling stomach. Her face turned red from embarrassment.

Amanda let out a small giggle and finally turned towards Danny.

"I think a certain someone is hungry, don't you think Danny?" Amanda asked.

Danny smiled and turned toward Amanda.

"Yep," Danny said.

Amanda grabbed the leftover meal from Nasty Burger and pulled out the Nasty Burger Kids Meal.

"You think you can eat this without blowing chunks all over the room," Amanda said playfully teasing.

Danielle's eyes went as wide as saucers, she hasn't really had a warm meal in a while, and while Nasty burger may not be the healthiest food in the world, it sure would fill her empty stomach.

"Please," Danielle said almost pleading as she sat up on the bed.

Amanda gave a smile and handed Danielle the meal.

"Just eat it slowly Danielle, I don't want you to upset your stomach," Danny said.

"Alright," Danielle said as he began to open the kids' meal and start slowly eating the hamburger and fries.

"Oh and don't forget your drink," Amanda said grabbing the still cold drink from the nightstand and handed it to Danielle.

Danielle graciously took it from Amanda and took a small sip.

"This is so good!" Danielle said with her mouth full.

Danny and Amanda both smiled as they watched Danielle finish her food. Danielle placed the now empty bag and cup on the nightstand.

"You still hungry Danielle?" Danny asked.

"I think I'm- URP!" Danielle said with a loud belch.

"Excuse you," Amanda said with a slight laugh at the loudness of the burp.

"Sorry," Danielle said with a nervous laugh as she laid back down on the bed.

Danny let out a heartwarming laugh as he sat on the bed next to Danielle.

"At least I know you have your appetite Danielle, now about your clothes," Danny said.

"What about them?" Danielle asked.

"Aren't they a bit large on you?" Danny asked.

Danielle looked down at her clothes and saw that they were bigger on her than yesterday.

"These fit perfectly yesterday, what's happening to me?" Danielle asked a bit panicked.

Danny and Amanda exchanged a look before turning back towards Danielle.

"I'm not sure Danielle, but I do know a certain ghost who can help," Danny said.

"Who?" Danielle asked confused.

"I'll introduce you to him once your feeling better, I don't want to make your fever worse," Danny said.

"But Danny, I"m fine really," Danielle said standing up, only to get light-headed and fall back on the bed.

"I think you should stay in bed Danielle, just until you feel better," Amanda said.

"Fine," Danielle said in a huff.

"Good, now that's settled. How about we get you a nice, warm bath and some clothes that fit you," Danny said.

Danielle's eyes lit up at the thought of a warm bath, she definitely needed one after the long journey that she has had.

"Then it's settled then, Amanda would you mind helping Danielle while I try to find something for Danielle to wear?" Danny asked.

Amanda turned towards Danielle as if to ask, "If you want me to." When she saw Danielle nod, she knew it was alright.

"Sure Danny," Amanda said.

Amanda carefully picked up Danielle and was surprised by how light she was. She walked out of the bedroom and closed the door leaving Danny with his thoughts.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of. I need to find some-" Danny's thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone went off.

Looking at the Caller ID it read: Jazz. Danny was surprised to actually get a call from Jazz all the way from Yale, but nonetheless, he answered it.

"Hey Jazz," Danny said.

"Danny? Finally, I've been trying to reach you all day." Jazz said.

"Well, I've kinda been busy, sorry. But I'm here now. What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Oh, right. Well, I wanted to tell you that I'll be coming home in a couple of days for a mandatory break from the Dean." Jazz said.

"Really, you actually got told to take a break. That's something I thought I'd never hear from a teacher and especially not from the Dean. What'd you do?" Danny said as he walked out of his room.

"I didn't _do_ anything, the dean simply wants me to in his words: "Rest that wonderful mind of yours" I didn't want to argue with him so I just accepted and am now packing my bags." Jazz said.

"How long did he say you were off for?" Danny asked.

"About a week, since I stayed at the university instead of coming home last year." Jazz said.

"How long will it take you to get here?" Danny asked.

"Shouldn't take too long, remember mom and Dad insisted to _upgrade_ my car for faster travel. If all goes well I'll be home by tonight." Jazz said.

"T-Tonight!" Danny said nervously.

"Yes Tonight, Danny is something wrong?" Jazz asked.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Amanda and Danielle.)

Amanda was carefully scrubbing out Danielle's hair with some shampoo, watching the thin film of dirt wash away. In its place was a lather of suds and midnight black hair, just like her's and Danny's. Although Danielle thought it was silly that she needed someone to help her bathe, but Amanda's touch seemed to relax her. Wanting to know more about Amanda, Danielle started asking questions.

"Amanda?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" Amanda said.

"How long have you known Danny for?" Danielle asked.

Amanda thought about it. Before she became human again, she'd try to take over the world with her music as Ember. She really didn't have a way to escape the ghost zone until Danny's, although a bit dense at times parent's created the Fenton Portal into the mortal world. It wasn't until a bit later that she decided to make her comeback and try to have the world under her control. It wasn't until his ghost sense finally caught up to him and he found out about her being a ghost. From that point on she was his enemy and vowed to take over the world. That wasn't until Pariah Dark and the Diasterroid that she finally started seeing the ghost boy in a whole new light.

Seeing that he had the ability to take out one of the most powerful ghosts in the ghost zone and live to tell the tale made her realize that he'd be getting even stronger. So she decided to leave the ghost boy alone and stop her pursuit of the whole world and keep it only in Amity park just to mess with him. Then it got kind of old after a while and seeing that the ghost boy was now actually making friends with other ghosts, she just stopped altogether.

On some occasions, she'd just fly through Amity park just to clear her mind, but after she and Skulker broke up for good. She did it just to get out of the ghost zone just to get away from the wannabe hunter a d pathetic attempts to woo her to get back together like he ever had a chance in the first place, she felt nothing but sorry for him than love. So how long did she know Danny for; two years.

"I've known Danny for a long time, why?" Amanda asked.

"Well, it seems that you and Danny really get along," Danielle said.

Amanda let out a small laugh as she continued to scrub out Danielle's long hair.

"Well, we always didn't get along _so_ well. I kinda hated him for a while and we did fight almost all the time," Amanda said.

"Back when you were Ember?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, but I guess that now that I'm now a halfa like you and Danny. I kind of want to have a clean slate with him." Amanda said.

"I'm sure that Danny already forgave you a long time ago, it'd be funny to reintroduce yourself to him," Danielle said with a giggle.

"Yeah, it would," Amanda said laughing along with Danielle. Amanda already imagining the whole thing.

This cycle of questions continued for a while and eventually, Danielle was all clean from head toe, she drains the tub and wrapped Danielle in her towel. Once Danielle was out of the tub, she asked the questions to end all questions.

"Amanda, do you like Danny?" Danielle asked.

Amanda couldn't control the blush on her face, was it really _that_ obvious that even a little kid could tell. No, she had to play it cool.

"Danny's a likable boy, so yeah what's there not to like," Amanda said nervously.

Danielle saw right through her little act, she knows how dense Danny could be so it was easy for her to read Amanda.

"I mean do you like-like him," Danielle said.

"I -I uh..." Amanda said as there was a knock at the door.

"Oh thank you sweet interruption," Amanda thought.

"Hey Amanda, I think I found some clothes that might fit Danielle. I left them on my bed. When you're done in there could you have Danielle try them on?" Danny said.

"Y-yeah, sure Danny. No problem." Amanda said.

"Thank's Amanda, I'll be downstairs if you need me," Danny said as they heard Danny walk away.

Danielle got a smug look on her face as that reaction just answered her questions, but she'd rather hear it from her instead.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing, forget about i-i A-achoo!" Danielle said with a sneeze.

"Looks like that fever may turn into a cold after-all, come on. Let's see what Danny found for you." Amanda said gently taking Danielle by the hand and leading them back into Danny's room.

Quickly walking into Danny's room and closing the door. Amanda found the clothes that Danny had brought for Danielle. Getting a better look at them she saw. A dark blue t-shirt with a little astronaut on it with the words ** _"Space Explorer"_** on it and a pair of little gray sweatpants. Danny even went so far as to grab a pair of simple white girls underwear for Danielle. All the clothes looked almost brand new, except for the shirt's image and words were a bit faded.

"What do you think Danielle?" Amanda asked.

Danielle's eyes lit up like stars, her grin could blind you if you stared too long. Like Danny, Danielle loved all the aspects of outer space. When she was traveling the world, she got to see meteor showers and the northern lights in person. She only wished that Danny was there with her, he would've loved to see it.

"I LOVE IT!" Danielle said as she grabbed the shirt right out of Amanda's hands.

Amanda smiled as she handed the rest of the clothes to Danielle.

"You get dressed, I'll be right outside the door when you're done," Amanda said.

Just as Amanda was about to walk out the door, Danielle ran up to her and hugged her waist.

"Hey, Amanda?" Danielle said.

"Yes, sweetie?" Amanda asked.

"Thank you," Danielle said.

"For what?" Amanda asked.

"Being here," Danielle said.

"No problem, now get dressed alright," Amanda said.

Danielle let Amanda go and grabbed the rest of the clothes that Danny had brought her.

"Okay," Danielle said excitedly.

Amanda walked out of the room, closed the door behind her, and she waited for Danielle to get dressed. While Amanda was waiting, she heard Danny downstairs, he sounded distraught.

 _"This will be the last time I use that many duplicates on patrol for a while. Maybe just having two of me would be better." Danny said._

Amanda didn't want to eavesdrop, but her curiosity got the best of her. She continued to listen to the conversation that Danny was having with himself.

 _"Maybe Jazz was right, I really do need a vacation from being Danny Phantom," Danny said._

Amanda had an idea of who this Jazz person was. From what she remembered, Jazz is Danny's older sister. She, their mother, and the goth chick stopped herself, kitty and Spectra from their little girls day out.

"Oh man, Kitty! I totally forgot. I was supposed to meet her at her and Johnny's place last night, she must be so worried." Amanda thought.

Amanda was about to rush down the stairs when she heard Danny's door open, revealing Danielle in her new clothes.

"So cute!" Amanda thought.

"What do you think Amanda?" Danielle asked.

"It looks good on you, let's show Danny," Amanda said.

Amanda could tell that Danielle was still a little bit weak from the fever-now-turned-cold, so she gently picked Danielle up.

"W-what are you doing, I can walk just fine!" Danielle said in protest.

Amanda just let out a small laugh as she made her way towards the stairs.

"I know you can, but I'm pretty sure Danny wouldn't want you falling down the stairs, especially now that you're sick. Better safe than sorry, but don't worry once your feeling better. You can run up and down the stairs to your heart's content," Amanda said.

"F-fine, just this once," Danielle said.

Amanda just smiled as she carried Danielle downstairs where Danny was now sitting down, phone now in his pocket. He looked like he was in deep thought. It must've been hard for Danny to create all those duplicates after all. Amanda was about to say something to get Danny's attention but he already seemed to know that she was already there.

Danny opened his eyes to see Amanda carrying Danielle in her arms. Seeing the two together, he thought it was very adorable. Especially seeing Danielle in the same clothes he wore when he was her age, however old she is right now. If he had to guess, she was probably 7, maybe 8 years old.

Amanda put Danielle down and stood next to her just in case she got dizzy again

"How do you like them, Danielle. Do they fit okay?" Danny asked.

Danielle beamed her smile towards Danny.

"They're awesome Danny, where did you get these?!" Danielle asked.

"Well..." Danny said.

* * *

 _(Flashback 10 minutes ago)_

 _"Danny are you alright?" Jazz asked._

 _Danny shook his head and cleared his throat._

 _"I'm fine Jazz, just surprised that's all," Danny said._

 _"Oh, well I better get packing I'll see you tonight alright." Jazz asked._

 _Danny was about to hang up the phone when he remembered his little problem with finding Danielle some clothes._

 _"Hey Jazz before you go, can I ask you something a bit weird?" Danny asked._

 _"Danny, it's our family you're talking about. I don't think anything you can say would be classified as weird anymore," Jazz said with a little giggle._

 _"Well, um...do you know where Mom and Dad may have put some of our old clothes from when we were little?" Danny asked._

 _"I take it back, that's kinda weird, what for Danny?" Jazz asked._

 _Danny decided to surprise Jazz with the news when she got here._

 _"Well, I thought that I'd donate some of our old clothes to the children's hospital. We don't need them anymore and I believe that they would love the donation from Amity Park's favorite superhero." Danny said._

 _"Aww, how sweet of you Danny. I believe Mom and Dad put all of our old clothes in the Storage Closet in the Lab, kind of a weird place to put them. All the boxes should be labeled with your's or my old clothes." Jazz said._

 _"Thanks, Jazz. I'll see you tonight." Danny said._

 _"You will love ya." Jazz said._

 _"Love ya too. Bye." Danny said._

 _"Bye." Jazz said as she hanged up her side of the call._

 _Danny put his phone in his pocket and turned intangible and phased through the floor into the Lab. Once he was in the Lab, he became tangible again and went to what his Parent's called it, The Fenton Ecto-Free Storage Unit. Kind of a ridiculous name for a storage closet, but it wasn't unlike his parent's to do that. Opening the closet door, he found everything neatly organized. From all the holiday decorations to old inventions that they thought could be used later. He soon found the boxes labeled "Danny's Clothes" and "Jazz's clothes" on them. Pulling them out, he noticed how light his and his sister's clothes felt. Either that his parents didn't keep a lot of their kid's old clothes or that he was stronger than he thought._

 _"Alright, if Danielle's like me then she would probably want something comfortable. And if she's like her Aunt Jazz, she may want something a bit more stylish." Danny said to himself, then it occurred to him that he called Jazz, Danielle's Aunt._

 _"Well, she is Danielle's Aunt and I really hope that Jazz isn't too surprised about now having a niece." Danny thought as he opened his and Jazz's boxes. All the contents were individually sorted and even vacuum sealed to keep them fresh as the day they were put in._

 _Danny looked through his old clothes first. The first thing he saw was a smaller version of the shirt he always wore in high school. Why his parent's kept buying him the same style shirt, he didn't know. He kept searching until he found one of his all-time favorite shirts._ _A dark blue t-shirt with a little astronaut on it with the words **"Space Explorer"** on it. The shirt brought back memories and a smile on his face, it was when he got this shirt that he started getting interested in outer space. _

_"I think Danielle would love this," Danny thought as he grabbed the shirt and resealed the others in his parent's automatic vacuum sealing bags. If his parents weren't so focused on ghost's they'd probably be millionaires with their other non-ghost inventions._

 _Danny looked through his old sweats and found that none of them would fit Danielle at her current size. So he put away his box and looked through Jazz's old sweat pants. A bit weird for sure, but at least he found a nice gray pair of sweat pants that looked like a good fit. Now came the challenging part that really freaked him out, finding a pair of underwear for Danielle. He may be the all so great Danny Phantom, but it's still embarrassing to having to go through your sister's clothes to find a pair of underwear. Luckily for Danny, he did find a, still in the packaging, basic white girls underwear. His parents must've accidentally bought these for Jazz years ago and didn't return them because they were so small, but the perfect size for Danielle he hoped._

 _"That's a relief, at least they're all not be hand-me-downs," Danny said to himself grabbing the whole package and putting away the rest._

 _Danny resealed the boxes and put them away as neat as he could, not wanting for everything to come crashing down on top of him. After the closet door was closed, Danny walked back upstairs clothes in hand and towards the upstairs bathroom to hand Amanda the clothes for Danielle._

 ** _(End Of Flashback)_**

* * *

"So that's how I got them," Danny said.

"Your parent's really don't like to through anything do they?" Amanda asked.

"They really don't, but at least I found a use for these clothes," Danny said.

"Well at least they didn't though away this shirt, it's awesome!" Danielle said with a smile.

Danielle's smile was infectious, Danny gave one back to her as Danielle twirled a bit in her new shirt. Before Danny could say even "you're welcome; his, Amanda's, and Danielle's ghost sense all went off simultaneously. Danielle, even though she was sick went into a fighting position and was about to transform when Danny recognized the ghost scents, cinnamon, and sandalwood. These two scents could mean one thing, Kitty and Johnny.

Danny put a hand on Danielle's shoulder seeing as she was about to get ready to fight.

"It's okay Danielle, I have a good idea on who just came by," Danny said.

Both Danielle was confused, how could Danny know which ghost is near?

"How do you-" Danielle said before she saw Johnny's shadow come into the room.

"Shadow?' Amanda said.

Shadow flew over towards Amanda, he gave her a small sniff before flashing his toothy grin and flying around Amanda happily.

Danny approached shadow and with a stern face, he calmly asked.

"Shadow, can you bring Johnny and Kitty up here please?" Danny asked.

Shadow stopped circling Amanda and with a nod, he flew back to Johnny and Kitty who were still in the Lab.

Not even a minute passed before Kitty and Johnny phased thew both floors and into Danny's room.

Now both Kitty and Johnny's appearances have changed over the two years, Kitty still wears her red jacket and skirt, but her black tank top was replaced with a short top with a white outline of a cartoon kitten on the front. Her hair was cut a bit shorter, but still long enough to not be a pixie cut. Johnny's scarf is now wrapped around her neck, but his promise ring is now on her ring finger. (Hint Hint)

Johnny hasn't really changed too much, just his clothes. Instead of his gray trench coat, he now has a dark charcoal leather motorcycle jacket with the words "Bad Luck" embossed on the back. The jacket was an anniversary gift from Kitty, which Danny help her purchase since that people don't usually don't deliver to the ghost zone. All the money that she used to buy it was all from a small investment that Danny helped her make. It did take a while for it but she finally had enough to cover the full payment of the jacket a whole $500 dollars and another $200 for some new parts for his motorcycle. On that day Johnny did go beyond with a full seven course, candlelit dinner and asked her _the_ question. It was definitely worth it, at least to Kitty it was.

"Danny, finally! We need your help, Ember she-" Kitty stopped and looked at the two other girls in the room.

"Uh, Hi Kitty," Amanda said a bit nervously.

"Ember?!" Kitty said surprised.

"No way," Johnny said.

"Yeah, it's me," Amanda said.

"W-what, how!?" Kitty asked.

"Long story, but I'm not Ember anymore. I'm back as-" Amanda said.

"Amanda?" Kitty said.

Amanda nodded. Kitty got tears in her eyes as she launched herself at Amanda, giving her the warmest hug she could muster, despite her being a ghost.

"You're back!" Kitty said.

Johnny walked up and placed a hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"Welcome Back Amanda," Johnny said.

Amanda returned Kitty's hug with one of her own. Danny watched the reunion with a smile on his face, Danielle was confused at the whole thing.

"Um, would somebody please explain what's going on right now. Aren't Kitty and Johnny your enemies Danny?" Danielle asked.

Kitty and Johnny both turned towards Danielle and when they did, both their eyes went wide.

"What?" Danielle asked as all the attention was now on her.

Kitty let go of Amanda and approached Danielle.

"Oh my word, Danny you didn't.." Kitty said

Danny knew what Kitty was thinking. She knew about his and Sam's start-up/break-up relationship. It wasn't too long after the Diasteroid did Danny finally mend the bridge between Kitty and himself. So after a while and a few Tiff's between himself and Johnny, Danny started opening up more and Kitty did the same.

Johnny did share some of his stories, but a lot of it was about his bad luck than anything else. At least it was something and Danny could tell that in maybe a few months that he and Johnny would get along as well as he and Kitty do.

"It's not that Kitty, Danielle she's-" Danny said before he was cut off.

"Danielle, you mean the little girl that you consider your," Before Kitty could finish her sentence Danny rushed up and carefully covered her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"I want to tell her, but I don't think nows the right time to do it," Danny whispered he removed his hand from Kitty's mouth.

"Oh, okay then. Whatever you say, Danny," Kitty said.

"You consider me what?" Danielle asked.

Danny knew he had to change the subject fast, but V.A.I already covered that.

 **"Danny, I've just received a software upgrade from Mayor Foley, shall I install it?" V.A.I. said.**

"Yes, oh yes. Install it V.A.I!" Danny hurriedly said.

 **"Initializing software upgrade. V.A.I main operating system will be on standby for approximately 2 Hours, do you still wish to continue?" V.A.I said.**

"Yes, start to install now," Danny said.

 **"Installing, V.A.I system now on standby." V.A.I said.**

Kitty and Johnny looked around for the sound of that voice that just spoke.

"Uh, Punk-I mean Danny, where in the heck did that voice come from?" Johnny asked.

"I can fill you in Johnny, it's just Danny's A.I program that's installed in his house. Pretty cool huh?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, really cool," Johnny said unenthusiastically.

Kitty elbowed Johnny on his side.

"Ow, babe. What was that for?" Johnny asked.

"Be nice," Kitty said.

"Yes dear," Johnny said defeated.

"Wow, he's whipped, Danny and Amanda thought at the same time.

"Anyway. Em-I mean Amanda, what happened last night. We were worried that something happened to you." Kitty said.

"Well had a little run-in with these cloaked weirdos and the Halloween reject. If it weren't for Danny I would've disappeared, for good." Amanda said.

"Cloaked weirdos?" Kitty and Johnny asked.

For the next ten minutes, Amanda explained that night in the ghost zone and the cloaked ghosts that sent the Fright Knight after her. After that, it was all a blur until she woke up human, well half human.

"Wow," Kitty said.

"All that happened just last night, man you get into some crazy stuff Amanda, but at least you're still, well now alive," Johnny said.

They all had a good laugh, even though Danielle had absolutely no idea what was going on. She felt a warm feeling in her stomach and just laughed along all of them. But what was Kitty going to say? This day was just getting more confusing by the minute. After a few seconds, Kitty noticed how happy Amanda was with Danny and pulled Danny out of his room for a minute.

"Hey Danny, can I have a minute with you?" Kitty asked.

Danny was a bit confused, but he followed Kitty out of his room and downstairs so that they could have a private conversation.

"Alright Kitty, what did you-" Danny said before Kitty stopped him.

"Danny, no beating around the bush. Do you love Amanda?" Kitty asked.

* * *

(Downtown Amity Park Airport)

 _"Ladies and Gentleman, we wish to thank you for flying Amity Airlines. We hope to serve you again in the future." The airplane captain said._

 _The doors opened and the passengers walked out of the plane into the terminal. The first one to exit the plane was a woman, dressed in a dark dress and sunglasses. Her long hair almost down to her back, you could hardly see the purple eye shadow through her sunglasses. Meeting the woman at the gate was an older man dressed in a complete suit with a sign with the word Manson on it. The woman walked over to the man with her bags in her hand._

 _She walked passed the older man and towards the limousine parked outside, the older man followed behind her and opened the limo's doors for her and she placed her bags next to her. Closing her door, he made his way towards the driver's seat. Before turning the key, the man asked her._

 _"Where to Ms. Manson?"_

 _"Home Reginald."_

 _"Yes, Ms. Manson. And Ms. Manson?" Reginald asked._

 _"Yes?" Sam asked._

 _"Welcome home," Reginald said as he turned the key and the limo's engine came to life._

 _"Look out Danny, here I come." Sam thought as the limo began to move._

* * *

 **Uh oh, Sam's back in the picture! What will happen when she meets the new "Ember", will there be fire? Will Danielle get the answers she wants? Will Danny admit his feelings for Amanda? Just what is going on with Danielle and will Frostbite be able to help?**

 **Find out all this and more in the next update of When Core's Collide. Chapter 12: Questions under fire, I'm What?!**


	14. Chapter 12:Questions under Fire,I'm what

**_Hello, my Phan-tastic Phamily. I couldn't believe the instant feedback I got, not even a day after I posted the latest chapter. It's nice to know that even a long hiatus, I am still greeted with open arms, and for that, I'm grateful to all of you; My Phamily._**

 ** _Speaking of Phamily, we have new Phamily members to welcome._**

 ** _Welcome to the Phamily: enmanuelbt92, BigFluff500, Matt Pullen, TheDragonGod456, aquesionableprecence, wolf427, bloodxfox,_** ** _Darkknight69ml,_** ** _Bub1548_** ** _,_** ** _Kitsune Shinigami99, Hoytti, bugwinters,_** ** _BenXGwen Lightning Warrior, maes 56, and_** ** _AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek._**

 ** _Now Onto the next Chapter of When Core's Collide: Questions under fire, I'm what?!_**

* * *

 _"A dream, that's what this is. A dream that Nocturne put him in. There is no way that this could be happening, I'm going to wake up now and be in my bed and not having this talk right now,"_ Danny thought, as he closed his eyes.

When he opened them, there he stood in the front room with Kitty in front of him.

"Well, Danny?" Kitty asked.

"I-I uh, you see...Well, what I mean to say is that I..." Danny said jumbling up his words.

Kitty had enough of Danny's little game so she knocked some sense into him like she does Johnny, with a good thump to the head.

"Ow!" Danny exclaimed, rubbing his now sore head.

"It's a simple answer, Danny. Do you love Amanda?" Kitty asked, growing impatient.

Did he love Amanda? Danny had to think about it. In the past he and Amanda, back when she was Ember didn't start on the best of terms. Over time, he started realizing how wrong he was for just thinking she was just an evil ghost. People don't just become evil when they die, no it's their regrets and tragedy's that can corrupt their spirit into hatred and malice. Amanda was a good example of this, even though she had a wonderful family, all it took was the wrong person to make her life a living hell.

She could've had a great life, made it big as a musician and living her dream with her families support. She would've probably been remembered as the greatest rock star of her time and maybe even now, instead of as Ember McClain the rock diva ghost.

Did he love her? Now that he's actually had the time to get to know the real Amanda Emberline McClain, he realized that his crush on her only grew and into love. And after seeing her...well not dressed, It made him realize how beautiful she is both inside and out. Now if only he had the nerve to tell her himself.

Danny took a deep breath and looked at Kitty in the eye.

"I-I do love her, I love Amanda," Danny said, the feeling the weight finally lifted off his chest.

Kitty internally beamed with joy, but she had to lay down the law with Danny. As Amanda's best friend, she knows better than to trust a boy with her friend. She had to be sure.

"Danny, if you break her heart in any way. I will make you a full ghost, do you understand?!" Kitty said trying to intimidate Danny.

Danny was almost scared of Kitty, but he knew that Kitty was just being protective of Amanda and didn't want to see her hurt again.

"I do, I really do," Danny said.

Kitty heard that line before, so she decided to put Danny through the gauntlet of questions.

"So you'd give up your powers for her?" Kitty asked.

"I would, actually did once but for another reason," Danny said.

"Really, wow. Would you support her dreams and wishes with all your heart?" Kitty asked.

"I will," Danny said.

"Will you not be afraid to tell her that she is wrong even when she tells you she's right?" Kitty asked.

"I will be afraid to tell her, but I would even if she hates me for it," Danny said.

 _"That was a trick question, good answer Danny." Kitty thought._

"Alright, one last question. Would you give your life to make sure that she and Danielle are safe?" Kitty asked a smile on her face.

"W-what does... (Then Danny figured it out.) Kitty, I would in a heartbeat. They mean the world to me and if it meant my life. I'd gladly make the ultimate sacrifice." Danny said.

"Then what are you waiting for, go tell her," Kitty said.

Danny was about to rush back upstairs to tell Amanda when a cry filled the air.

"DANIELLE!" Amanda screamed out.

Kitty and Danny's eyes went wide as they ran back upstairs and opened Danny's door to see Amanda holding an unconscious Danielle in her lap. Danny and Kitty rushed over towards Danielle, Danny felt her head and saw that her fever has come back and she was shaking.

"What happened?!" Danny asked they now startled Johnny and Amanda.

"I-I don't know, one minute she was fine and the next she started glowing and then she fainted. Luckily Shadow caught her before she fell." Johnny said.

Danny transformed back into Danny Phantom and grabbed Danielle in his arms bridal style.

"That decides it, I need to take her to Frostbite now!" Danny said.

"You'll never make it there in time, even at your top speed, it will take at least two hours to get there. The far frozen is on the other side of the Ghost Zone." Johnny said.

"I have to try, for Danielle," Danny said.

Danny was about to huff it towards his parent's ghost portal when he heard Clockwork's voice.

 _"I believe that I can be of some_ assistance." Clockwork said now appearing in front of them.

"Clockwork...when...how?" Johnny asked now stunned.

Clockwork gave him the, "Are you serious look" and gently approached Danny.

"I will take you to the Far Frozen, but in return, you must do me a request," Clockwork said.

"Anything, just take me to Frostbite NOW!" Danny said with a stern urgency in his tone.

Clockwork was about to depart with Danny and Danielle when Amanda stopped them.

"I'm coming too, you're not just going to take Danielle and leave without me," Amanda said.

"Very well, Katherine, Johnathan?" Clockwork asked.

Kitty and Johnny looked at each other and with a nod, they decided to stay here.

"We'll be here, just in case something happens while you're gone Danny," Kitty said.

"Yeah, we got this. Go get the little squirt better." Johnny said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you," Danny said.

"No problem, now go save your daughter," Kitty said.

Clockwork with a nod activated his time-scepter and a whirl of time energy consumed both Amanda, Danny, and Danielle making them vanish without a trace.

(A/N: If you didn't already know, Clockwork possess the ability to travel between the Ghost Zone and the Human world with ease.)

* * *

Ghost Zone, Far Frozen.

Deep in the Frozen Tundra of the Far Frozen, Frostbite and his ghostly yeti forces were in the middle of their regular training sessions in both physical and mental strength.

" _A strong body is only as good a steady mind, without one the other will perish."_

Frostbite was monitoring their progress when a burst of light caught his attention, turning around he saw the Master of Time Clockwork appear with the great one. The great one holding a small child in his arms and a strange human woman standing next to him. She wasn't one the Great One's human allies or his sister sibling Jasmine, so he was drawing a blank at the human woman. Even though her appearance does look most familiar.

"Yield!" Frostbite commanded, every ghost yeti stopped their exercises and approached their leader. In the sight of both the great one and the master of time, all the ghostly Yeti's including Frostbite took a knee of respect.

"Hail Oh Master of Time, Hail Oh Great one!" All the Yeti's said in unison.

"Rise King of the Snow and Ice, we have a matter of utmost importance and we require your assistance." Clockwork said.

Frostbite stood up and walked over towards Danny and Clockwork.

"Ask of it and it shall be done." Frostbite said in a respectful tone.

Danny stepped forward carrying over Danielle to Frostbite.

"Frostbite, I need your help. It's Danielle, somethings wrong with her. Please, can you help her as you've helped me?" Danny said.

Frostbite placed his right claw on Danny's shoulder and looked down at the small child in the great one's arms. He sensed a great power within her just like the Great One, so he decided to accept his request.

"It shall be done, all medic's to the healing chamber." Frostbite said, five other yeti's coming to his aid.

Frostbite gently took Danielle out of Danny's arms and carefully ran over towards the healing chambers with the other yeti's. Danny followed after them, but one of the Yeti's stopped him from entering.

"I know you wish to help Great one, but please allow our medic's and leader to help your charge. They are the best physicians in the land." The Yeti said.

"Alright, but please help her," Danny said.

"We shall or we will fade into non-existence by your hand." The Yeti said in a bow.

Danny thought it sounded a bit morbid, but he realized that they respected him enough to die for him, which was something didn't want. So he didn't want to be rude he just waved it off

"Thank you, now is there a place where we can wait," Danny said gesturing over towards Amanda and Clockwork.

The Yeti nodded his head and ushered to the Master of Time and the human to follow him. Amanda who was freezing at the sensation of cold was warmed up when a Yeti placed a parka over her shoulders.

"There you are, now please follow him." The other Yeti said.

"Thank you," Amanda said now enjoying the warmth of the parka coat.

"My pleasure." The Yeti said walking back towards the other Yeti's.

Amanda caught up to Danny and walked beside him towards the Igloo like building. Clockwork following behind. The Yeti opened the door of the building and a warm breeze caught Amanda's face.

 _"It's warm in here, but the ice isn't melting,"_ Amanda thought amazed.

"I will inform you when our leader says it's time. Until then please do as human's say, "Make yourself at home" if you require anything merely ring this chime and a Yeti will come to your aid." The Yeti said with a bow, walking out of the igloo.

Once the Yeti was gone, Clockwork spoke.

"I brought you here to the Far Frozen Daniel. When the time comes I will call upon you and here. Until then, I leave you with my good wishes for your daughter's recovery." Clockwork said as he vanished into his own portal.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Ancient Ruins of the Ghost Zone.)

The Fright Knight could be seen flying into what could only be described as a floating palace. It's Walls mostly destroyed and covered in an amethyst moss. Surrounding the palace were seven dark pillars all inscribed with ectoplasmic seals. Landing inside the fright knight knelled.

"You have not returned in some while, what is your explanation for this?" One of the cloaked figures asked with a snake-like hiss.

"Forgive me, but I was in a battle with the Half Ghost, Danny Phantom. I did manage to silence the siren who came onto your presence." The Fright Knight said.

"That half-ghost Danny phantom is a disgrace to all ghost kind, how did he manage to stop you even with the Master's power flowing through your core?" One of the other cloaked figures, this one had a raspy woman's voice asked.

"He has grown stronger since my last battle with him, I fear that even the Master will not be able to-" Fright Knight was struck by a combined blast of dark red ecto energy and thrown across the chamber.

"Blastemphy, you dare accuse the power of the Master to be your downfall. It was your place to vanquish the siren and return here. The Master will not be pleased with your disobedience." One of the cloaked figures, this one with a baritone voice said enraged firing another blast of dark red ecto-energy.

The fright knight could barely stand, but he took a steady knee.

"Forgive me, I accept my punishment for failing you." Fright Knight said.

"You will be pardoned this once Knight, but fail us again and you will suffer the wrath of Lord Trevanan's power in all its unholy wrath," The same cloaked figure said.

"I will not fail you or the Master," Fright Knight said.

The other cloaked figures turned to each other and with a nod started chanting an incantation in a language long forgotten.

 ** _"Aue te rangatira o te riri, ka karanga matou ki a koe._**

 ** _Ko matou, ko taau pononga iti e karanga ana ki a koe._**

 ** _Whakaputaina mai tou riri, tou weriweri, whakaputaina atu tou riri kino._**

 ** _Whakaaetia te wairua ngoikore i to mana kia kaha ki te awhina i o matou hoariri, tukua to kaha kia rere._**

 ** _Aue o te whakangaromanga, waiho to mana kaha!"_**

 _(Translated:_ _Oh Master of chaos, we call upon thee._

 _We, your humble servants call on your aid._

 _Bring forth your rage and fury, bring forth your unholy wrath._

 _Allow an unworthy spirit your power as to vanquish our enemies, allow your power to flow._

 _Oh Master of Destruction, let your power GROW!)_

The palace began to shake an opening appeared in front of the Fright Knight. The opening revealed a dark crimson, stone coffin, bejeweled with the same seals that were on the pillars. The seals glowed black before a wave of energy burst out the seals and towards the Fright Knight. The energy began to heal the wounds the cloaked figures had presented him with. His armor began to change into crimson red of color, his eyes became solid white, and his purple cape became as dark as night. An ominous red aura surrounded him as he stood.

"The master has bestowed you more of his power, use it to destroy the one you call Danny Phantom, once and for all. THE MASTER WILL RISE!" The cloaked figure said.

"LONG LIVE LORD TREVANAN!" The rest of the cloaked figures and the now darker Fright Knight shouted, echoing to all the know reaches of the ghost zone.

Fright Knight called for his stead Fright-Mare and his ghostly stead was afraid to approach its master. Once the Fright Knight mounted his stead, the horse became engulfed in the same power that the Fright Knight had acquired. It's mane now a became Dark Blue and its wings and Fangs grew out. The same ghostly aura that the fright knight had become it's own.

"He-ya, He-ya!" The Fright Knight said commanding his stead to take off.

 _"Help me!" The real Fright Knight thought weakly inside his own mind._

* * *

(Back in the Far Frozen)

Danny and Amanda were sitting across from each other, neither of them saying a single word. It wasn't long before Amanda moved to sit next to Danny and placed a hand on his.

"Danny, are you alright?" Amanda asked.

Danny let out a heavy sigh before he closed his eyes.

"I-I don't know anymore Amanda, I know that Frostbite is one of the best ghostly medic's in the ghost zone, but I feel so helpless right now just waiting for something to happen, and not knowing what's going on with Danielle is just making me worry even more," Danny said.

Amanda intertwined Danny's hand with hers.

"Danny, when I heard Kitty call Danielle your daughter. I can see why. You care for her as any father would and I bet Danielle knows that you do. Remember Danny, she's strong, just like her father." Amanda said with a smile.

"Thanks, Amanda," Danny said with a smile of his own.

 _Inside the Medic Chambers._

Danielle was stripped of her clothes and put into a medical gown, her clothes set to the side to be washed and dried for when she wakes up.

"Alright, get her inside the de-icing chamber. We'll need a good readout of the young one's symptoms." Frostbite said.

"Yes, sir," One of the yeti's said placing one an oxygen mask on Danielle's small face.

"Oxygen now flowing, you may immerse her." A Yeti said releasing the valves.

Frostbite carefully released Danielle into the warm De-icing chamber, it brought back memories of when they rescued the Great One when he discovered his Ice-Core's abilities.

"System's online, on your command sir." A Yeti at the controls said.

"Begin scan now." Frostbite said.

 _"Don't worry young one, I will make you well again."_ Frostbite thought as the De-icing chamber came to life, showing Danielle's core status, heartbeat, pulse, blood pressure, and brain activity.

"Sir the scan was successful, you are not going to believe this." A Yeti said printing out the information and handing it to Frostbite.

Frostbite looked it over and his eyes went wide, these words were boldly presented.

 **"STABILIZATION PROCESS INCOMPLETE"**

 _"I must inform the great one,"_ Frostbite thought.

"Sir, what shall we do with the child?" One of the Yeti's said.

Frostbite thought about this for a second before giving his answer.

"Keep her under observation, come get me immediately if her condition changes. I must speak with the great one." Frostbite said.

"As you command." All the Yetis spoke in unison.

Frostbite turned and began to walk towards the igloo where Danny and the human woman were. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

"Great one, may I enter?" Frostbite said.

"Yes, you can," Danny said.

The door opened and Frostbite saw that the human woman was holding the Great one's hand. Could she be the great ones, how human say it, girlfriend?

"Great One, I need you to explain to me your relationship with the child you brought to us." Frostbite said.

Danny looked at Frostbite, his hand gripped Amanda's tight.

"Go on Danny, it might help her," Amanda said.

Danny looked at Amanda with a small smile as he turned back to Frostbite.

"She's my daughter," Danny said.

Frostbite's eyes went wide with shock. He was not expecting the great one to have offspring yet, he looked much too young. He had to know more. Danny saw Frostbite's reaction and decided to give him the full story.

"Frostbite, she is my daughter. Just how she became my daughter wasn't my doing." Danny said.

"Please Great One explain," Frostbite said.

Danny went to tell Frostbite and Amanda how he met Danielle and how Vlad used her to get his mid-morph DNA to create the perfect copy of himself to become Vlad's son, then he went on how she came back a few months before the Diasterroid and was starting to destabilize, and lastly how he saved her by using his father's flawed Ecto-Dejecto, which was to reduce ghosts to nothing but had actually made them stronger. Danny finished his story by how he found Danielle, well how (6) found her and brought her home.

"I understand, the information was correct after all," Frostbite said.

"What information?" Danny asked.

"You might want to look for yourself Great one, but beware it's not the news you'd want to learn about." Frostbite said.

"Please Frostbite, show me," Danny said.

"Very well," Frostbite said handing Danny the sheet of paper.

When Danny received the paper, his eyes immediately caught the same words in bold: **"** **STABILIZATION PROCESS INCOMPLETE"**

When Amanda saw Danny's reaction, she snatched the paper from Danny's hands and read it.

"Danielle's unstable again?!" Amanda asked.

"Far from it, it seems that she's missing something to keep her stabilized. Just what that is, we are unsure," Frostbite said.

"SO CAN YOU HELP HER OR NOT!" Amanda shouted.

"Please, do stay calm Miss...I don't think the great one has ever introduced us yet," Frostbite said.

Amanda turned to Danny, with a nod from him she transformed into Amanda Phantom and Frostbite knew who she was.

"MS MCCLAIN!" Frostbite said.

"Oh so now you remember?!" Amanda said.

"Forgive me, it's just that I didn't recognize you. How did this come to pass?" Frostbite asked.

"Later, now tell us how we can help Danielle?!" Amanda said transforming back into her human form.

"Right. Well, this is a theory, but from what you said Great One. When the Evil One acquired your Human DNA and ghost DNA, he may have acquired a female donor to that as well. Young Danielle's body is now unbalanced and needs that other source of DNA that created her to make her whole," Frostbite said.

"In English you overgrown lap-dog!" Amanda said.

"Simply stated, Danielle, needs her mother," Frostbite said.

"WHAT!" Danny yelled out. His scream echoed throughout the Far Frozen and across the ghost zone.

"It's true Great One, young Danielle simply needs to have the DNA of her mother to stabilize her. We can run some tests to try to isolate the DNA but it may take some time." Frostbite said.

"How long would it take?" Danny asked.

"It could be at least three days to get accurate results. Unless you can find the mother in time then it would only be a few minutes for us to help her," Frostbite said.

 _"That's really narrowing it down, it's not like Vlad kept a journal for all his research on Danielle back in his old Lab...maybe he did. But which one?"_ Danny thought.

Amanda felt a pang of jealousy hit her suddenly, it was like something inside her didn't like the idea of some hussy being Danielle's mother.

 _"Danny, you'd better find that woman before I do!"_ Amanda thought furiously.

"Frostbite, if I don't find the mother in time, what will happen to Danielle?" Danny asked.

Frostbite's face turned stone cold before he answered.

"Young Danielle will fade into nonexistence," Frostbite said.

Hearing that, Danny's world turned dark. Well, actually he fainted, right onto the snow-covered floor so it wasn't that hard of a fall.

"Danny!" Amanda exclaimed and went to check if he was alright.

Frostbite checked Danny's pulse and with a sigh, he turned to Amanda.

"He'll be alright Ms. McClain, he just fainted from exhaustion. He should wake up soon," Frostbite said as he carefully picked up Danny and opened the door.

"Where are you taking him?" Amanda asked.

"To the medical chamber, we've done all we could. Now it's up to the Great One and you too Ms. McClain." Frostbite said.

"W-what me!?" Amanda asked.

"Of course, you are his mate-I mean girlfriend right?" Frostbite asked.

"G-girlfriend, me?" Amanda asked nervously.

"Oh so am I wrong, if I am then my deepest apologies and I shall not press it further," Frostbite said walking away.

 _"Does Danny love me, is that why he's been so nervous around me? I got to ask him directly." Amanda thought._

Amanda followed Frostbite out the door and towards the medical chamber, where she could see Danielle floating in the De-icing chamber. She walked up to it and placed a hand on it.

 _"Please be alright Danielle, Danny needs you...we need you. Please don't leave us already after Danny just got his happiness back. It would crush him... and me."_ Amanda thought as she slowly moved her hand away from the glass.

Before her hand left the warm glass, she heard a voice over the speakers.

 _"Daddy..."_

Everyone was turned their heads towards the glass, it was the first sign of movement in the past 10 minutes. They waited to see if Danielle would speak again.

 _"Mommy..."_

Amanda covered her mouth in surprise, Danielle was talking in her sleep, dreaming about having a family.

* * *

 _Danielle's dream_

 _I was having a wonderful time, playing in the park. It was a beautiful day, Daddy was sitting on the bench watching me play in the sandbox. I waved to him and he waved back. I was so happy, to be able to play after nothing but cloudy skies and rain. I was trying to build a sand replica of the Appolo 1 space shuttle to show Daddy, it was looking good. I was almost done when I heard Daddy call out to me._

 _"Danielle, time for lunch!" Daddy said._

 _"Coming!" I said dropping the shovel and racing over to daddy._

 _Daddy caught me in his arms and threw me in the air, he caught me as I came down, laughing all the way._

 _"Daddy, you're silly," I said._

 _"I know, but I got to be when I'm playing with the most perfect girl in the world." Daddy said tickling me._

 _"D-daddy, ss-stop!" I said laughing._

 _"Nope, now who's my little girl?!" Daddy asked, now tickling my legs._

 _"I-I am!" I said still laughing._

 _"I can't hear you," Daddy said tickling my stomach, my weakness._

 _"I AM!" I said trying not to laugh._

 _"That's right." Daddy said as he stopped tickling me and gave me a warm hug._

 _"Love you, Daddy," I said._

 _"I love you too my little phantom, now let's go see what mommy has made for lunch." Daddy said._

 _"Okay!" I said climbing up on top of Daddy's shoulders._

 _"Be careful Danielle," Daddy said._

 _"I am," I said now on Daddy's shoulders, daddy grabbed my legs and held them so that I wouldn't fall off._

 _Daddy and I walked over to the picnic tables to see Mommy with a basket of food when she saw us she waved us over._

 _"Mommy!" I said._

 _"Danielle, did you have fun playing with Daddy?" Mommy asked._

 _"Uh Huh, I had lots of fun," I said as Daddy put me down on the table's seat._

 _"I'm glad you had fun Danielle, you ready to eat. I made you and your Daddies favorite." Mommy said._

 _I looked at Daddy and with wide eyes we both said._

 _"Stuffed Hamburgers !" Daddy and I said._

 _Mommy just nodded as she pulled out three round pieces of tin-foil and a few plates as well. I was so happy that I jumped off the seat and over towards Mommy and gave her the biggest, best hug I ever gave. Daddy came around and put his arms around Mommy's stomach._

 _"Honey, you are the best." Daddy said._

 _"Oh Danny, stop," Mommy said with a laugh.  
_

 _"I don't think so, not when I have the best wife in the world," Daddy said._

 _"And don't you forget it, Mr. Hero," Mommy said giving Daddy a kiss.  
_

 _"I don't think I ever will my rockstar." Daddy said kissing mommy back._

 _I started laughing at Mommy and Daddy being so silly. Then I heard my stomach growl._

 _"I think it's Lunchtime, don't you think Danielle." Daddy said._

 _"Yes!" I said excitedly._

 _"Alright, let's get you cleaned up sweetie. You're covered in sand." Mommy said._

 _I looked down and saw that I was covered in enough sand to make a beach. I started patting myself down to get rid of some of the sand, but there still was a lot left._

 _"Danny, I'm going to take Danielle to the little phantoms room. I'll be right back." Mommy said taking my hand._

 _"Alright." Daddy said._

 _"Don't eat all the stuffed hamburgers now Daddy!" I said playfully._

 _"No promises." Daddy said teasing._

 _Mommy and I started laughing at Daddy's silliness and started walking to the bathroom. When we were about to enter the bathroom, but I couldn't feel mommy's hand anymore._

 _"Mommy?" I asked looking around._

 _I didn't see her, so I ran back to where Daddy was, but he wasn't there either.  
_

 _"Daddy?!" I said, now getting scared._

 _The sky got really dark and storm clouds gathered, a wicked laugh echoed all around me._

 _"Mommy, Daddy! Where are you!?" I screamed out loud still looking for them and scared as what was going on._

 _The laugh got even louder, I covered my ears to try to block it out. I looked at the dark sky and saw the clouds part and a dark shadow came out._

 _"ALL WILL PERISH BY MY WILL, NONE SHALL STOP LORD TREVANAN!" The dark figure exclaimed._

* * *

(Back in the Medic Chamber)

Amanda continued to watch Danielle's floating body in the tank. All was quiet for about ten minutes, that was until the Chambers instruments became erratic. Danielle's pulse and heart rate suddenly skyrocketed.

All the yetis were now in high alert.

"What's going on?" Amanda asked a bit panicked.

"We don't know, it's as if something is causing her distress while she's unconscious." One of the yetis said.

Amanda knew exactly what was going on, Danielle was having a nightmare and from her heart rate, it was really bad.

"Get her out of there and onto a table now!" Amanda commanded.

The yetis instantly obliged her request. Hitting the drain switch, the De-icing chambers liquid gradually went down and in just a minute the chamber was completely empty, leaving Danielle on the bottom. Once Amanda saw that it was empty, she turned into Amanda Phantom.

Turning herself intangible she grabbed Danielle and pulled the mask and her out of the chamber and onto the table next to Danny. She then climbed into the table and began to rub Danielle's head in a calming motion, just like her mother did for her whenever she had really bad nightmares. However when Amanda touched Danielle's head, she was not expecting to hear this: "ALL _WILL PERISH BY MY WILL, NONE SHALL STOP LORD TREVANAN!"_

Amanda removed her hand from Danielle's head and looked over to Danny, she placed her hand on top of his.

 _Danny, please wake up. Danielle needs you, I need you,"_ Amanda thought.

It wasn't even a minute later that she saw Danny begin to stir, she saw his eyes open slowly.

"A-Amanda?" Danny asked a bit disoriented.

"Danny, your awake!" Amanda said.

"What happened?" Danny asked trying to sit up.

Frostbite approached the two, seeing as the Great one was now awake.

"You must take it easy Great One, now what is the last thing you remember?" Frostbite asked.

Danny thought about it and finally, he remembered.

"You showed me a piece of paper of Danielle's condition, it said...oh no!" Danny said.

"I'm afraid so great one, now it seems that your daughter is in need of your care, not mine," Frostbite said.

Danny looked at the now-empty chamber and started to panic.

"Danielle, where is she?!" Danny said anxiously.

"Calm down great one, look next to you." Frostbite said.

Danny looked over and saw Danielle, she looked distressed.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Ms. McClain here believes that young Danielle is experiencing what she calls a "nightmare", just what is a nightmare?" Frostbite asked.

Danny had to think about this and explain it so that Frostbite could understand since that, well ghosts don't need to sleep.

"A nightmare is like a bad vision you get while you sleep, it can be from your own fears or your own guilt," Danny said.

"I see, how do you conquer this nightmare?" Frostbite asked.

"When I was little and had a nightmare, I'd run to my parent's room and ask to sleep with them. Knowing they were there comforted me and made the nightmare go away. Now I remember that dreams aren't real and they can't hurt me, well that was until I met Nocturne." Danny said.

It didn't surprise Frostbite that the great one bested the Lord of Dreams. After defeating the Ghost king, defeating nocturne would be an easier task. Still, it only adds to the legacy of the great one, his battles already known across the ghost zone. Truly the great one was destined for righteousness.

Frostbite turned towards the young one sleeping on the table, he saw her discomfort and tried something his mother did for him when he was just a pup. He gently caressed the young Danielle's head in a soft motion.

Seeing that did relax the young one for a short while, he carefully released his hand and turned towards Danny and Amanda. Before he could say anything one of Frostbite's yeti soldiers entered the room.

"It seems that I am needed, great one please inform me when young Danielle awakens. I would like her permission to perform the first procedure." Frostbite said.

"First procedure?" Danny asked.

"Yes, do not worry. It is simple, all I require is for her to give me a sample of both her ghost and human DNA, by comparing the two we can start the analysis to find her mother and get the sample we need to stabilize young Danielle." Frostbite said walking out of the room with his soldier.

Danny turned to Danielle, who was still trembling. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to help her, but then he recalled the memory of (6) finding Danielle. Danny slowly got up and sat on the other side of Danielle, opposite of Amanda. He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Danielle's forehead, then started whispering comforting words in her ear.

"It's okay Danielle, daddy's here. Daddy loves you very much and I'll always be there for you no matter what. Wherever I am, I'm always thinking about you. I love you with all my heart and soul Danielle. You need to remember that you are not alone anymore, you have me...you have a family." Danny said looking at Amanda.

* * *

 _Back Inside Danielle's Dream(Nightmare)_

 _I was on the ground crying, my knees up to my chest and my head down. I couldn't move, I was too afraid to do anything. I was alone..._

 ** _"It's Okay Danielle, Daddy's here."_**

 _I heard Daddy's voice calling out to me, I looked around and didn't see him._

 _"Daddy?" I asked._

 **" _Daddy loves you very much and I'll always be with you no_ matter** **what."**

 _Hearing Daddy's voice, I wiped my tears and stood up and faced the dark figure in the sky who was still laughing._

 ** _"Wherever I am, I'm always thinking of you. I love you with all my heart and soul Danielle."_**

 _I felt myself transform into my ghost half, I zoomed up towards the dark figure._

 ** _"You need to remember that you are not alone anymore, you have me..."_**

 _The figure stopped as he looked at me._

 _"You're an alone halfling, no one can save you from my wrath." The dark Figure said._

 _Hearing that made me angry, I felt something deep down inside me release._

 ** _"You have a family."_**

 _That did it, I took a deep breath and unleashed my Daddy's most powerful attack, the ghostly wail and I aimed it at the dark figure._

 _"What, NO!" The figure screamed out in pain as he vanished._

 _"I..I did it, he's gone." I thought._

 _I felt all that power just leave me, I changed back into my human half and fell from the sky. My body felt so heavy and tired, I could barely keep my eyes opened._

 _Before I hit the ground, I felt something grab me and it stopped me from falling._

 _Trying to keep myself awake, I looked up and saw Daddy staring at the dark clouds that cleared up._

 _"D-Daddy?" I said tiredly._

 _Daddy looked at me and then over towards something. Looking where he was, I saw Mommy, except she was in her ghost form just like Daddy._

 _"Mommy," I said._

 _Mommy floated over to me and Daddy, she gave me a kiss on my forehead and smiled at me and then back to Daddy._

 _"That's my girl." Daddy said._

 _"Our girl, honey," Mommy said._

 _"A girl who we both love very much, now Danielle wake up...wake up." Daddy's voice said echoing_ out.

 **(End of Dream)**

* * *

Amanda and Danny watched as Danielle started calming down. After a few minutes of watching her, they saw Danielle's eyes slowly open.

Danielle's vision was a bit blurry, but she recognized both of them. Their names, however, weren't what Danny and Amanda expected to hear.

"Mommy...Daddy?" Danielle asked still a bit groggily.

Danny and Amanda turned towards each other, then quickly turned away blushing.

Danny returned his attention back to Danielle, a smile on his face.

"Right here baby girl," Danny said softly. Slowly stroking Danielle's hair.

Danielle's vision cleared up and she saw Danny over her...wait she just called Danny..."Daddy". Danielle's face turned red with embarrassment, but looking at Danny smile meant that he either didn't hear her or...he actually liked it.

"Where am I?" Danielle asked looking around the strange room.

"After you fainted, Danny and I with Clockwork's help brought you here to the Far Frozen, a realm deep in the Ghost Zone," Amanda said.

"Why?" Danielle asked.

"Because this is the only part of the ghost zone that _can_ help you, Danielle. Unlike regular hospitals, these ghosts are specialists when it comes to ghosts like you, me, and Amanda." Danny said.

"Really?" Danielle asked.

"Yep, which reminds me. I better let him know that you're awake." Danny said getting off the table and turned to Amanda.

"I'll be right back, he shouldn't be too far," Danny said as he walked towards the door.

"Dad-Danny?" Danielle asked as she almost called Danny, Daddy.

"Yeah, Danielle?" Danny asked hearing what Danielle almost called him, but choose to let her think he didn't.

Danielle shook her head.

"Nevermind," Danielle said.

"Alright, be back in a minute," Danny said walking out to the frozen plains, closing the door behind him. Leaving Amanda and Danielle in the room.

Both were silent until Amanda spoke up.

"Danielle," Amanda said.

"Yeah?" Danielle asked.

"Did you mean what you said?" Amanda asked.

"About what?" Danielle asked.

"About Danny, do you think of him as your Dad?" Amanda asked getting right to the point.

Danielle's face was even redder than before, she wasn't expecting anyone to hear her. Especially not Amanda.

"What...I don't...what I mean is that I..um," Danielle said, like Father like Daughter she was stumbling over her words.

Amanda thought it was adorable that Danielle was trying to hide it, even so, that she started giggling a bit.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Danielle asked now a bit peeved.

Amanda reeled in her laughter a bit before speaking again.

"Danielle, you don't have to hide it from me. From what Danny's been telling me, he might feel the same way." Amanda said.

"R-really?" Danielle asked.

Amanda gave Danielle a reassuring smile before moving closer to her and embracing the young girl.

"Really sweetie, but if you still don't believe me then ask Danny yourself. You might be surprised." Amanda said.

Danielle's eyes turned downcast, she mumbled something that Amanda couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Amanda asked.

"I said what if he doesn't want me," Danielle said a bit solemn.

"Oh Danielle," Amanda said pulling the little girl into her chest.

"Why would he even want me? I mean all I am is a copy of him. An imperfect clone of him made by my twisted creator _Vlad_. Danny shouldn't have to give up his whole life just to pretend to 'raise me' like a normal kid, I-I don't want to be a burden on him any longer than I have to be." Danielle said tears now leaking from her eyes.

Amanda was shocked that Danielle felt this way, it must've been hard for her all this time. She thought that she was a mistake, but Amanda thought otherwise.

"Danielle, Danny doesn't think of you as a "mistake", in fact, it's just the opposite. You are a miracle Danielle, a beautiful miracle. It doesn't matter how you came into this world, what matters now is that you are here and nothing will change that. A mistake would be something that can easily be forgotten, but you Danielle, Danny has never once forgotten about you even now he thinks about you. Does that sound like a mistake to you?" Amanda asked.

"No," Danielle said into Amanda's chest.

Amanda smiled before guiding Danielle's face to meet her's, she wiped away her tears with her thumb and looked into Danielle's eyes.

"Danielle, I don't see a mistake. All I see is a beautiful little girl, who wants a loving family to be there for her. Is that what you dreamed about Danielle, having a family with Danny?" Amanda asked.

Danielle nodded and brought herself closer to Amanda. Amanda returned the hug and gave Danielle a kiss on her head.

 _"And to have you be my mom."_ Danielle thought.

It wasn't too long until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Amanda said.

The door opened and Frostbite walked in, Danny following after.

"Ah, I see young Danielle is finally awake. How are you feeling young one?" Frostbite asked.

Danielle looked at the ghost Yeti, he was snow white with a canine-like face. She noticed his left arm was clear ice, so were his horns. They made him look a bit frightening, but his kind grin made her think that he was a good ghost. Especially if her daddy trusted him.

"W-who are you?" Danielle asked as Frostbite walked over to her and Amanda.

Frostbite gave a hearty laugh before kneeling in front of Danielle like she was royalty.

"I am Frostbite young one, leader of Far Frozen and an ally of the great one. You have nothing to fear young one, you are safe," Frostbite said.

"Great One?" Danielle asked.

"Oh yes, do you wish to hear the tale?" Frostbite asked excitedly.

This is when Danny stepped in, not wanting to hear his friend praise him like a god for half an hour.

"Maybe another time Frostbite, now you wanted to ask Danielle something," Danny said.

Frostbite stood up and his face turned stern.

"Yes. Young Danielle, the great one brought you here for some immediate medical attention only me and my clan can provide with ghosts with your unique physiology," Frostbite said.

Danny saw that Danielle was confused so he made it simple.

"Frostbite and his clan know how to help halfa's like you, me, and Amanda. He helped me out when I discovered my ice powers," Danny said.

"Oh, okay. So what's wrong with me?" Danielle asked.

Frostbite cleared his throat before turning to the great one, as he thought that he was the one to tell her.

"Well, Danielle. It seems that your...unstable again," Danny said.

"I'M WHAT!" Danielle said shocked.

"Now Danielle, calm down," Danny said trying to calm Danielle down.

Calm down, calm down, how do you expect me to calm down when I could turn into a puddle of goop at any second!" Danielle said now scared, tears in her eyes.

Danny walked over and placed his hands on Danielle's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Danielle, look at me. You are not going to turn into a puddle of goop. I promise you that," Danny said.

"Promise?" Danielle asked.

"Promise," Danny said bringing Danielle into a hug.

Frostbite and Amanda watched the tender moment between father and daughter, as sweet as it was, time is of the essence.

"Great one, I do not wish to interrupt, but we still have a few matters to discuss." Frostbite said.

"Right," Danny said releasing Danielle from the embrace.

When Danielle felt Danny remove his arms, she felt a bit cold.

Frostbite stepped up towards the two and cleared his throat.

"Young one, we may be able to keep you from completely destabilizing. Although the process may take some time, to help our progress we need a sample of both your human and ghost DNA. With it, we may be able to find your mother and..." Frostbite said before Danielle interrupted.

"Mother, I have a mom!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Yes, a mother. Now to the little matter of..." Frostbite said before Danielle started asking questions.

"Who is she? Where can I find her? Does she know about me? Does she..." Danielle asked before Danny finally stopped her.

"Danielle!" Danny exclaimed getting Danielle's attention.

"Yeah?" Danielle asked.

"That's the thing, Danielle, we don't know exactly who she is. We were going to try and find out who she is by taking the samples and having Frostbite's scientists analyze them," Danny said.

"How long will it take?" Danielle asked.

"If all goes according to schedule, approximately 3 days." Frostbite said.

Danielle was scared to ask, but she wanted the truth.

"How long do I have?" Danielle asked.

Frostbite looked over the readings from the De-icing chamber.

"That is uncertain, but given your readings so far, as long as you do not use your ghostly abilities you should remain stabilized for quite a while. Do you understand?" Frostbite asked.

"So no using my powers while I'm human and I won't become a puddle of goo. I can do that." Danielle said.

"Very good, now on to collecting both sets of DNA." Frostbite said pulling out a small needle, Danielle became immediately scared as she did not like needles very much.

Frostbite saw Danielle's face changed and gave a light laugh.

"Do not be concerned, all we require is a small sample. A small prick of ectoplasm and blood shall suffice." Frostbite said.

"But you just said for me not to use my powers," Danielle said.

"I did, but for a small while, it shouldn't cause any harm. Your use of ecto-energy in massive quantities will, however, cause the process to increase in speed." Frostbite said.

"W-will it hurt?" Danielle asked.

"For a moment, yes, but it will be over before you know it." Frostbite said.

Danielle was still a bit scared, so Danny grabbed her hand with his, showing her that he was right there with her. Danielle gripped his hand and smiled at him, then faced Frostbite.

"Alright, I'll do it," Danielle said being brave.

 _"That's my girl,"_ Danny thought.

"Alright, now can you assume your ghost form?" Frostbite asked.

"I don't know, let me try," Danielle said closing her eyes, focusing her power to transform.

Frostbite, Danny, and Amanda watched as twin white rings appeared around Danielle's waist. They faded in and out a couple of times before they finally traveled up and down Danielle's body, transforming her into her ghost form Dani Phantom.

When the transformation was complete Danny's eyes went wide in shock. Danielle opened her eyes and asked.

"Did it work?"

Danielle saw Danny's expression, thinking something was wrong, she asked him.

"What's wrong, do I look weird?" Danielle asked.

 _"Weird, try straight-up adorable,"_ Amanda thought.

Using his ice powers, Danny created a mirror for Danielle. When Danielle looked in the mirror, she couldn't believe it.

Danielle's new ghost form was an exact copy of Danny's old one when he first became half-ghost, the only thing that made it different was that instead of a full jump-suit costume, hers was separate. Her shirt now came up just a bit past her bellybutton.

"I-is that me?" Danielle asked.

Danny moved from behind the glass and nodded.

"Yeah, it is," Danny said.

"Why did my costume change?" Danielle asked.

This was where Frostbite stepped in.

"It appears that when your human form was altered, so was your ghost form. It seems you are more like your Father in many ways young Danielle." Frostbite said.

"F-father?" Danielle asked, but not surprised.

"Why yes, the great one is your father. Isn't that correct great one, that is what you've told me when you first brought young Danielle here., Frostbite said.

 _"Darn it Frostbite, I was going to ask her that later, but now that the secrets out. I better see if Danielle wants me in her life."_ Danny thought.

"Will you please give us a moment please Frostbite?" Danny asked.

"As you wish great one." Frostbite said walking out of the room.

Amanda was about to follow him, but Danny gently grabbed Amanda's hand stopping her.

"Please stay," Danny said to Amanda.

Amanda nodded her head as she gave Danny's hand a comforting squeeze.

 _"Thank you,"_ Danny thought as he looked at Amanda and then to Danielle.

Taking a deep breath, Danny finally spoke.

"Danielle?" Danny asked.

"Yeah?" Danielle asked.

"Do you want to stay, stay with me...as my daughter?" Danny asked.

Danielle was beyond words, Danny actually wanted her to be his daughter. She wanted to just jump into his arms and scream "Yes" at the top of her lungs, but Danny didn't let her.

"You don't have to be alone anymore-"

"Danny," Danielle said but Danny didn't hear her.

"You'd have a nice warm bed and a roof over your head-"

"Danny," Amanda said trying to get his attention.

"And I'm sure my parents would be happy to have a grandchild to spoil, that is if you-" Danny said.

Danielle finally had enough, so she said the word she always wanted to say.

"Daddy!" Danielle exclaimed.

Danny was instantly silenced, Danny couldn't believe what he just heard. Did Danielle just call him?

"Dad," Danielle said this time a bit calmer, now that she had his attention.

"Danielle, did you just call me, Daddy?" Danny asked.

Danielle just nodded and flew into her father's arms. Danny caught her and wrapped his arms around her small frame close to his chest.

"I love you, Daddy," Danielle said.

Danny was still shocked by the whole thing, but he composed himself and smiled.

"I love you too Danielle, with all my heart," Danny said softly to Danielle.

Amanda watched the moment with joyful tears in her eyes. She was happy that Danielle finally told Danny how she felt and how Danny finally got his greatest wish, although it wasn't as she hoped it would turn out, she was still happy...for the both of them, but why did she still feel so empty inside? What's missing, who was missing?

After a few minutes of so much needed love and affection from the Father and now daughter, Frostbite quietly walked in. Amanda saw him but Frostbite put on of his clawed fingers over his muzzle to tell her to not let Danny know he was back, as this was the perfect time to collect the ENA sample from young Danielle without having her be too scared.

Danielle was so calm, that she didn't even feel the small needle enter her skin and thanks to her ghostly healing factor the wound closed up without any scarring.

"There we go, you may turn back into your human form now," Frostbite said now putting the ENA sample in a test tube.

Danielle and Danny didn't even notice Frostbite come in, they were kind of surprised.

"How...when, you already did it. I didn't even feel anything," Danielle said.

Frostbite gave a small laugh before stroking the young one's head.

"You see, it was over before even knew it happened. It seems your father is a great sense of comfort for you, young one," Frostbite said.

Danielle just smiled and turned towards her daddy.

"He sure is, he's the best," Danielle said.

"And don't you forget it, little miss," Danny said with a laugh.

"Now, please transform back into your human form for me young one so that I can get your human DNA sample." Frostbite said.

Danielle looked up to Danny as she transformed back into her human form.

"Alright, now this may pinch a little," Frostbite said.

"I'm ready," Danielle said her grip on Danny tightened.

Frostbite pricked the needle into Danielle's arm and drew a small amount of blood from Danielle. When he was done he placed the sample into a separate test tube and removed the needle. He used his ice power to create a cooling bandage around Danielle's arm.

"There all done," Frostbite said.

"Really?" Danielle asked,

"It is done," Frostbite said.

"So what now?" Danielle asked.

"Now, my best scientist's will examine both samples and determine your mother's identity," Frostbite said.

"So what now?" Danielle asked.

"Now you three can return home, there is nothing you can do at this time. However, if something does happen between now and the three days, bring young Danielle back to me immediately. Do you understand great one?" Frostbite said.

"I do and thank you Frostbite, for everything. I truly appreciate it," Danny said.

"Yeah, thank you," Danielle said.

"You are most welcome, now shall I send you back to your residential portal?" Frostbite said.

Danny thought about it, the Infi-Map would be the fastest way to get back home and seeing as they are so far into the ghost zone. Danny took frostbite up on his offer.

"That would be nice, a lot faster than flying back," Danny said.

"Give me a moment and I shall send you," Frostbite said walking back of the room.

(Outside the room.)

One of the Yeti medic's was awaiting his leaders return with the samples.

"Sir, did you retrieve the samples we acquire?" The Yeti asked.

Frostbite nodded and handed the other Yeti the two test tubes containing both samples of young Danielle's DNA and ENA.

"Excellent, now we can start the examination process. Shall I send for a few of our soldiers to bring accommodations for the young one and his guests?" The Yeti asked.

"No, that won't be necessary. I will be however asking of the aid of the Master of Time to keep a watchful eye over the young one's daughter. For I do believe things may be changing soon in her life than she realizes," Frostbite said walking away from the medic.

"As you command," The Yeti said walking away with the vials towards the labs to being the analysis.

 _"Let us hope that we can find the young one's mother in time, for time is something that she needs."_ The Yeti thought.

* * *

 **Well Danielle finally got her special wish, she now has part of the family she always wanted, but who was that dark figure and why did it call itself Lord Trevanan and just who is this ghost and what do his followers want?**

 **And Lastly, who is Danielle's mother?**

 **Find out this and more in the next few chapters of When Core's collide. Next Chapter: Love's fire, Family moments Part 1/?**

 **Remember to Like, Favorite, Follow, and comment on this story and I'll see you all soon.**


	15. Chapter 13:Loves Fire,FM 1-3

**Welcome back to another chapter of When Cores Collide.**

 **I'd like to apologize for the late update, life has been kicking my A$$ and I almost lost all motivation to write anymore. I look back at all the support this story has gotten and remember that I'm doing it not just for me, but for all of you...my Phamily.**

 **So I'd like to thank you all for being patient with me and for reading this story when I do update.**

 **Welcome to the Phamily: Kixen, fabledfate, matiasburgosguidolin, jda3, arb6646, JJbert, Zuzia25822,Halobyrd98,jaf1412,TrimusicaDrag00n90, dark medic, DanDrake,Alifoulath2,dreameater362,** **DarkXDShadow,** **Ravenw0lf,MarsUltor45, and NeonNerd6596.**

* * *

Ghost Zone, Far Frozen.

After talking to one of the medic's, Frostbite made his ways towards his chambers. Being the leader of an entire tribe of ghost yeti's, he had to be prepared for anything. So when the first halfa stole the Infi-Map from the Great one, Frostbite created security measures that only he can retrieve and seal away the ghost relic. Upon entering his dwelling, you could see ice tapestry's depicting his ancestors and their eventual possession of the Infi-Map across his walls. The Infi-Map didn't always belong to the ghost yeti tribe, it's story foretold within the tapestry. However, if you were to look carefully, you could see the two images that were almost section on the tapestry:

Twin Ghosts, A rarity in all the infinite realms, similar to each other but different in many ways.

Pressing a claw against the tapestry and channeling his ecto energy, the tapestry began to pull apart and revealed a hidden door. Now, this door wasn't like the many that are wandering all over the ghost zone. This door was made entirely out of ice and it glowed the same as Frosbite's ecto energy. Opening the door, it revealed an empty chamber, and in the center of was the chamber was the Infi-Map encased in solid ice.

Making his claw intangible, he reached in and pulled the relic out from the ice. Walking out of the room, he closed the door behind him and the door vanished and the tapestry reformed.

"It may be wise to allow the Great One to posses the map for a short while in his time of need. If young Danielle falls again, he may need the full power of the map to rush her back here, but is the Great One ready to receive such a responsibility? He has grown since he first came here and yet he continues to strive to do better," Frostbite thought walking out of his chambers and back to the healing chamber where the Great One awaits.

While Frostbite was gone, one of Frosbite's medic's came into the room carrying in Danielle's clothes and handed them to her.

"Thank you," Danielle said with a smile.

"You're a most welcome young one. Is there anything you desire while you wait for our leader's return?" The Yeti asked.

Danielle thought about it and just shook her head. Happy she got her clothes back, it was a bit awkward to still be in a hospital gown.

"No, I'm good. Dad?" Danielle asked looking at her dad.

"I'm fine, Amanda?" Danny asked looking at Amanda.

"Same here, if we need anything we'll let you know, big guy," Amanda said with a shrug her of her shoulders.

"Very well," The Yeti said walking out the door.

Once the Yeti opened the door, Danielle felt the arctic winds blow and gave her a chill. Danielle looked at her Dad and Amanda, who seemed not affected by the cold.

"H-How are you both n-n-not cold?" Danielle asked her teeth chattering.

"Well it would help if you were dressed for one," Danny said with a small laugh.

Danielle's face turned red, she had her nice warm clothes and almost forgot about them.

"Um, can you both turn around so I can get dressed?" Danielle asked.

Danny and Amanda looked at each other, nodded and turn their heads from Danielle so she could get dressed.

Danielle quickly changed out of the hospital gown to avoid being cold for much longer, she put on the clothes she had on earlier, now clean. Once her clothes were on she did feel a little bit warmer, but it was still a bit cold for her.

"I'm done," Danielle said.

Danny and Amanda turned back around and saw Danielle now fully dressed, but from her little shivering, they could see that Danielle was still a bit cold. Amanda walked over and placed the parka coat one of the Yetis gave her over Danielle's shoulders since that she needed it more than her right now and she couldn't even feel the cold anymore.

"Thanks," Danielle said with a grateful smile.

"No problem sweetie," Amanda said.

* * *

Walking outside of the healing chamber, he saw his leader walking towards him. Once he met his gaze, he gave a slight bow in respect and moved aside for him, once he saw the Infi-Map. His curiosity got the better of him. He has seen the Infi-map before, but to see his leader walking with it towards the healing chamber made him wonder.

"Sir, you retrieved the relic. I thought it wasn't to be used except during a crisis," The Yeti said.

"In the Great One's time of need, I do believe that this qualifies as a crisis. Especially now that he has a young one of his own who may need us at any time to help protect or aid," Frostbite said.

"Understood, shall I inform the others?" The Yeti asked.

"No, this mustn't reach any further than here, if word got out that the Infi-Map is released from its chamber." Frostbite looks at the Yeti next to him with a serious expression.

"I believe that fear may present itself within our tribe or worse. Others will come for the map taking advantage of the Great One's divided attention. Do I have your word to keep quiet about this?" Frostbite said.

The Yeti thought about it. If news did get around that the Infi-Map was indeed in the Great One's possession than it would only put the great one and his loved ones in dire peril at all times. The few enemies the Great One still had would go to extreme lengths in their quest to obtain one of the few remaining relics left in the realm and to see the Great One surrender giving him choose between the Map or his loved one's safety. The map is one of a kind, but life isn't something you risk and the Great One would rather see it burn than to let anyone harm the people and even ghosts he cares for.

"Yes sir, I shall not inform anyone of the relic's disappearance," The Yeti said.

Frostbite gave a nod before opening the healing chamber where the Great One was waiting for his return.

Danny, Amanda, and Danielle watched the door open, revealing Frostbite and what seemed to be a scroll in his hand. Danny knew what it was, but Amanda and Danielle were a bit clueless.

"What's that?" Amanda asked.

"This is the Infi-Map," Frostbite said.

Amanda's eyes went wide, she heard about the Infi-Map from around the ghost zone but thought it was only a rumor. A map that can take you anywhere your heart desires. It sounded too good to be true for a map to take you where you want to go the most. What were the odds of that existing?

"What's an Infi-Map?" Danielle asked.

Frostbite turned his attention to young Danielle and unraveled the Infi-Map.

"This is the Infi-Map young one. Charted by the ancients, it can show almost all of the ghost realm and can take it's user to their destination with great haste. It is even said that this map can lead a person to their destiny. However, the map can take a person where they are needed to go. For them to fulfill what they need to do." Frostbite said.

"Wait you said almost all the ghost zone, it's incomplete?" Danielle asked.

Frostbite nodded. "Yes, before the map was completed the ghost who first chartered the map was destroyed and with his destruction came of the end of the map's power," Frostbite said.

Danny and Amanda's faces turned slightly pale, they knew that when a ghost is destroyed, they fade away into nonexistence and any connections they have in the ghost zone are erased along with them. But yet the map remained, just how powerful is the map?

"So how is this map going to take us home?" Danielle asked.

"Easily, Great One would you like to do the honors?" Frostbite asked.

Danny wasn't eager too, with his past experiences with the map, he'd better leave it in Frostbite's hands.

"As much as I'd like too, I'd rather not. Don't want a repeat of what happened last time." Danny said. Shuddering at the memory of it, but also the many different realms he went through.

"Aww, not to worry Great One. You see, you only used one of the ways to travel with the Infi-Map," Frostbite said.

Danny was confused, how many ways were there? Holding onto the map while it zipped through the ghost zone and different realms aren't the only way to travel with it.

"What do you mean, I thought that you had to tell it where to go and whoosh you took off," Danny said.

"That is only one means of using the map, if used correctly the user can travel anywhere in the ghost zone almost instantaneously," Frostbite said with a smile.

"Really, why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" Danny asked a bit miffed.

"You didn't ask and were too busy dealing with the other hybrid to even listen," Frostbite said in a reminder of what Vlad was doing.

"How do I do it then?" Danny asked cautiously.

"I'll show you." Frostbite said turning the Infi-Map towards himself.

"Show me the Great One's Portal," Frostbite said aloud.

The Infi-Map glowed for a second and it scrolled around until the Fenton Portal's location was found. Frostbite turned the map back towards the Great One.

"Now you see the location that the Map has presented me, that is where it would take me if I wanted to do a bit of sightseeing. Since I don't want to have anyone try to take the map from me while in transit... young one if you would press the white dot on the map." Frostbite said walking over towards Danielle.

Danielle was a bit startled by the sudden request, she looked up at Frostbite and with a reassuring nod from him, she slowly pressed the white dot on the map. The dot glowed before it projected a ghostly green door in front of them.

Danny, Amanda, and Danielle were surprised. Danny couldn't believe that all that he had to do was simply press the map and it would create a door for him to go through. Just like that not zipping through the ghost zone holding onto a paper scroll afraid it might rip and you get lost or stuck in a realm of some sort.

"See, now when you are ready, open the door and it will transport you to your location in an instant. Once you closed the door it will fade away, but if you leave it open the things on the other side may pass through and end up wherever you placed the door." Frostbite said with a warning tone at the end.

"How long will it stay right here Frostbite, I mean what if you wanted to go to a different location last minute?" Danny asked.

"Then merely touch the dot again and the door will disappear," Frostbite said demonstrating, then he brought the door back.

"Amazing, but does it only work in the ghost zone?" Amanda asked. Seeing how useful that is in the ghost zone she turns to Danny thinking about his home in Amity Park.

"In the mortal realm, you can use the map to find portals that would open randomly, but other than that no," Frostbite said.

Amanda nodded, understanding that the map was only of the ghost zone.

"So does this mean we can go home now?" Danielle asked eagerly.

"Yes, here Great One," Frostbite said handing Danny the map.

Danny was surprised that Frostbite would so easily hand him the map again, now with the new trick of traveling at his command.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

Frostbite nodded.

"I'm certain that you can handle the responsibility of protecting the Infi-Map for a short while. In anything does happen to young Danielle you have the means of getting her here quickly. Remember, that if anything does happen to the relic between now and the three days you will be held personally responsible and not even I can protect you from the Ancient Laws," Frostbite said.

Danny gave it some thought before fully accepting the responsibility of guarding the Infi-Map against those who would misuse it.

"I won't let you down Frostbite, you have my word," Danny said.

Frostbite gave Danny a kind smile.

"Great One, I have not yet seen to not distrust you. You coming back with the map would be a nice gesture though," Frostbite said with a hearty laugh.

Danny gave a nervous laugh before finally speaking.

"That was only one time and I did stop Vlad in the end, well the map brought him back so that I could," Danny said.

Amanda and Danielle were confused, what in the world was Danny talking about?

Danny saw their expressions and decided to tell the short version of that day.

"Vlad stole the Infi-Map from me, took it all over time and tried to conqueror different time eras as a god with his ghost powers. From Ancient Greece to New World America, Vlad tried to find his destiny. When Vlad tried to escape from me the last time, he returned here to the Far Frozen because the map can send a person where they are needed to go. Case in point the map needed him to return to the Far Frozen." Danny said.

"And I've kept the map here until the Great One "borrowed" it from me without my permission." Frostbite said with a knowing tone.

"I brought it back and saved both realms from the Diasterroid." Danny said trying to make some good out of his "borrowing".

"You did and that's what makes your legend even grander Great One, but next time just ask first." Frostbite said.

"Yeah, next time," Danny said.

"Till next time then Great One," Frostbite said walking towards the door.

"Thank you again Frostbite for everything," Danny said with a smile.

"Yeah thanks," Danielle said happily.

"You are most welcome, now if you'll excuse me. I have my warriors and medic's to attend to," Frostbite said walking out the door.

Once Frostbite was gone, Danny turned his attention back towards Danielle and Amanda, with a smile.

"Let's go home," Danny said.

"What about this coat?" Danielle asked.

"I'm pretty sure that Frostbite or his tribe don't need it right away, so he won't mind if we borrow it until the next time we're in the Far Frozen," Danny said.

"Just like you are "borrowing" one of the most powerful relics in the ghost zone," Amanda said in a now knowing tone.

"This is different, Frostbite and the other Yeti's are built for the ice and snow. I'm pretty sure that they won't miss one parka," Danny said.

"If you say so," Amanda said.

"Anyway, let's go. I'm pretty sure that Johnny and Kitty are still waiting for us back home and have a lot of questions," Danny said.

"Yeah and knowing Kitty, she'll want answers," Amanda said.

Danny let out a little laugh before reaching his hand over towards Danielle.

"Ready Danielle?" Danny asked with a smile.

Danielle walked over and grabbed Danny's hand.

"Ready," Danielle said.

Danny walked over towards the door with Danielle in tow, he reached out and opened the door, revealing a portal.

"Ladies first," Danny said holding the door open for Amanda.

"Wow, what a gentleman," Amanda said a small giggle as she walked through the portal.

Once Amanda was through Danny smiled at Danielle before they walked through. When they did the door closed behind them and disappeared.

* * *

Fenton Works, Lab.

It was about half an hour when Danny and Amanda took Danielle to see Frostbite. Kitty and Johnny got a bit bored with waiting so they decided to take a look around Danny's house since neither of them got the chance to before. It was a bit fun walking around his house and not be blasted at by his ghost hunting parent's or sister. Wondering where they were, VAI told them that Danny's sister was due to be home later tonight from college, but his parents weren't due to come back until the holidays. Their last stop was the lab and when they made it downstairs the ghost portal activated, meaning a ghost was about to come through. Seeing that Danny wasn't there, they had to be the ones to stop whoever was coming out, it was the least they could do so that way Danny could relax for a change.

Johnny summoned shadow and Kitty readied her ghost ray's and aimed them at the portal, they were about to strike when they saw Amanda come through. followed by Danny and an awake Danielle. Kitty dropped her ghost ray's and Johnny had shadow stand down seeing that it wasn't a threat. Kitty ran over and kneeled checking Danielle all over.

"Um a little personal space please," Danielle said a bit confused about Kitty's sudden look over.

Kitty stopped her look over when she saw that Danielle was fine. Letting out a breath of relief she looked up at Danny.

"So what did Frostbite say?" Kitty asked.

"Well... you're not going to like hearing this Kitty, but Danielle's...unstable again and..." Danny said before Kitty stopped him mid-sentence.

"Unstable! You told me that you fixed that, how is Danielle unstable again, she looks fine to me," Kitty said a bit worried.

Danny was surprised at Kitty's reaction. However, after what he told her about Danielle from their little chats he wasn't surprised that she became a bit protective over her, just like Danny was.

Johnny came over and placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, Kitty looked up.

"Babe, let him explain. I'm sure that Frostbite told him what to do to help her or is in the process of creating something to help Danielle be stable again, right." Johnny said.

"Well...the thing is,"

In a short five-minute explanation, Kitty and Johnny could say only one thing.

"WHAT!" Kitty and Johnny said.

"Yeah, so that's it," Danny said.

"That's it, That's it! Danny, are you kidding me? After all, you went through and all the time you spent looking for Danielle and then just to get a sucker punch in the face, how can you just say that's it? Don't you even have a plan to find out who Danielle's mom is?" Kitty said half infuriated, half worried.

"I do, but for now Danielle is safe, healthy, and is not going to turn into a puddle of ectoplasm," Danny said in a serious tone.

Kitty and Johnny looked at each other and then to Danielle.

"Well Danny, if you need help please don't hesitate to ask, I'm sure that Johnny and I can find something," Kitty said.

Danny thought about it and having some more people help in his search would be great, but he didn't want to burden the two any more than he had to.

"If you're sure..." Danny said before Kitty stopped him again.

"Danny..." Kitty said putting a hand on Danny's shoulder and looking him in the eye. "Let us help you," Kitty said with a smile.

Danny knew from his past experiences with Kitty that when she had her mind made up, then there was no arguing with her.

"Alright, you win. You both can help," Danny said.

"Hey wait a minute, I never said I'd..." Johnny said before he saw Kitty give him a "Do it or else look" and he knew that normally meant that he'd either get banished or no "fun under the covers" for a week.

Johnny almost trembled at his girlfriend's wrath, as hot as he thought it was, he didn't want to tell her no.

"I mean, I'd be glad to help...Anything you need Punk...I mean Danny and I'm there." Johnny said forcing himself to smile.

Johnny saw Kitty's rage simmer down and was replaced with a grateful smile and that usually meant that he just earned some "brownie points". Johnny internally sighed and looked at Danielle and his forced smile became a natural one.

Danielle looked up at Johnny. "What?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know what it is, but you remind me of someone, well besides your old man that is," Johnny said putting his hand to his chin.

"Really?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, but I can't put my finger on it. Oh well, it'll come to me. I never forget a face," Johnny said.

"Yeah except when you go flirting with other women," Danny said in a teasing tone.

"Hey!" Johnny said almost ready to hit Danny.

"I'm kidding...sort of. Anyway, now that we're back, do you both want to hang out for a while?" Danny asked.

Johnny and Kitty turned to each other and then back to Danny with wide eyes. This was the first time that Danny ever had asked them to just hang out in his house. Usually, it would either be Kitty's chats or helping Johnny with his bike or sparing, but to do something together was something different. Giving each other a nod they turned to Danny.

"Sure Danny, I think we can stay a while longer. But I don't think your sister would appreciate us being here, you know after all that we did." Kitty said.

Danny thought about it, Kitty did have a point, but he thinks his sister needs to hear is an apology and some kind of trust can be built. Jazz is a forgiving person, but after two years I think that Kitty and Johnny have deserved some forgiveness from her.

"Well alright, but if you change your mind let me know," Danny said.

Kitty and Johnny looked at each other, then back to Danny.

"Sure, so what do you want to do?" Kitty asked.

After an hour and a half of talking, Johnny and Danny's little arm-wrestling match, which Danny won, and a video game tournament, which to everyone's surprise Danielle won, it was time for Kitty and Johnny to head back into the Ghost Zone.

"Alright, we'll see you both tomorrow if we find anything or if Johnny here wants a rematch," Kitty said.

"Next time no using your ghost powers to cheat," Johnny said.

"And you using Shadow wasn't cheating?" Danny asked.

"Boys, boys enough, let's just call it a draw okay," Kitty said before things turned bad.

Johnny and Danny looked at each other.

"Fine, but next time I'll win...No I will!" Danny and Johnny said together, now laughing this time.

Kitty walked up to Amanda and whispered in her ear, causing Amanda's face to turn slightly pink.

"Kitty!" Amanda said, almost yelling.

Danny and Johnny turned towards the two girls and with confused faces just shrugged their shoulders.

"Babe, you ready to go?" Johnny asked.

Kitty looked at her boyfriend and then towards Danielle.

"Just one more thing then we'll go," Kitty said walking to Danielle and getting in close to whisper so that the others couldn't hear her.

"What's up, Kitty?" Danielle asked.

"Danielle, I know this may sound weird but I believe that you becoming unstable again was what your Dad needed to get off his mood. Trust me when I say that with you back in his life, he's looking happier than he has in years," Kitty said.

"Really?" Danielle asked looking at her Dad.

Kitty nodded. "Yep, Oh and word of advice your Aunt is a bit of a spazz. Your Dad's words, not mine," Kitty said with a giggle at the end.

Danielle gave Kitty a strange look but shook it off. She may not have met hef dad's sister before, but she hoped that she liked her.

Kitty gave Danielle one last smile before walking back over to Johnny and Danny.

"Ready," Kitty said latching on to Johnny's arm.

"Catch you later," Johnny said turning himself and Kitty Intangible, flew back downstairs, and into the ghost portal. The portal closed behind them once they were through.

When Danny sensed that both Kitty and Johnny were both safely inside the ghost zone, he let out a relieved sigh and looked at his watch. It was about 4:45, a bit early, but Danny thought that he could have time to get the house straightened up and get Dinner started before his sister came.

Question is, what to make for dinner?

* * *

 _ **Wow, Danielle has a mom! But who and where is she? How will Jazz react to the new Danielle and Ember?**_

 _ **Find out this and more during the next part of this three part update.**_


	16. Update 2

**Hello, my Deluxe Phamily,**

 **I know you were probably expecting this to be an Update of When Core's Collide, but something came to my attention that I just had to let you all know about.**

 **Last Month, More precisely August 18th, marked one year since I posted the first Chapter of When Core's Collide and got the first review that made me want to continue this story.**

 **That review was from Invader Johnny on** **Aug 19, 2018, and it read:**

 **I'm sure Danny's going to get quite the surprise when he gets to the park.**

 **I'm intrigued to find out where this story may lead, specially if Dani doesn't see Dani as his clone or "cousin" but as his daughter.**

 **So, I'll be sure to read more as long as you continue to update, heh.**

 **Invader Johnny Signing Off.**

 **Then on the same day, I got the second review from Dreams Come True 996 and it read:**

 **Another DxE fanfic? Cool!**  
 **Please, continue this fanfic! Thank You and good luck!**

 **I couldn't believe it, that people actually read my first chapter and liked it.**

 **So from then on, I've been writing this story. Now more than a year later it has 13 chapters with over 20k views.**

 **Your support for this story has gotten me out of some hard times and has reignited the inner writer in me.**

 **So I thank you all very much for being apart of my Phamily.**

 **-Mr. Rolyac.**


	17. Chapter 13: Loves Fire,FM 2-3

**Hello my sensational Phamily, I am back after a LOOOONG hiatus which I must apologize for.**

 **I didn't want to take so long in writing, but I may have had some writer's block after the last chapter.**

 **Sorry for making you all wait, a family doesn't just turn it's back on anyone no matter what. At least that's what I believe.**

 **In any case, I couldn't believe all the support I got after releasing Update 2. I am truly grateful to all, My Phamily.**

* * *

 ** _So I'd like to say a major thank you to, skyknight9, arb6646, Jerichoyuy, Strykir, and Mewtwo-TheLoneShadow for their kind words in their comments and PM's_** ** _._**

 ** _I'd also like to welcome to the Phamily:_** ** _The Lucha Warrior,pedrogazoli, Vgn Golley, chaoscontrol7977,akityro, Regous X. Black,_**

 ** _deathknightmasterallen,_** ** _Ligeraku,_** ** _(G.)roche._** ** _9655_ _,_ _wrightdylen21,Edward White,Karlo 666,damion-darkwood,Lad85,Flamelink,ChaosSerpent13,_**

 ** _Otrebmuh Lazo Mtz,Thunderfang447,neoneoist,Omegas790,jackblackhearts,FirePrincessxx,corbinskydragon1,crengoz,mdkanap2,_ _KurtWaterDragon, jmccabrera95,DomASant,amortalgammer11,_**

 ** _Superpersonman,_** ** _AbyssDarknessLord,_** ** _GermanGal16,_** ** _ShadowHunter219,DragneelJXG,gregclancy88, xxnine-tailed-vixenxx, and Oryans._**

 **(Also like I've said before, if you leave a review as a guest, leave a nickname of sorts so that way I can welcome you to the Phamily.)**

 **Now I've made you all wait for a long time for this, so here is Part 2/3 of Love's Fire, Family Moments.**

* * *

 _ **Ghost Zone, Clockworks Tower.**_

After returning back to his realm from the Far Frozen a second after he left, Clockwork reopened the time window to watch Danielle being taken by the Leader of the Frozen and his team of medics. It would've brought a smile on his face if he knew how this would all play out, but since that Danielle is now apart of Danny's new future her future is now also unknown. He now hopes that all turns out well for his young friend and his charge.

He wanted to watch and observe the Yeti medic's, but that was all in vain as he felt the presence of two Observers entering his realm. Closing the Time-window, he turned and faced the observers, but upon his gaze, he saw something he thought he'd never see in an eternity; Fear. It was the look of dread and fear present on their faces. This worried Clockwork, only something truly mortifying could bring the Observers in such a state and this piqued Clockworks' interest as well as worried him.

"What has happened?" Clockwork asked in a nearly genuine tone.

One of the Observers, raised his left hand and let out a white beam, shooting it right into the Time-Window.

"Observe," The First Observer said turning his gaze towards the Time-Window.

Clockwork turned towards the Time-Window as a figure came into focus. It looked like the self-proclaimed 'Spirit of Halloween and Fear', but he now had a crimson aura cloaking him and his deadly steed.

 _"That aura, it cannot be,_ " Clockwork thought as his eyes widened.

"From your expression, it would seem that you have some insight as to how the knight gained his new form." The Second Observer said.

"I...cannnot be certain. Only one spirit has ever had an aura like that, but he ceased to exist eon's ago." Clockwork said.

Both Observer's eye's widened.

"You do not mean!" The First Observer said.

"Yes, Lord Trevanan." Clockwork said grimly.

"That is impossible, the Ancients destroyed him along with his followers. There shouldn't be any way that he survived their wrath." The Second Observer said.

"Nothing is impossible, Daniel has accomplished this time and again." Clockwork said.

"His heroic's are honorable, but he is still only mortal." The First Observer said.

"Yes, but his future isn't clear. It may very be what either saves... or destroys both realms," Clockwork said now turning his attention back towards the Knight.

"Just what does fate have for him that even you cannot foresee?" The Second Observer asked.

 _"Feats far greater than any ghost or human has done before."_ Clockwork thought as he closed the Time-Window and turned towards the observers.

"Now if you wouldn't mind, I have much research to do," Clockwork said.

Both Observers turned towards each other and faded away from Clockwork's realm to theirs.

"I just hope that I'm wrong for a change," Clockwork said as he floated away into his archives.

* * *

 _ **Fenton Works**_

Danny walked into his Kitchen and opened his fridge to see what dishes he could prepare before his sister arrived. He didn't want to have Jazz thinking that all Danny could make are the premade meals that you just put into a microwave or oven. Now that he thought about it, this was the perfect test to see if all those cooking lessons Lunch Lady gave him really paid off. Now at first wasn't his idea to go and ask her to teach him how to cook, but after some 'persuasion' by Box Ghost with a small favor in return Danny accepted it. Lunch Lady was elated when her fiance told her that someone wanted to learn from her, but when she saw Danny walk into their realm with a rumbling stomach she immediately said yes and Box Ghost's plan was put into action.

To keep up with his daily patrols and lesson's at the same time, Danny sent a duplicate into the ghost zone every Friday and sometimes weekends if the town was quiet. When the lessons were done, they would merge back together and Danny would practice the lesson at home for a short while to get the muscle memory. This cycle continued for about three months until Box Ghost revealed the true reason behind asking Danny to ask Lunch Lady for cooking lessons.

Secretly, Box ghost had been pulling longer hours in warehouses all over Amity Park and in the process getting himself in better physical shape. Since that he was a ghost he could do more work in shorter hours and still get paid a fair amount. He began saving all his pay to plan and perfect the perfect wedding for Lunch Lady. When he finally had enough saved, he discreetly sent out invitations to all his acquaintances in the ghost zone to come and celebrate their union.

Here's how that day went.

* * *

 _ **(Flashback, three months ago)**_

 _Danny and Lunch Lady were just finishing up another lesson when Box Ghost came home, early._

 _"BEWARE FOR THE BOX GHOST IS HOME!" Box Ghost exclaimed entering their shared realm._

 _"Dear, your home awfully early. Just where do you go all day?" Lunch Lady asked.  
_

 _Box ghost started to get a bit nervous, he knew that he couldn't keep up with all the excuses he's been giving her, so now was a good time as any to tell her the truth, and with Phantom there it made it easier to let him know his part in all of this. Taking a calm breath and floated over and grabbed his fiance's hand._

 _"Lunch Lady, there isn't a box perfect enough to tell you how happy you've made me since you said yes to marry me. There was however one thing missing." Box Ghost said._

 _Now both Lunch Lady was getting worried and bit angry with her fiance, wasn't she enough for him, what could be missing? She was almost scared to ask when Box Ghost pulled out a small velvet box from his work pocket. Looking to kneel down on one knee he opened the small box to reveal an expensive-looking 18K gold wedding ring with a decent-sized, IF(Internally Flawless) diamond right dead center of the band. Behind the first ring was Box ghost's ring, it was a similar band minus the diamond on top, but engraved inside both rings were two words: "FOREVER YOUR'S"._

 _Lunch Lady was flabbergasted, the rings were beautiful. The real question was how did he pay for them, she just had to know._

 _"Boxy dear, how did you get the money for these. You didn't steal them did you?" Lunch Lady asked._

 _"No, I have acquired work at multiple facilities across Amity Park. These rings were bought through the pleasure of handling and transporting boxes all, I've put all I had into saving enough earthly currency to afford the rings for you, my love." Box ghost said now laying on the charm, his ego showing._

 _Lunch Lady floated over and wrapped her fiance and warm for a ghost embrace._

 _"Boxy, you didn't have to go through all that trouble. I know how much you love me and I know how much I love you. Our rings could've been pieces of scrap metal for all I care, I would've loved them regardless as long as I'm by your side the memories we make are priceless." Lunch Lady said._

 _"And we have an eternity to enjoy it." Box Ghost said leaning in tenderly caressing his fiance's face._

 _The two were about to have a full make-out session when Danny had decided to let them know that he was still there._

 _Clearing his throat he got their attention._

 _"Oh yes, Phant- I mean Danny. I almost forgot I'd like to ask you a most important favor." Box Ghost said still holding his fiance._

 _"Um, Okay sure. What do you need?" Danny asked now confused._

 _"I'd like you...to be my best man at our wedding." Box Ghost said._

 _Danny's eyes went as wide as saucers, Box Ghost really wanted him to be his best man. Either he doesn't have anyone else in mind or he really wanted him to be his best man._

 _Lunch Lady turned her attention to Danny's shock, so she tried to put his mind at ease._

 _"Danny it's your decision, maybe giving him some time to think about it might be a good idea boxy." Lunch Lady said.  
_

 _Box ghost's face turned slightly melancholy but was remedied when Danny finally spoke._

 _"I'll do it," Danny said suddenly._

 _"She is right, you don't...wait what did you say?!" Box ghost asked._

 _"I said, I'll do it, I'll be your best man Box Ghost. I'd be honored." Danny said._

 _In a flash, Box Ghost released himself from his bride-to-be's arms and glomped Danny in a tight ghostly bear hug._

 _"BEWARE FOR I HAVE A BEST MAN. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU DANNY!" Box ghost said._

 _"N-No problem Box Ghost...I kind of need to breathe here," Danny said in shortness of breath._

 _"Oh sorry," Box ghost said releasing Danny from his hold._

 _"No Problem, man all that work made you a bit stronger. I bet you could take down Skulker now." Danny said rubbing his sides._

 _"BEWARE!" Box Ghost said trying to sound terrifying._

 _"Yeah, you might want to keep working on that," Danny said nonchalantly._

 _All three of them started laughing, their laughter reaching almost all over the entire ghost zone, echoing in the emptiness of it all._

 _Time passed and so did the arrangements for Box Ghost and Lunch Lady's wedding. Danny had already mastered changing his costume for a while and could easily make it resemble and wedding tuxedo since the wedding was going to be in the Ghost Zone. On the day of the wedding, almost every single ghost in the Ghost zone was there except for the leader of the Far Frozen, Pandora, Clockwork, and a few other ghosts. They did, however, send their best wishes and wedding gifts ahead of time for the wedding._

 _The wedding went off without a hitch and pretty soon Danny heard these words from the Ghostly Priest: "I now pronounce you ghostly Husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"._

 _The two have been together for three months now and word around the Ghost Zone was the Lunch Lady was expecting. Danny already knew that Lunch Lady was going to have Box Lunch from his little battle with their future daughter, but he decided to let them find out for themselves when the baby was born._

 ** _(END OF FLASHBACK)_**

* * *

Danny was scouring through the refrigerator for something the four, that's including his sister would enjoy. Amanda and Danielle walked into the kitchen curious about what Danny was doing.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Danielle asked.

"Wha-ow!" Danny said, accidentally hitting his head inside the fridge.

"You okay Danny?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little bump on the head. Now, what was I doing? Trying to figure out something for dinner I just don't know what to make," Danny said.

Amanda walked over next to Danny and looked inside the fridge and boy was she surprised to find a variety of ingredients inside. You could cook a five-course meal easily with all this, she now saw Danny's dilemma. There was too much all in his face, he couldn't think straight.

"I see what you mean, does your sister have a favorite dish that she enjoys?" Amanda asked.

Danny thought about it and his eyes lit up, it was perfect, and he had all the ingredients raring to go.

"That's it, Thank's Amanda," Danny said giving Amanda a grateful smile.

"No problem, just what is your sister's favorite dish?" Amanda asked.

Danny closed the fridge and walked over to a cabinet drawer and pulled out a book from the drawer that had the title, "FENTON FAMILY RECIPES". He turned to a marked section of the book called Jazz's Fav's, and on that page were four separate dishes that Jazz handpicked out for special occasions. For Breakfast: Brown sugar French Toast, Lunch: Homemade Tomato soup Sourdough Grilled mixed cheese, Dinner: Barbeque and Ranch, Baked Chicken Tender cutlets, and lastly for Dessert: Dark chocolate fudge brownies with vanilla ice cream.

Looking at the recipes and the time it took to make them, Danny decided that he'll make his Jazz's favorite dinner and dessert with his own personal twist so that way Amanda and Danielle would like them as well. Now all he had to do was make them, but he couldn't do all the cooking and cleaning. So he transformed into Danny Phantom and was about to make duplicates of himself when Amanda stopped him.

"Danny, what are you doing as Phantom?" Amanda asked.

"Well I need to get the house straightened up before Jazz gets here and cook at the same time, so I thought I'd make a couple of duplicates to help out while you two rest," Danny said.

Amanda was somewhat glad that Danny was taking their well being above his own, but she didn't want him thinking that she couldn't help out. So she had an idea.

"Danny why don't you just focus on cooking, Danielle and I can clean up. The house isn't that messy anyways and between both of us, we could get it done in no time, can't we Danielle?" Amanda said.

"Sure, we'll have the house sparkling in no time," Danielle said.

"But..." Danny said but was stopped by Amanda and Danielle.

"Danny/Daddy!" The two girls said.

Danny gave a sigh of defeat, knowing that he couldn't say no to his daughter or Amanda when they had their minds made up.

"Alright, you two win. But if at any time you start to feel tired Danielle I want you to let Amanda know and you to sit down right away alright," Danny said.

"Okay Daddy, I will. Come on Amanda, let's get started." Danielle said now grabbing Amanda's hand and dragging her away and out of the kitchen.

Once they were out of earshot, Danny called out to VAI.

"Hey VAI?" Danny asked.

"Yes Danny, what can I do for you?" VAI asked.

"I want you to keep an eye on Amanda and Danielle for me and help them out if they need it. Alright," Danny said.

"Understood," VAI said.

Once Danny knew that Amanda and Danielle were being looked after by VAI's watchful eye, he relaxed a little and started going over all the ingredients and prep work for each recipe.

* * *

 **Back with Amanda and Danielle.**

"Okay baby-dip, slow down. I don't think the cleaning will get done any quicker if we're just running through the house," Amanda said.

"Oh right, sorry," Danielle said now slowing down, but not letting go of Amanda's hand.

Amanda started thinking, what rooms need the most attention? The bathroom, the bedrooms, and the living room. They weren't too bad, but a little TLC would do them some good. So Amanda started formulating a plan of action to get the house clean before Danny's sister arrived.

"Let's start upstairs and work from there," Amanda said.

"Okay, let's get started," Danielle said.

And so they did, the whole upstairs wasn't as bad as Amanda thought. The bathroom needed a quick wipe down and the laundry basket needed to be emptied out so it wasn't too much work. Amanda personally took her old clothes and dropped them into the laundry chute that dropped down in the laundry room below. Once that was done, they started working on Jazz's room since that's probably where Danny was going to have his sister stay while she was there.

"Now where's that vacuum, every house has one," Amanda asked out loud.

 _ **"The vacuum is in the hall closet to your left," VAI said answering Amanda's question.**_

Danielle was a bit started by the new voice in the house and thought it was a ghost. She almost transformed when she remembered that she couldn't or she'd risk speeding up the process.

"Who's there!" Danielle asked.

"Relax sweetheart, that's just VAI. She's your Daddy's voice assistant, she keeps the house running while your father is out saving the Day. Danielle, VAI. VAI, Danielle," Amanda said Danielle to VAI.

"Um, hi," Danielle said a bit awkwardly, it wasn't every day that she talked to a house.

 _ **"Hello Danielle Fenton, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," VAI said.**_

"How do you already know my name?" Danielle asked confused.

 ** _"Oh, Danny added you into the registered user's after I scanned you for any injuries when he brought you to his room. Which reminds me your physical structure doesn't match from a previous scan, may I rescan to have a more accurate profile." VAI asked._**

"Um... okay, I guess," Danielle said.

In a quick flash of light, the scan was complete.

 ** _"Scan of Danielle Fenton Updated," VAI said._**

"Thank you VAI," Amanda said.

 _ **"Anytime," VAI said.**_

"Um, Amanda. Aren't you a little bit creeped out by her?" Danielle asked.

"I was at first, but then I realized that she's just been helping your daddy out and keeping him in tip-top ghost fighting shape," Amanda said.

"Okay, if you say so," Danielle said in a bit of relief.

"Well, now that introductions are out of the way, let's grab that vacuum and give your Aunt a nice clean room to sleep in tonight," Amanda said with enthusiasm.

"'Kay," Danielle said with a smile.

The two began to get right to work, Amanda handled the vacuuming and Danielle went through and found some new sheets to put on the bed. It was a bit tough at first but once Amanda was done vacuuming she helped Danielle put them on. Together they got the room ready for Jazz when she arrived, and Danielle couldn't wait to meet her. Closing the door, they headed out to finish the rest of the upstairs. After some light dusting here and some more vacuuming, the entire upstairs was clean in less than 15 minutes, giving them plenty of time to work downstairs.

"Now that we got the upstair's clean, lets head back downstairs," Amanda said.

With a smile, Danielle followed Amanda down the hall and eventually down the stairs, a delicious smell filled the air, their mouths started to water a little.

 _"What's that smell?" Danielle and Amanda thought._

* * *

 **Next Time on When Core's Collide, Love's Fire, FM 3/3 Jazz comes home.**

 _ **"Who are these two girls Danny?"**_

 _ **"Danny I..."**_

 **Remember to review, follow, share, and do all the wonderful things you all do to.**


End file.
